


Skillie Roommate

by Kanimay



Series: To Many AUs So Little Time [2]
Category: Echotale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frisk is female, G is an ass, Mutilation to reader, Polyamory Relationship, Reader Is Not Frisk, Rough Sex, Smut, Tokophobia Reader, dark pasts, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 64,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Reader Insert. Based on "Good Morning Call"on netflix, will follow the plot a bit but have a different story as well.You lived with some friends and get the chance to move out in a new apartment, you take it and gain an unexpected roommate. The new and most popular monster transfer student who you couldn't care less about, how will you fair in this scenario, he forces you to hide the fact you are roommates and with you already hiding your past it is untelling what will happen in the process.~Story is Complete~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story will have dark themes, but I will put up a warning in every note or at least try.

Your legs bounced under your desk as you wrote the notes from the board, you sat anxiously for the time to tick faster. Today was the day you moved out of your friends and into your own apartment complex a couple blocks from your college, you had saved up for months and found a nice apartment for just a couple hundred, you had the movers pick everything up and put it into your apartment while you were in class and now, your last class was ticking away to slow for your liking. The teacher was explaining the last equation and writing down the last notes, just as his white board marker finished the last letter the bell rang, you finished and rushed out the door, not bothering to put your note book in your bag.

As you made your way down the stairs you heard familiar voices shout behind you forcing you to stop your rush to your new home and turn around to see youe old time friends Shin and Tabitha. These two had been with you since childhood, your pasts were intertwined. Shin is an Afican Asian with white hair he towered over you but a few inches, Tabitha is pale and just an inch shorter then you, she has wavy long dark auburn hair and is on the slightly chubby side.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Shin narrowed his eyes suspiciously "Yeah you haven't run like that since your favorite cake was being sold at the store near by for half price." Tabitha chuckled lowly "Today I move remember?" You rolled your eyes starting to walk down the stairs again. Your college was 4 stories, that included the roof, "Oh shit right!" Shin skipped a few steps "Do you need help unpacking?" Tabitha followed close behind "If it isn't to much trouble." You gave them a shrug "No problem, I am glad to be rid of you now." Shin winked at you as you gave him a playful shove down the last few steps.

As you made your way to the entrance a crowd had formed "Should we bother?" Tabitha raised a brow "I'll go check." Shin spoke up taking a few steps into the crowd as you and Tabitha gave worried looks. He came back with wide eyes and rushed you both back up the stairs and moved to the balcony so you could see better "Someone is confessing to him!" Shins' tone was low as you rolled your eyes once more "Oh." This was a new but old occurrence every since the college got its first monster transfer student. A skeleton monster was transferred a couple months ago, his name is Gaster Sarif Sans but he preferred G. He is a skeleton monster with that stereotypical bad boy appearance, his first day he didn't even wear a shirt, full on display of his ribs and the top of his hip bones, the teacher kept getting distracted as did most of the female students, since then he was asked to wear shirts. He had cracks down his sockets, his right eye had one going up his skull, the left had one down to the top of his mouth, his hands had holes in them that were perfectly circular. He wore the same thing every day, a dark leather jacket with fluff around the hood, rolled up sleeves, dark jeans with a black belt and what seemed to be black combat boots, once again stereotypical bad boy.

The scene below was hard to watch, he always rejects the girls and boys that confess. The girl was a blushing stuttering mess too, poor thing. Everyone had their eyes glued to the scene as G had his arms crossed looking the girl over, it was dead silent in the building but even up here you couldn't hear what they were saying, some people even had their phones out recording. You could see G started to talk before the girl gave a subtle nod and took off towards the bathrooms holding her tears back as best she could. Following close behind her were the 3 top groups leaders.

This school had many types of groups as well as people, but the top three were Intellect, Popular and Sports, all 3 were lead by the top girls in those fields. They maintained order when it came to the "popular" boys/girls. Making it so no one really got with them, they believed they were meant for everyone, and if anyone thought or even attempted to make them theirs and theirs alone, well they would pay the price. "Poor girl." Tabitha spoke softly as she headed back towards the stairs "You think people would learn." Shin sighed as we both nodded.

You picked up some food before heading to the apartment. Shin and Tabitha helped out for hours with unpacking, you had gotten the living room and kitchen done, even stacked up your bookshelves, all that was left was your room and bathroom. The apartment was 2 rooms 2 baths so you planned to use the other as a guest room. "Anything you need before we leave?" Tabitha asked throwing away some trash "No I should be good now, thanks so much guys." You stood "No problem, just call us if you need anything." Shin tied his shoes opening the door "Nah I thought I would just suffer in silence." You gave him an eye roll as Tabitha got her shoes "Then we are off, text ya when we get home." She hugged you bye as they left.

Just a few minutes of cooking a cheap ass dinner in the microwave you heard the door being messed with and mumbles of annoyance. On instinct you grab a knife and shuffled to the wall as the door was opened "Stupid keys." The voice was deep and gruff as bags fell onto the floor and the door was kicked closed and locked. You peeked behind the wall to see the transfer student picking up his bags, any fear you had was dissolved into annoyance and curiosity "The hell you doing in my new apartment!" You stepped into view "Excuse me?" He snapped his head to see you with narrowed sockets "You mean MY new apartment." He looked you up and down "How'd you get in here anyway?" He swung his bag over his shoulder "I bought it and was given a key obviously." You crossed you arms careful of the knife "Don't get snarky with me." He huffed as he showed his keys "You obviously have the wrong room." You looked at his keys to see 203, pulling out your own keys you double checked to see the same number and showed him "No buddy, I don't." Your patients was growing thin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After calling the landlord turns out she didn't sell the apartments just yet, she was waiting for buyers, you and G had been scammed and the pay was 1,500. You both sat on the couch looking at the ceiling "There is no way I can pay that much money." You grumbled propping your legs on the coffee table "I used up the money I had on this stupid place and a few other things." G confessed with a harsh tone. "I don't know about you, but I am not leaving just yet. I have no where to go. So you can either get out or suffer living with me." It wasn't a lie, you didn't want to move back in with Shin and Tabitha, they just got rid of you no need to ruin their fun so soon, G gave a mocked laugh "Like I have anywhere to go! I guess we are stuck with each other till we can move out on our own Girlie." He gave a short glance your way before getting up and grabbing his bags "Did you pick a room yet?" He swung his bag over his shoulder as you pointed to your room, he made his way to his new one and slammed the door causing you to flinch. This wasn't going to be easy.

You didn't sleep easy that night, you woke up feeling more exhausted then when you went to bed. You got up and went through your morning routine, once in the kitchen you started packing your lunch for the day. You were so deep in your own world you didn't hear G enter the kitchen "I have rules Girlie, take a look." He placed a paper on the counter near you before rummaging through the fridge.

 

1: No one is to know we live together.

2: Don't talk to me at school.

3:No friends over unless I am not here. (Vise Versa)

4: No going into my room. (Vise Versa)

5: Don't eat any of my food. (Vise Versa)

6: Got any complaints keep them to yourself.

 

You read them over twice before looking at him "These are such childish rules man." You folded the paper and stuffed it into your pocket "Rule 6." Was his only reply before walking into the living room and watching the news you had put on for noise. This was like a master pet relationship but no rewards for obeying, with a huff you finished packing your lunch and went to grab your bag.

G had you follow miles behind him, he didn't even want to be seen with you, once at school you made your way to your Chem class, luckily in college you picked your classes and after chem you had a study class just for sleeping. Chem went well, passed the test from 2 weeks ago with the highest score and got extra credit on your notes. Study went well, sleep for a few before reading your new book, next was Physics, you didn't mind it but G was there, and like a fucking tv show he sat behind you because the teacher set the seats and that was the only one available when he transferred. People filed into the class slowly, you took your seat and pulled out your notes, luckily Shin was in this class with you. He sat next to you and gave a smile "So how's living alone treating you?" He raised a brow "Not bad, I don't miss your breakfasts." You gave him a playful smile as he gasped "I am so hurt." G entered at that time and walked to his seat, not bothering to give you a look "So, did you finish packing?" Shin pulled out his binder "Yep, for the most part. Still have some boxes to finish." You shrugged twiddling your pencil. Class began after that and it seemed like forever.

Lunch came next and Tabitha was already at your groups table, it was a normal chat till your next classes, they passed with no events. As you packed up you forgot you had work, working two jobs was troublesome for the most part but you managed, you thought of telling G so he wouldn't worry or such. You second guessed yourself but as you made your way out the doors he was smoking by himself, you checked around and figured the hell not and made your way over as you passed you spoke up "Have work, be home late don't burn the place down." Quick and to the point he held no real expression as you spoke and kept smoking.

You worked at a cafe a few blocks from the school and your other job was at a book store, both worked well with time and your school schedule so you didn't mind "(Y/N) I thought you left me to rot here!" You coworker Shear cheered as you entered "I wish." You cast her a smile as you headed in back. Like any good cafe you had uniforms, but like any cliche cafe you had maid uniforms that were to short for the wearers joy. It was a basic maid outfit with short puffy sleeves and a bow collar, the skirt was to short if you bent over and your socks went to your thighs, at least the shoes were comfy for walking all day, you put you hair up in a nice bun and made your way out to serve the costumers.

A couple hours down and just a few more to go when luck decided to stop serving you for the day. G and a few of his 'friends' showed up for the dinner rush, though not much of a rush as it was just a few groups already served, though the other maids were busy so you had to greet and serve them you walked up with a few menus and forced a smile "Welcome to Impresso Espresso let me show you to your seats." You gestured them to follow as they started talking behind your back, you showed them to a booth and handed them menus "I will be right back to take your orders." You waved and headed to the counter for a note pad since you had been on clean up duty for the majority of your shift. "So THAT'S the skeleton you keep complaining about." Peggy- your other co-worker sent you a sinister smirk leaning on the bar "Hush or choke." You growled heading back to their table.

Luckily his group wasn't much trouble till they got their food, they started 'accidentally' dropping things just to watch the workers bend over to pick them up. The other girls finally got busy when they waved for someone to come over again, you weren't busy so you had to. You didn't really consider yourself anything special just like everyone else, but in this outfit you felt pretty for one but when they refused to drop anything for your to pick up so they could check you out, you were honestly losing whatever confidence you had left in yourself. "Can I help you?" You forced your smile once again "Yeah sorry, can we get one of the other ladies to help us?" One of the boys spoke with an obvious snarky tone "They are busy right now, what do you need?" You tried to reason "I guess we will have to wait then." Another boy chimed in "How about you just tell me what you need before I bash your skulls in." You spoke under your breath "Excuse me? Was that a jab at our friend cause he's a skeleton monster?" They leaned forwards trying to be threatening "I couldn't care less what he is, I would just prefer you dicks stop bothering the girls to pick up your shit." You looked them over with glaring eyes "We have just been clumsy all day, no harm done." The one in the back spoke up "Oh yeah I am sure. You dropped 3 forks, 1 cup and a whole plate of food, I know for a damn well fact you guys are just using it as an excuse to look up their skirts cause you don't have any balls or skill sets to get their numbers." You had no idea where that came from but you honestly didn't care at this point. They seemed pissed at this as most of them stood up to tower over you "Either sit down enjoy your meal or leave." You offered "I think someone needs to be taught how to respect others." One spoke lowly, the other patrons at this point had been watching, some with worry others with curiosity "Hey guys, not worth it. Let's just go." G spoke putting some money on the table and heading to the door the others gave you once overs before finally agree and taking their leave. 

That was the only event of the night as you got dressed to leave "Ballsy Mcgee over here." Peggy laughed patting your shoulder "I hate humans." You closed your locker "I know hun, but ya need the money." She pulled you into a quick hug before heading out.

Back in the apartment complex you headed back to your apartment tired as can be, the lights were on so you assume G was still up, it was only 11 anyway. You opened the door to see pizza boxes littering everywhere and G laying on the couch watching some action movie "Didn't you eat like an hour ago!" You hung your key on the rack and hung your jacket up before untying your shoes "Food was horrible, I'm sure you're the reason why." You deflated at that "Whatever, I'm going to bed. Don't ever show up at my work again please. Thanks." You locked your bedroom door and collapsed onto the bed, it was to long a day for you.


	2. 2 Weeks in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive rape.

7 tests in under 2 weeks was not the best way to go about life in all honesty. You sat at your desk, face planted firmly to the top as you tried you hardest not to pass out, you had studied and managed your jobs so well and this was the day you got your tests back from all classes you had them, not to mention G has been nothing but a pain in your ass for the past 2 weeks, slamming his door at all hours, leaving lights on, blasting the damn tv in the living room while you tried doing whatever in your own room, bastard even brought a girl home when he thought you weren't home, but you were. Oh god(s) you were and heard it all, could have lived without that shit.

The teacher finally managed to make it to your seat and put your paper face down, you swallowed the lump in your throat before looking at it, with a quick flick of the wrist you flipped it and checked 87, not bad but not good, it kept your grade in the class at a B+ you had hoped to bring it up to an A- but guess you'll have to work harder.

As school let out you met up with Shin and Tabitha for your traditional ass chewing of not lifting your grade. These two act so much like your parents you forget they aren't sometimes. As you reached the entrance Tabitha stole your grades from your hands instantly and looked them over as Shin gave you that 'Listen to your father' look he uses when he is dead serious about what ever he is about to start up or get involved in "You didn't lift that B+ child!" Tabitha points at you with dramatic flare as Shin yanks the grades- careful not to rip the paper "You useless child! You said you would get that up!" He casts you a quick hard glare before skimming over the others "But I got everything else up damn it!" You tried taking the grades back, he held them from your grasp "Don't use that tone with us young lady!" Tabitha spoke sternly "Ya know what this means Shin dear?" She looked over at the male with crossed arms "Yes dearest I do. It is so sad too." They exchanged knowing glances before looking at me with a deep dark sinister look "You're hair is getting dyed, you are buying dinner for all of us, AND you have to wear this all day while we are around." Tabitha reached into her bag and pulled out a fluffy neon (least favorite color) tutu, I visibly shuttered "Please no!" You backed up slowly as Shin shot forward and grabbed a hold of your arms "No escape." He mumbled lowly "Can I at least pick the color of my hair!" You whined trying to pull away "Nope its gonna be (second least favorite color.)" Tabitha started walking off campus as Shin dragged you with them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the time you manage to get back home its 10, your hair has been dyed, you're feet hurt from walking around being paraded in your tutu and you were also stuffed a bit from dinner, luckily you talked them into using quick rinse dye so it would be out with a couple of showers, but damn it today was to much for you. You needed your love, you rummaged through the kitchen looking for it. Anytime you have any sorta bad day, or even just to help chill your bones (heh skeleton roommate pun) you can't help but drink.

You finally found a stash but it wasn't yours. It was... HIS, a nice big bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey. It had been opened but not much taken. Would he really care? Truth be, can you bring yourself to care if he bitches? Nope. You grab a small glass and pour a bit before putting it back and heading back to the living room.

You were a few sips in and finally started to get tipsy. You never allowed yourself to get full blown shitfaced due to not trusting yourself, but you had just as much fun tipsy. Around 11 the door opened to your monster roommate seeming more pissed then normal, or maybe that's how he always look, fuck if you care. He tossed his stuff into his room before shuffling into the kitchen, he didn't seem to notice your drink or he certainly would have bitched so you gulped the rest and leaned back onto the couch, some cheesy rom-com was on for background noise as you lulled into deep thoughts. Some cabinets were closed before he came back with narrowed eyes "Did you drink my shit?" His voice didn't seem angry but he was good at faking emotions, living with him for 2 weeks showed that "Just a cup, I needed it man. I have had a day." You waved him off looking back at the tv "I don't care if you family dumps you in the streets and forces you to walk home, rules states not to touch or eat my shit." He kicked the couch causing you to jerk a bit "Hey bud, I didn't eat your shit, I drank your whiskey." A few laughs bubbled up at that as he seemed to get more annoyed "The specifics don't matter, you broke a rule and didn't even fucking ask me!" He gestured with his hands to make his point "You didn't check to see if I was home when you brought that girl home with you a couple nights ago." You puckered your lips and crossed your arms in a huff.

His face gained a light yellow tint "You were home?" His voice was low "Yep, heard it all. Thanks for those unattractive images." You tried to wave him off but he stepped closer "Don't change the subject, go get me some more." He ordered sternly "More what?" At this point your mind was a nice fuzzy and your body was slowly following suit "Fuck sake, can you not handle a glass of that shit. Humans really are weak. Go get me more Jack." He pointed tot he door as you looked at him from your peripheral "No way! It's dark not to mention I don't want to buy it with my own money." You forced yourself to sit up and look at him without nearly breaking your neck.

"Multiple women have been found at the following sights, bodies mutilated and nearly unrecognizable. Please be safe and if you must travel at night take someone with you, the police have 3 suspects but no arrests have been made.

You both stared at each other till you couldn't take it anymore, you stood and pushed passed him "Fine but if I get raped or killed it's on your skull." You grumbled putting your shoes on "No worries, no one would every want to touch you." He took your spot as you grabbed your keys and left.

The first few stores didn't have the EXACT bottle so you had to go around town to check every store and gas station, with your buzz slowly leaving you, your night was ruined all because he didn't want to share, and cause he was to much of an ass to get it himself. You entered the next store and found someone restocking "Excuse me, I am looking for a specific bottle of Jack Daniels." You showed him a picture of the bottle you found online on your phone "Oh, yeah sorry we sold out yesterday and wont get any till 2 days from now." He brushed his hands off "The store across the train tracks might have it though." He offered before going back to work, with a harsh sigh you thanked him and left.

The tracks were a mile and a half from your current spot, with that in mind you made your way there, you wont be getting home will tomorrow morning. Goodie.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You found the bottle and paid, leaving the store feeling accomplished you made your way home. No one was out this early and the lights gave an ominous feeling, luckily you grew out of fear of the dark a long time ago.

You passed the tracks and only had a few miles to go now. Wait why did you decide to do this!? That asshole could have done this himself or gone with you! You let out a low growl as you heard footsteps shuffle behind you. You kept your pace and tried to stay away from any dead ends or dark alleys and kept heading home. The steps got closer, faster till they were right on you and you had been shoved into the nearest alley by more then one shady human.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

G looked at the clock as he finished a boss fight on his game, she had left a few hours ago. It shouldn't have taken so long for a single bottle of Jacks. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through, his phalanges made clicking noises every time they touched the screen. Right he didn't have her phone number, shit that was a problem.

He played another boss before actually getting some what worried, if she died yes he would have the apartment to himself, but he would be a suspect, he didn't need that shit on his head. He turned off the console and tv before leaving to find his idiotic roommate. He checked the nearest stores first to no avail, another store down just before the tracks told him she came in for a specific bottle of jacks and he told her to head to the store passed the tracks.

As G made his way there he remembered the tv saying something about murders in that part of town, with that knowledge he took off in a full sprint. He passed an alley where he heard soft cries. His first thought was hoping it was (Y/N) but another part hoped it wasn't. He slowed to a steady walk "Hey, whose in here?" His voice was low but calm, as to not scare whoever it was "G." A broken voice sobbed out, he recognized it and rushed over too see (Y/N) crouched and covered in blood, a dirty pipe lay next to her as did a single unconscious body "I won't ask, lets get you home." He crouched in front of her and gestured for her to come over, she hesitated, her eyes were blood shot, face red and her clothes were torn a bit.

It took a few minutes of coaxing but she crawled over as he helped her up she had a limp.

He didn't pressure her into saying what happened, she even pointed to a bag with his Jack in it. He offered a piggy back ride back so her ankle could heal a bit, she had her face against his neck and arms wrapped tightly around him. He will never admit out loud he found her scent sweet and nice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once home you were placed on the couch softly as he left to get a towel for you to clean your face with. Once back he put his drink up and came to sit next to you "I-I don't like your friends." You choked out as he gave you a confused look "From my work last week... it was them." You washed your face before putting the towel on the coffee table "You sure?" His voice held anger as he scrolled through his phone "Yeah... I saw them, no m-mistake." You sniffled a bit, swallowing the lump in your throat "Thank you by the way." He nodded before standing up "Get some sleep." With that he left to his room as you retired to yours for the night.

You could have sworn you heard the front door being closed more cautiously that night.


	3. Progress is Key

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Electricity shot through your body forcing rough screams from your lips, your nerves had been tested for weeks, nearly numb at this point. The leather straps dug into your writs painfully tight, the other kids were shaking near the walls being held in place anxious to run in fear of the same thing happening to them next. This was hell-no this was worse then hell- at least in hell you know you'll move on to the next torture, here, here you suffer for how ever long they wish and for what ever purpose they set for you. 

The next shock was sent from your spine through your nerves causing your vision to spot, you tasted iron and lulled your head to the side to see THEM, the monsters-no- the demons that cause you this pain for 4 years now. Monsters was an insult to the actual species that dwelled in cells a few stories down from where you currently were. A few more shocks racked your body before the pain forced you to black out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Something shakes you harshly, you jerk in response and whined "Get up, your screaming is getting annoying." A deep voice was right against your ear "I wasn't screaming." You wiped your eyes and rolled over away from the voice "Yeah you were, the neighbors complained." He huffed before rolling you back over. You ended up rolling onto the floor smacking your head on the cool tile floor 'knew I should have gotten a soft rug.' You groaned at the thought "You awake now? I want to go back to bed." You managed to open your eyes and see the monster before you a blush claimed your cheeks and you looked away 'damn bastard doesn't wear a shirt to bed!' Sitting up you felt your spine pop, G visibly flinched at the sound "What are you doing in my room anyway? You could have just knocked till I woke up." The room was lit by a few neon glow in the dark stars you set up, you loved sleeping in the dark but with the town and city near by, so much air pollution you couldn't see the stars like you use to. "Seriously asking me that! You were screaming like someone was murdering you! Besides knocking would cause even more noise problems." He headed to the door "Keep it the fuck down." With that he slammed the door 'He says that yet he slams the damn door!' You rolled your eyes and stood, dusting yourself off before throwing yourself back onto the bed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next time you woke it was 8, you had no classes but you were wide awake so sleeping in was out of the question. You heard the tv in the next room blaring some stupid music channel with jazz. Getting up and dressed you check yourself in the mirror, you looked like hell, more so then normal. Your outfit was simple, tank top with a sweater on top and jeans and socks. Winter was slowly closing in and you were not ready. Exiting your room you were met with G laying on the couch in his normal attire, minus a shirt because heaven forbid he wear a damn shirt when he isn't in class. You shuffle into the kitchen for breakfast 'cereal, cereal, toast, cereal. Don't we have anything that isn't basic.' You gave a low sigh "I am going out to grab breakfast, you want anything?" You went to grab your keys "And you're paying for your own!" You suddenly added.

It had been a few days since THAT night, you didn't travel at night on your own, and made it home before 8, on your work days you paid G to pick you up and carpool home, skellie boy has a motorcycle just to add on to his damn stereotype bad boy appearance "A breakfast biscuit is fine. Actually two." He pulled out the money as you pulled your shoes on "Be back in a few then." You took the money and with your wallet in hand left "Call me if you need me." Was the last thing you heard as the door closed behind you.

The town was cold, leafs were falling every which way as you strolled along to get breakfast, it was just like any other day, people walking to where ever they were needed or had to go. An odd figure caught your attention, it stood out to you for some reason but couldn't place why. It was a she, at least you think it was. She was wearing a stripped shirt, violet and red with tares on the ends and a leather jacket twice her size, she had cut shorts and leggings underneath as well as boots with fluff around the top, her hair was to her shoulders and brown, she was looking at a piece of paper, as if she scenes you staring she looked up and waved you over with a smile. Being nice you walked over "Something you need?" A puff of cold air left as you as you spoke "Yes, I am looking for this book store, my mom wants a book from it." She showed you the paper. "Oh yeah! I know this place. I actually have to pass it to get some breakfast, I can take you." You walked passed her and waved for her to follow. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Turns out her name was Frisk, the name was familiar to you but you couldn't place it, her family moved into the town since it was closer to the school her mom works at and closer to the college she was going to go to next year. You stopped outside the store and said your goodbyes as she entered.

Once you grabbed breakfast and made your way back home your mind wondered to your nightmare, well it was more like a memory you had long wished to forget. It has been a while since you had nightmares or repressed memories like that, it actually is a good thing the neighbors complained otherwise you might have gone deeper into that and be scarred for a while. 

A few alleyways down and passed a few more to go when you heard a trashcan being knocked over and a hiss causing you to stiffen and pause, taking a few inhales to calm yourself you only manage to lift your leg as soft mew sounded from the alley. Your instinct said leave it, your curiosity said check it out.

Pros: 

It was day

You had Gs number if needed

You really wanted to know what it was

 

Cons:

You were scared

You didn't trust your reflexes to handle another... incident

You already were jumpy

 

Oh fuck it you entered the alley with caution. The hissing got louder till you made it to the trashcan "Hissing gets you nowhere in life, trust me." You chuckled before leaning over to see what it was. A soaked box laid near the can, the sides were ripping from the water and the hissing had dulled, there was a towel thrown atop and it too was soaked through. You carefully moved it to the side to see 2 pairs of eyes staring at you, one belonged to an upside down puppy, the other to a kitten "Oh no." You frowned moving forward more, slowly not to frighten them, the puppy instantly jumped up and waddled over the boxes edge with a smile of sorts the kitten had back up a few giving you a cautious look.

You waited an hour to see if anyone would come back for the two, you had bonded a bit with both and stuffed them into your bag and finished your walk home. 

Once home the tv was still on and G was reading a book at the table "Finally, was about to think I couldn't trust you with my money." He didn't bother looking up "I brought something extra home and I had to help someone find a book store." You kicked your shoes off and made you way to the table "Extra?" Was your only reply as your bag ruffled from the inside. His eyes glanced down at it as it moved before meeting your gaze once again "I found them in an alley." You started putting the bag on the table and helping the little ones out, the puppy turned out to be a Caucasian shepherd, at least he matched the picture one line, the kitten was a rag doll with a calico coat, it had heterochromia, her left eye was yellow and right was a bright baby blue. "Take them back." G leaned away from the puppy as it sniffed him "No." Was your only response as the skeleton stood up "Then I will take them back." He went for the puppy and you instantly grabbed his wrist in a tight hold "They were left in a box! Don't do that to them!" You tried to argue "Then someone else will find them, and they will be their problem." He tried pulling away from your grasp "You were left underground while humans remained on top, they'll be left in the box till they die, humans are still just as cruel as they were during the war, we are the best chance they have to live." The words left before you could stop them, but it was true, humans are still just as cruel.

He yanked his wrist from your grip and headed to the door "They stay in your room." Was the last thing he said before leaving for the night.

Hours passed as you got them situated your room, any time you left they followed into the rest of the house. You got Tabitha to bring over food, toys and a cat box, the box fit nicely in a little corner you had in your room. You had passed out on the couch with both kids laying on you, when you woke up you heard mumbles and happy barks.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

G returned from his shift to see the human laying on the couch with the kitten and pup laying on her wide awake. He picked the pup up to see it closer, he never had good times with dogs, obvious reasons. The puppy gave him a quick lick and a happy yelp as the kitten jumped down and rubbed against his legs meow softly for attention.

He sat down with the two and gave them attention. A few minutes of playing and he reached for his bag, the two chased each other around him as he pulled out treats he had bought for them, he shakes the bags causing their ears to perk up in his direction, he shook it once more and they both looked over at him and started jumping at him "Alright, alright chill." He laughed opening the bags and pour some on the floor "Guess I have to live with you 2 now." He rubbed the pups head softly as it swallowed the treats down.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You rolled over still half asleep when you heard him opening the treats and talk to them, you couldn't help but smile, he can be a softy sometimes. "Still have to name them." You yawned out, he tried to compose himself and not show he was startled "I thought I said they stay in your room." His tone didn't hold any real anger "Thought they would be allowed out here if I was around." You sat up with a shrug ".. and I heard you talking to them, even bought them treats. Who knew skeletons could be softies." You chimed with a laugh as he shot you a look "Shut it. Just name them already and go to your room." He stood up and tossed the treat bags at you before heading into the kitchen "Let's see...." You thought putting the treats on the coffee table as the pets walked around, the pup followed G. "Lucipurr for the cat." You smiled at the pun, you even heard G chuckle "...and the puppy likes you so... Roman." You nodded to yourself "Why Roman?" He looked down at the pup as it gave me a fast tail wag "Cause you're named after fonts, he likes you so why not." Your argument was idiotic "Technically the fonts are named after me." He shrugged picking Roman up and setting him on the counter "How old are you?" You voice held the hint of amusement "Human years, 3117 ." He paused before the number as if thinking about it "I was... 'born' some time after the war and monsters were stuffed underground." He didn't seem like he actually believed that "Fonts were invented in the thirteenth century... so you're a year older then them." You thought aloud "Wait! Are you considered young in monster years!?" You shot to your feet in shock "Yeah, I am considered a young adult in monster terms." He gave you a confused look "Why do I look older or something?" He gave a smirk at your dumbfounded face "You look like a Halloween decoration." Was your reply sitting back on the couch.

That was the first 'in-depth' conversation you had with him since moving in, maybe you were making progress with him. That night he took Roman to his room while you took Lucipurr.


	4. Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 kudos and a 234 hits! Thank you all so much!

Blep Blep Blep Blep 

Blep Blep Blep Blep

 

The noise stirred your from your slumber, so many alarms sounded from his room you couldn't bring yourself to ignore it even with a pillow over your head. Sluggishly you stood in a sleepy haze and marched to his door, pounding on it so he could hear over the alarms but to no avail. With no patients anymore you turned the handle and entered, the room was dark other then the pulled curtains giving a bit of the suns rays, it was also basic, some shelves with books and such, a messy bed with the sheets half way off and was that a trash tornado!? Avoiding the possible hazardous monster contraption you shuffled to the alarm and shut it off. Now that you noticed, Roman wasn't inside the room either. G normally let him out of the room when he left, but the little pup wasn't anywhere. As you made your way back to the door to avoid being spotted in his room a picture caught your attention, it laid on his desk and was upside down.

Better judgement is wasted on you with your curiosity level. You carefully picked it up and turned it over to see a nice 'family' picture, you assumed it was more of a friends that became family sorta thing since there was only one other skeleton in the picture next to G, he was way taller too. It seemed three goat monsters and a human, wait that looks like Frisk, the girl you met last week, she seemed younger, maybe a preteen. They all seemed happy, wait there's two other monsters in the back, a yellow lizard and blue fish lady. 'I wonder why he doesn't have a frame for this thing.' You put it back and left, carefully closing the door and headed back to your room, you still had a few hours till school so you wanted to snooze.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"THE KING AND QUEEN!" You shouted before flinching and sitting back down embarrassed as you were given odd looks from the other patrons in the cafe, after school you offered to give Tabitha and Shin a discount on their meal at your job, who can say no to discounts. As you worked they ate and talked with you, on your break they moved to the bar while you ate and they talked about some new monsters moving to town, turns out the King and Queen themselves will be moving in a few months a few houses down from the middle school, Shin mentioned they are goat monsters and your mind went to the picture in Gs' room. They had given you worried looks before shrugging it off and letting you eat while they talked with Peggy.

A few hours after your shift they had taken their leave and headed home. Peggy took up clean up duty while you worked the register and greeted people. It was couples night here, every couple got a discount as well as a free coffee mug with a cute animal on it and a free side dish. You looked at all the happy couples, it sounded cliche but you noticed how lonely you had been till recently, having a roommate, though involuntary, was nice. Having someone home with you, in different rooms at night was comforting. Though he was a jerk 99% of the time was still better then nothing and no one. 

As you were finishing with closing up you felt your phone buzz in your apron "Go ahead, you're technically off anyway." Peggy gave a shrug and took the broom as you went to the back.

"Hello?"

"Go to the dollar store when you get off, I'm gonna be a little late on picking you up."

"Oh... are you sure you can't hurry?"

"Be happy I even told you girlie, I could have left you waiting in the dark." The call ends and you sigh.

Back with Peggy she gave you a worried look "He can't pick you up?" Her tone held her worry "No, he can. Just have to go to the dollar store and wait." You started cleaning the bar as she finished sweeping "Oh I can walk with you! I have to go to the bar just near there." Her worry vanished and was replaced with excitement as you gave a happy hum. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The walk was peaceful with her there, she only seemed weak, you knew for a fact she could hold her own, though you hate reliving that memory also. "So, you two dating?" She asked out of the blue causing you to jump "What?" You couldn't figure out what she was talking about "That skeleton that comes to pick you up, you two a thing?" She glanced at you from her peripheral "Hell no! We are just roommates! Dudes a jerk anyway." The tone shifted from playful curious questions to suggestive prying "Living together!" She jumped up and got in front of you, well you just broke 2 rules in one day "Yes... just till we can move out on our own." You tried to explain but her eyes held twinkles of mischievousness "Have you two... boned?" She took your hand and walked with a spring in her step "God(s) sake women no!" The blush claimed your cheeks with no mercy "Ok, not yet. But you have to tell me when you do!" Peggy was such a creep sometimes "No I don't! Why do you even want to know?" She stopped outside the store and turned to you "Because I want to know what it is like to fuck a monster! I read online they can be beasts in bed, better then any human!" Her inner pervert was coming through as you gave her an odd look "Just go sleep with one then." She gave you a shake of the head saying no "Apparently monsters use SOULS when they have sex, or at least most of them do." Her eyes lowered and she gave you a knowing look "I don't know, he brought a girl over a couple weeks ago, sounded like they had fun, besides I don't think they do SOUL stuff unless it is more of a mate for life thing." You pulled your hand from her grip "You are probably right, but still tell me if you ever bone." She waved you into the store and waved goodbye.

Inside the store you looked through the aisles with no real care. As you made your way to the back you saw picture frames, some wood, some metal. But one interested you, it was steel with a yellow heart in one corner and some swirls around the edges the back was purple, it was light to hold as well. You made up your mind and grabbed some snacks and made your way to the cashier. Paying for your items you saw the skeleton standing outside smoking watching you carefully. 'He better not have seen the frame.' You grabbed the bag and left "I thought your forgot about me." You chimed playfully "I tried." He blew smoke in your face forcing you to look away and cough "Well thanks for failing to forget." You waved the smoke away "Let's just get home." Heading home you kept your distance, he seemed to have had a bad day but you know not to ask, he'd only give a smart ass remark or bitch.

The town was silent, "How was your day?" He dropped his finished cigarette and stepped on it "Do you actually want to know?" He didn't seem to interested in actually knowing, but once again he is good at hiding his real feelings "I don't, but I hate silence." He admitted waiting for the cross light to turn green "It was fine... um my friends said the Queen and King of monsters are moving to town next month." Looking for a change of expression but got nothing but a shift in his smirk to a frown and his sockets narrowed "Ok." Was all he said "So..." You didn't know how to really confess this so you inhaled sharply and started "Your alarm woke me up, I went to shut it off and-" "You went into my room." He interrupted with a deep tone "Sorry." Did you even managed to get that out "Did you touch anything?" He finally looked at you, reading you cautiously "I did." You pulled away from his gaze and tried to cross only for him to pull you back with a spin and grabbing your chin forcing you to look at him "What did you touch?" His tone was darker then it was normally, he seemed worried for once "Just the alarm..." You gulped, you didn't want worry to be the first emotion you experienced from him "...and the picture on your desk." His mood shifted to more relaxed "That all?"He shoved you back a bit "Yeah." Was your reply as he crossed with you behind him.

You made it to your building in one piece, though half way through it had stared to pour and the bastard ran off ahead of you, not to far but far enough to have a decent head start. Once in building itself he had already managed to get inside ahead of you. The door was locked... locked? "I have your keys." Softly came from the other side of the door with a playful tone "Let me in." You knocked on the door already exhausted from the day and the running didn't help "Next time don't go into my room." Steps left the door as you dropped your bag "Come on let me in!" Frantic knocks sounded through the hall as you tried to get the monsters attention back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

G got comfy on the couch as the human kept knocking and begging to be let in. She sounded like a dog, Roman waddled up to the skeleton and tried hopping onto the couch only to be picked up by said monster "Hey little man." The pup was placed on his rib cage as he flicked through channels. Lucipurr sat by his feet on the arm rest. The knocking continued for a few till he heard a shuffle "You are so lucky I am off or I would kick your ass for not getting enough sleep." He heard from the other side "Get comfy girlie, you are staying out there for a while." He replied with a smirk petting the pup. 

Around 3 he double checked the pets food before going to the door and opening it slowly, he found her sound asleep against the wall, her bags next to her, with a sigh he picked the bags up and carried them to her room before coming back for her. She was tinier then he was, he was about 4 inchs taller. He carried her like a bride through the apartment and kicked her door open softly. Her room was like his, shelves, desk, bed but some posters and a cat box. A few papers and folders were scattered around her desk, he laid her on the bed and stripped her of her shoes as he took his leave he accidentally knocked over her grocery bag from earlier "Shit." He mumbled going to grab it. He couldn't help but see a picture frame and get curious to see it, pulling it out of the bag he say a little note in front, he put the bag down and looked 'Every picture needs a frame G. ~ (Y/N)' He gave a huff before leaving, closing the door softly behind him and careful not to step on the pets.

His picture fit nicely in the new frame.


	5. Wasn't a Good Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes have been made! Or maybe not.

Your head was pounding as you laid in bed snuggled up to a lump of sorts. You couldn't even bring yourself to remember what the hell happened last night. All you did know was that you were in fact naked, had another person in bed with you and your head was fucking killing you. The person next to you rolled over carelessly throwing their arm over your waist and nuzzled into the back of your neck, you looked down to see the arm and your blood ran cold, it was bone... only one person in your life is made of bones... it clicked! You rolled off the bed in shock taking the blanket with you and screamed in terror. The figure shot up in a haze and looked around, wiping the sleep from his sockets he looked down to see you, as if seeing the actual process of him registering what is happening you stood and backed into your desk "The hell you doing in my room!?" Came an angered tone "Your room! This is my room! Put some fucking clothes on!" You turned away with a blush as he grabbed a pillow and put it over his pelvis.

 

~~~~~~~Yesterday~~~~~~~

 

"Wait you two can't just walk in here!" You tried to grab Shins arm and drag him back as Tabitha made her way to your kitchen "Oh come on, we haven't visited since you moved in, we wanted to see how it was going." She waved your concern off as Shin dragged you with him while he went to your couch.

Fall break had come early so that the college could make some building repairs, so instead of a week off you get 2. 

"I am just fine, no need to check on me." You let go of Shin as Tabitha started up some coffee for you three, this wasn't good G was home. Dude worked later shifts yesterday and was passed out in his room, you needed to get these two out before he woke up. "How long you two plan on staying?" The nervousness was masked behind slight joy of seeing your friends "Oh we made plans and wanted to see if you would come." Shin turned the tv on and thankfully turned it down to just be background noise "Depends. I don't have work cause they are decorating for tourist season." They handed their coats to you and you put them up on the rack "Yep, that new monster bar, guess who got a job there!" Tabitha cheered.

"Hey when did you get a cat and dog?" Shins voice came from the couch, you turned your gaze to see Lucipurr cuddling up to his lap and Roman tugging on his shoe laces "I found them in an alley in a box, so I took them. Cats named Lucipurr and the pups Roman." He nodded and chuckled at the pun picking the pup up and nuzzling it "They are so cute." Tabitha smiled pouring the coffee into your favorite mug.

"Anyway, who got a job there?" You took the mug and sat at the kitchen table "The twins." She put the milk back "Twins...?" You thought to yourself before having it click "Oh you mean Virgil and Camari!?" You hadn't seen those two in years, the last time you saw them they were heading on tour around Europe "Yep, they moved back to their roots and living the more domestic life." Shin started playing with Roman with a rope "Are they staying though?" You questioned taking a sip of coffee "Yep. They lived their dreams and wanted to settle back down, the bar needed a jam night and they offered so now they work there." Tabitha explained. "You also know what that means?" She gave you an eyebrow wiggle "Know what?" This didn't seem good, she was plotting something "I get to pick your clothes!" She cheered once more "Fuck no!" You slammed the mug down "I wont make you look like a clown, or stripper this time." She pouted and waved you off "Besides, I bought you clothes this time. You need to look nice, we are seeing our old friends after all." She walked over to her bags and pulled a shopping bag out.

The outfit wasn't bad, it was s shoulder less black shirt made of a nice thick material and some ripped skinny jeans, she even found a nice necklace and bracelet to pull the whole thing together. "Ok, I admit the outfit isn't bad." You put it on the table "I know! I am also doing your makeup." She made a dramatic pose "Don't worry I already paid her not to make you look like shit." Shin spoke up from his spot on the floor cuddling a sleeping Roman.

Just as you were to reply Gs' door opened and he stepped out, looking the room over before narrowing his eyes at you and stepping back into his room. 

Tabitha was the first to shout "You are living with the transfer monster student!"She grabbed a hold of your shoulders and shook you as Shin put the pup down and walked over "Why didn't you tell us!" She finished shaking and pulled away "He made rules, one was to not let anyone know we live together. Besides it is just till we can move out on our own." You tried to calm the girl down as she gave mischievous looks from you to the door then back to you "You should have known you could't keep it from us!" She declared before marching over to the door and pounding on it "Open up!" "No wait Tabi leave him alone!" You tried prying her from the door but she wouldn't budge.

The door opened slowly before his face was seen from the other side "What?" Was his only response "I want to know why the hell you are living with my baby!" She tried to push the door open by force but he held it in place "I can tell you the details myself and I am not your baby!" You gave up on moving her and stood near by "I want to hear from him." This time he opened the door fully "We got scammed and have to stay till we can move out, that's it. Now go away." He gave her an annoyed look then looked to Shin "You live with an asshole!" Tabitha threw herself into you with a cry "Great first impression." Shin rolled his eyes before waving at G and heading back to the couch "Please tell me your... friends can keep this a secret." He still looked at you with a scowling expression "They wont say a thing. Promise." You pushed Tabi off "I don't trust promises." He closed his door and picked up Roman "Come on little man time for a walk." He grabbed his keys and left with the dog.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the time he came back they had both left and you were cleaning up whatever mess they left, which wasn't much, they were both good that way. "Are they gone?" He unhooked Roman from his leash and took his boots off "Yes and I have a favor to ask." You tossed the dirty rag into the sink "No." Was your only response "You don't even know what I was going to say!" You pouted "Fine, I will humor you. The hell you want?" He turned to look at you with his arms crossed "Come to the bar with me and them tonight." You gave him your best puppy expression "Can't you just go with them? They are your friends after all." He didn't seemed amused "Normally I would but they tend to leave a couple hours to early for my taste and our old friends started working there so we want to go see them." Your expression went back to normal you didn't really have any hope of him saying yes "Fine, what time we leaving? What bar is it?" You perked up and gave an inner cheer "They want to get their early so Tabitha can do my make up so around 9 we can leave, if that's ok. They said it was the new monster bar... Grillbys I think it was called." The name nearly slipped your mind "You're telling me, on my day off I have to go back into work just to watch your ass?" He plopped onto the couch and changed the channel "You work at Grillbys?" You never really asked where he works, actually you never asked him anything personal "Yep, I have a massive tab to pay off so I am working a few dollars below minimum wage." He folded his arms under his skull and relaxed "Is that the only job you have?" Maybe you could get to know a little more about it, ease into it "I also work as a cashier at the grocery store closer to the city." Wow seeing him in a grocery store apron popped into your head and it is hilarious. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He took you to the bar on his motorcycle, it was odd to have your arms around him for safety and he forced you to wear his only helmet. (Not that you actually needed it) Shin the Tabitha were outside waiting for you, you barely had time to take the helmet off before she dragged you to the bathroom for make up. "So, hows living with a literal skeleton?" She asked starting your makeup "Just like living with any other creature." She smacked your head playfully "Don't sass me, have you two... ya know?" She was just curious, "God you can be just like Peggy, no we have not nor will we fuck." You rolled your eyes and sighed "Oh sorry, was just curious. I mean he is really hot, I'd jump him if I could. I wont ask again don't worry." She finished your makeup and let you see. She actually keep her word, you didn't look like a clown or stripper, it matched your skin and made your eyes pop.

Back out in the bar the Twins had started blasting there music, humans and what little monsters were inside were dancing and having fun. You waved at Virgil who gave you a surprised smile, gesturing to Camari who waved happily. You sat in the stool next to G, Shin was on his other side "There you are." G waved the bartender over, now you understand why G called him hot head. The man was literally made of fire "Meet Grillby, girlie." G introduced you "Nice to meet you." You gave him a kind smile to which he nodded "Like wise." He voice was smooth and deep with a light crack in the words "G, mentioned a roommate, but he left out the details of you being beautiful." The elemental gave you a smile, at least you think it was "Oh, thank you. I didn't know he every actually talked about me at all." You cast him a side glance before looking at Grillby again "He only ever mentioned a human roommate. A few details on appearance and that was it." The music was slowed to a steady beat so people to cool off from the dancing "(Y/N)!" Arms wrapped around you in a tight embrace "Nice to see you to Camari." You laughed "Don't forget us!" Shin and Tabitha joined the hug.

You all caught up, running story after story for a few hours while the Twins took turns Dj-ing, G even added to the conversation every once in a while, even added a joke or pun. "Oh! We have a new song we should totally show you!" Camari chimed happily "Oh come on not now." Virgil tried to get out of it "Nope! Come on big bro lets go!" She dragged him over to the stage "Let's go dance Shin!" Tabi dragged the poor boy with her behind the Twins you couldn't help but laugh. Life always brightened with those 4 around "You'll enjoy this." You leaned over to G who was drinking "I doubt it." He gave a playful smirk, he had been drinking a bit and become a little less of an asshole "No really. Those two really know what they are doing... plus they aren't normal." You turned your stool around to face the stage "What do you mean not normal?" This caught his attention as he spun around.

"Ready set go!" Camari cheered as both twins waved their hands in front of them with a glow, Virgil had a turquoise color and Camari had a violet, in a bright flash a huge piano decked out with mixers on both sides and amps underneath appeared, the whole set was transparent in the twins colors and gave off light sparkles. Virgil played the piano as Camari mixed and added, the bar came to life as people cheered and dance. The music echoed through the bar and vibrated the floor. You looked over to see G looking concerned as well as intrigued "Long story, but I told you, you would enjoy it." You laughed turning back around and order a drink.

A few more songs and you were nicely buzzed, Shin and Tabitha had left a few moments ago and the music was still going strong, even a few more costumers came in to party. "I told you monster drinks are stronger." G laughed as you swayed back and forth on your stool "I aaa-ready k-knew that." You hiccuped happily "Time to leave." He stood and paid for the drinks "Awwww but I wa shaving fun." You stood before falling over to the skeleton "Easy girlie." He chucked waving Grillby bye and headed out the door "I didn't think this through." He mumbled realizing he could't trust you to hold on to him while driving."Hold onto your stomach." He warned before taking a step and teleporting to the apartment. "Duuuude y-you can do that toooo?" You slurred a bit. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

G made a mental note to ask you about that later, for now he sat you on the couch and grabbed a blanket "Rest here for now, I'll be back." He went to get a glass of water while you figured out how to use a remote, a few things were on his mind as he waited for the cup to fill, how did those two have magic? He turned the facet off, grabbed his own whiskey and went back to you.

He didn't trust himself to get drunk at the bar in case hell broke lose, but he was so tempted and picked getting drunk at home. He put the cup on the coffee table as you plopped your legs on his lap watching some cooking show, every time a mistake was made on the show he took a drink.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The two were completely drunk, hangovers were destined in the morning, they watched the show with little interest, they would often glance at the other in thought till (Y/N) laughed catching G's attention "What you laughing at Girlie." He gave her a smirk looking her in the eyes "You're a skeleton right?" She made and effort to sit but ended up on her back laughing once more "What about it?" He put the empty bottle down and started poking her leg "Do you even have a penis?" She narrowed her eyes in curiosity "You want to find out?" He leaned forward "Hell yesss." She smiled making a c'mere motion with her hands to which he obeyed.

The two entered a hot make out session, a yellow glow was seen from behind his teeth before he swept a yellow tongue out and across her lips forcing a soft moan to escape her lips, he traveled down her neck, sweeping his glowing appendage down her neck and over her collarbone. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Lets move this to your room." He sat up as she whined "In due time babe." He chuckled picking her up from the ass and carried her as she hesitantly bit and sucked his neck causing a grunt from him.


	6. Don't let it out

You checked yourself in the mirror. You had just finished your shower after waking to the skeleton lump and forcible shoving him from your room, which now that you look back on was comical considering he held one of your throw pillows to his pelvis the whole time as he shuffled into his room with an obvious yellow blush on his cheekbones.

You had plenty of hickeys all over your neck, collarbone and even down your stomach and sides to your thighs, dude was a big on marking, not to mention you were sore nearly everywhere and make up didn't cover the marks to well, plus you were running out. With a sigh you got dressed and marched out the door to see G setting at the table with an off looking face. As the bathroom door closed he flinched and looked at you only to look away with a soft blush.

Roman ran around chasing Lucipurr as you two sat at the table looking anywhere but the other "We should... talk about this." He started "Lets not." You gave a whine covering your face "I don't really remember anything, you?" He leaned back in his chair still not looking at you "I remember going to the bar and meeting Camari and Virgil, then they started playing and I got fucked up drunk." You chuckled at the thought of being drunk for once "I remember taking you home then drinking some jack." He glanced at you before looking away "So I guess neither of us remember slee-" "Don't say it!" You screamed "Don't say it! Don't mention it!" You waved your hands around with a deep blush.

He cast a smirk before leaning forward "Come on girlie, don't tell me I was your first." His smirk only grew "Hell no! Pervert!" In your embarrassment you grabbed a book you had been reading on and off from the table and chucked it at him. Hitting him square in the face, he brought his hand up to cover his face and groaned "The hell!" He muffled out as you ran to him "I am so sorry!" You tried to pry his hands off to take a look "I forgot about your 1 HP." He lifted his head to look at you "How do you know about my HP, or even HP in general?" His voice was low 'Shit I fucked up.' Your mind started to race "Oh look at the time! I got work hope you feel better!" You headed to the door only to be pulled back "I have questions and I know you have answers." His hold on your wrists tightened "To soon into the story for that bud." You tried pushing him away as he gave you a confused look. 

You two stared at each other for a few till his phone went off, he hesitated before letting you go and answered. You took that chance to slip away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You nearly fucked up!" Tabitha shouted as you finished your story. Tabitha took an hour off just to laugh at you boning your roommate, Shin told you to wear protection causing you to accidentally spill your drink 'Do you really need protection when sleeping with a monster?' You made a mental note to ask G later. "But seriously, keep your fucking mouth shut." She made a cutting throat gesture with the knife she was using the spread jelly on her sandwich "I know, I know." It was a promise to never tell anyone about your past, even your 'hopefully' significant other wont know. "So, you really don't remember?" Shins' voice came from the bathroom where he was getting ready for work "No! For the last time no! Even if I did I wouldn't tell you." He gave a shrug "Did you at least get to see him naked as you shoved him out the door?" Tabitha took a bite of her sandwich "Yes."You gave her a lazy response already know where this was going "On a scale of 1-" "7" you interrupted with your answer "Only a 7!?" She deflated "His SOUL was messed up a bit too. But even with that still a 7." You pointed out "Messed up how?" Shin came out to grab his bag "Like it was merged with a few other monsters." Taking a sip of coffee Tabitha gave you a concerned look "How many do you think?" She changed from worried to serious "2 maybe 3 tops." You waved her off before seeing her eyes.

"Don't... no I am not babysitting!" She shook her head "Nope, you are babysitting him, keep his SOUL in check." Shin nodded before leaving "Oh come on! Can't someone else do it!?" This wasn't going to end in your favor, you knew but couldn't help but try "Enough, I will mention this to the others, but because you live with him it will be more convenient for you to keep him in check." She narrowed her eyes at you "Understood?" He voice was stern "Yes boss. I guess I should get back. I have a babysitting job to do." You stood as she gave you a smile "Glad we had this talk, come around more often I enjoy your visits." You grabbed your jacket and left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

This was troublesome for you. Last thing you needed was to babysit a full grown monster. You made it into your building without a problem, normally the neighbors give you problems because of your constant screaming in your sleep. As you made it to your room you saw a figure standing at the door looking at a piece of paper 'wow this is familiar.' "Can I help you?" You got a better look at them as you walked up to them, they were another skeleton, way taller, nearly snapped your neck to meet his gaze "Yes, does a monster named G live here?" He pointed to your door "Yeah, though I don't know if he is home at the moment. But I can let you in." You waved him over and pulled out your keys, at this point it never crossed your mind you may be letting in a murderer "There we are." You smiled in victory as you got the door open "Make yourself at home." Your shoes were stripped and you shuffled over to the couch "Oh you live here also?" His voice was smooth, sorta like Grillbys "Yep. I am Gs' roommate." Rule 1 once again was destroyed on you, figuring out he told his boss he had a roommate why not let someone else join the party and know.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Turns out the new monster was Gs' brother Papyrus, he seemed to be a kinder SOUL unlike his bro and you were happy with that. You two made conversation for a few hours till it got late and you offered to make him dinner, his sockets lit up and he asked to help. Who were you to turned down voluntary labor.

You both decided on spaghetti since oddly enough it was the only ingredients you had "Oh I didn't know you had a dog." He seemed a little hesitant as he looked down to the pup biting his pant leg "His name is Roman, he technically is Gs'." You put the noodles in the pot "G likes dogs now? Doesn't sound like my brother." He chuckled at the thought "He didn't like him at first, but he grows on ya." The pup gave a bark of agreement before moving from the pant leg to the living room "How is my brother? Please tell me he is actually eating and passing his classes." Papyrus gave you a worried look "He is fine, I don't know about his grades. We don't really talk much. I cook or bring food so I know he is eating." You reassured to which his worry changed to joy "I am glad he has someone looking out for him while I am abroad, I was so worried when he said he was leaving the city to move out on his own." He confessed "Well when you have to leave again I will be more then happy to watch him for you. Even keep you updated." You offered as he cut the tomatoes gracefully "I would appreciate that very much (Y/N)." You both talked as dinner was being made.

Just as dinner was finished the door opened and a soft "I'm home." Was heard "Welcome back!" You greeted as G entered the apartment "Hello Brother." Paps greeted once he say him "Hey Pap, sorry I wasn't here to greet ya." He shrugged sheepishly "It is alright, your roommate was nice enough to let me in and keep me company. She even let me help cook dinner." They both seemed content with the other. "What's for dinner?" He sat at the table as Roman ran up to him "Spaghetti!" You both said in unison as G gave a quick chuckle "Should have known. Well I am hungry so hurry up." He waved you two off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dinner was surved and you all were satisfied, you sat in the living room watching bad movies having some ice cream Paps brought with him "So where you staying Pap?" G set his bowl on the coffee table "I am staying with Mettaton while his new hotel is being built." Paps eyes lit up when he mentioned the robot star. G gave a scowl "Great that calculator is here too. You grabbed his and with your in hand moved them to the sink "Yes he is. He is also the reason I came to visit, if his hotel wasn't being built I wouldn't have been able to visit because I wouldn't have been able to get here." He spoke defensively.

The two bickered back in forth for a while, it wasn't serious the actually seemed to just be egging each other on till it was time for Pap to leave. You walked him to the door like a good host and he thanked you for watching his brother, you two even exchanged phone numbers before he left.

"Your brother is really nice." You started the dishes "Yep, he really is a cool guy." His voice was low but his words were genuine. "I hope he visits more." It wasn't a lie, more people in your life the more you might get to learn about G "As long as that damn calculator doesn't come I am fine with it." He flipped the channel "Mettaton is that monster robot star right? Are they friends?" You played dumb, you knew who Metatton was, he was the fasted growing star once monsters left the underground "More then friends. They are mates." He said that with a growl "Oh. I mean as long as they make each other happy." You gave a shrug "What you got a problem with monsters having their own relationships? You worried we might reproduce and throw humanity underground? Or cause you to go extinct?" His tone didn't sound angry, but you couldn't really turn around with soapy hands to see "Oh god(s) if you make humanity go extinct I would marry you. But now, I am not worried nor do I care what monsters do." There was shuffling before you felt his presents behind you "The hell is wrong with you." He grabbed the plate you were washing and put it back into the sink and turned you around "What do you mean?" You were confused his laid back demeanor changed to confused, intrigued annoyed "You don't care about monsters! You don't care about what they do or who they are with! It is so frustrating to understand that, other humans normally turn there snotty noses up at the fact they even move into their towns, but you don't give a shit at all. And your friends how the hell do they have magic? You are such a confusing puzzle." He was frustrated, that was clear. 

You gave him time to calm himself before talking "I don't care because it's none of my business. I am not like other humans so don't bunch me up with them. As for my friends..." You paused should you tell him the truth? No not worth it... wait! That's it "I can explain the magic but let me finish the dishes." You turned back around as he stepped back taking in the information you gave him. It was barely anything to go on was he even satisfied with what little info you gave him?


	7. Half the Secret is Out

You two stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was only 7 short antagonizing minutes "Ya gonna tell me or what?" He finally spoke leaning forward on the table "Yeah I just need to find the right way to start this." It wasn't a lie, there were things he couldn't know but you said you would tell him about Virgil and Camari, with a sigh you started.

"What do you know about the barrier that sealed you underground?" He raised a brow "Not much, it was made by humans, nothing was allowed through once behind it. The basics." You nodded that's what everyone knew who knew about it "Ok... well history lesson." You crossed your arms on the table "The barrier was made by mages, the moment it was fully sealed they perished, they literally used their souls to seal it, that's why it took human souls to break it."He made a concerned face "I thought humans forgot about monsters, how do you know this?" Great more questions "The vast populous was trained to forget about them-you! They were never taught about your existence and over the centuries forgot naturally." Please accept that as an answer "Then who knew before we resurfaced?" He leaned back in his chair watching you carefully "An organization that was made once you were pushed underground. They call themselves J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T, don't ask what it stands for, I am only a volunteer, they only teach basics. Like monsters are real and what I am about to tell you." This was so nerve wracking if they find out you told someone, well you wouldn't be dead, but you'd wish for it. 

He let you continue with no questions, he saved them till the end. "When the barrier fell a massive jolt of magic rippled off from Mt. Ebott and washed over the planets surface till it stalled and slowly evaporated over time. But because humans are't sensitive to magic and monsters were still underground during the ripples both parties didn't notice. But J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T has been studying and reading off magic frequencies for years so they noticed right away." You took a pause to let that sink in, we he nodded you continued "Slowly reports came in with humans having certain types of magic, only at an early age, after a certain time it leaves their systems and they become normal again. About 5 it starts up and around 14 it ends, J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T monitored and watched them as well as did regular check ups on the patients." He was letting it sink in as you spoke "So what about your friends? And what did you mean volunteer?" You got this, you can lie you can do it! "They are the only two that got to keep their magic to adulthood." Nailed it! "As for volunteer, I was a victim of circumstance. I owed someone a lot of money and since I couldn't pay it off he told me I could work it off as a volunteer. He didn't say where at the time, but it was in the lower branches of J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T." You were still proud of your lying skills and he seemed to actually buy it "What do you do?" Shit there goes that confidence "Help relocate monsters that have been threatened by humans, grab lunch for people and monster fundraisers." You spoke as if it were no big deal only for him to snort "No really, what do you do?" He had a smug look on his face you would love to smack off "Fine, don't believe me! Just keep wondering, or volunteer for yourself." You crossed your arms in a huff and looked at a sleeping Lucipurr on the couch.

"Alright." You narrowed your eyes in disbelief "What?" Such a stupid response "I'll volunteer, see what you actually do there." He still had that smug look "Fine, tomorrow we will go down and sign your nonexistent ass up." You stood in a rage "You weren't complaining about its nonexistence last night." He chimed as you stiffened "Shut up about that! I thought you said you didn't remember!" Slight tears pooled at your eyes from embarrassment "I don't remember... much." He shrugged "But I got to say, you aren't TO bad butt ass naked. Still wouldn't fuck you while sober though." You frowned at that 'Suck my dick.' You let out a low growl "Growling at me? How cute. Keep trying Girlie, you won't ever scare me." He waved you off and headed to his room before turning back around "One last question. How do you know about my HP?" Shit not again! You can do this... tell him the TRUTH! "I can see it. Above your head, your name, HP, ATK and DEF. All floating above you. I can see other monsters as well as some humans." Damn it feels good to get that off your chest "So you have some magic too? You lied to me. Greeat." He gave a sarcastic tone "Nope, that's all I can do. Nothing special about me. Didn't deem it important so I didn't tell you, but since you asked." You gave a shrug as you lied about that. He went back into his room, stopping to let Roman in before closing the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day you bashed Gs' door down and shook his world just to wake his ass "Time to get up! J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T duty calls~!" You sang out as he rolled over with a groan "Up, up, up sleepy bones! You wanted to volunteer that includes walking up to fucking early for any human to handle and get moving!" You ripped the blankets off him only to look away 'Note to self remember that he sleeps nearly naked.' "Fuck sake Girlie couldn't get enough of me I see." His voice was deep with sleep "Shut it and get dressed! I am coming back in 5 and if you aren't ready I am dressing you myself!" You tossed the blanket back on him and stormed out.

You watched the time closely and in 5 minutes you marched back in "Times up bone boy!" You declare, time froze as you saw him standing in his room very, EXTREMELY, naked. 

You let a horrified scream and looked away "Every heard of knocking doll!? Fucking christ! What are you even screaming about I am just a skeleton!" He didn't even bother covering as he looked at you "How the hell did we even fuck if you don't have a penis!?" Was your only question in this situation "Cause I have one." He was not amused "Get out!" He finally shouted before an invincible force shoved you out and slammed the door closed. The force effected your SOUL just a bit, not enough to make you sick or hurt, but it wasn't bad or good... just odd. "Yeah yeah hurry up!" You managed to mumble.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On your walk to HQ it was awkwardly silent, you let G know dogs were allowed in the lower levels of HQ so he was walking Roman. "Sorry about walking in on you changing." You mumbled lowly "No big deal, not like I was jacking off or anything." He gave a chuckle "So when and if your penis is out you don't want me around?" You sounded offended "Trust me, with you around my cock will never be out unless I am as drunk or more so then that night." He walked passed you with Roman behind him "Rude!" Was your only reply as your frowned. 'He is such an asshole.' You thought.

As he kept walking you grabbed a hold of the fluff on his hood "Hey idiot you nearly passed the building." You dragged him into a plan building, once inside it looked like a regular cafe of sorts you walked over to a cashier "Hello." You greeted with a smile "How may I help you?" She gave you a welcoming smile and looked to G then back to you "You know... I think it's dark down here." Her expression changed to understanding and she waved to the back of the counter "Oh, there is light in the back, go right ahead." You nodded and thanked her before talking G's wrist and dragging him back with you.

You passed the kitchen to a wooden door with a silver handle "Welcome to J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T. Best behavior and don't expect bright colors and happiness." You whispered before lifting a badge up to the handle, a scanner activated and unlocked the door, you entered with him close behind.


	8. Plot Inbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sees your skeleton! Whatever will you do!?

"Get back here!" G shouted chasing after the suspect "Leave me alone you filthy animal!" He shouted back spinning around to shove a nice cream cart over to buy himself time, turning back around and running off as G jumped over the cart with a quick "Sorry" to the owner. The suspect darted down an alley followed close behind by the skeleton "Careful we don't have as many cameras in that area!" A voice spoke from the walkie talkie strapped to his hip. "Shit I lost him!" He growled looking around the alley with all senses peaked. 

In the dark stood a few figures watching the monster closely, a few more feet and they showed themselves, they surrounded him, they all held unamused faces "You sure are a persistent bastard." The one he was chasing spoke up with a pant "It's my new job, kinda have to be." He glanced around 4-5-8 full grown males stood around him "Well since you ruined our fun with that bunny bitch I guess we will have to exchange for you." The fattest of the group smirked pulling out a switch blade, the others had pips or knives on them ready to strike.

The original suspect charged just as G was about to dodge another pair of foot steps came running in and the guy was sent flying with a kick to the head. (Y/N) had jump kicked him and made a clean landed a few feet in front of the skeleton "Did you start the party without me?" She gave him a quick glance before looking at the other men "I had no choice." He looked at the unconscious man as the others took steps forward "You have permission to use magic, but no killing sadly." She confessed before running to the closest man.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 weeks earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You opened the door and stepped through the threshold to see over a glass balcony to see a massive first floor level "Here we are." You mumbled as G closed the door, careful with Roman as the pup wobbled around your feet.

The floor had a large circular reception desk with 4 members talking on the phones and helping others with directions . The floor had rows of curtains and medical beds lined up and small rows for walking, doors lined the walls as private rooms and a few elevators were on the far back wall "This floor is for check ups, there is a total of 8 levels, this is the first. Depending on your rank within J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T determines how far down you are allowed to go." You headed to the stairs, he followed close behind. Kids and their parents as well as doctors were all over the floor "(Y/N)!" A child's voice cheered as something tackled your stomach into a tight hug "Oh hey Mary, I didn't know it was time for your check up." You hugged the child back gently "I just finished! I missed you!" Her bright ember eyes met yours "How ya doing kid?" She pushed off you with a smile "Great! My magic is started to evaporate now. I should be back to normal next month." She suddenly frowned "Then I can't see you anymore." Your heart sunk from that "Not true kid, I can still babysit you from time to time." You gave a lazy shrug as her parents came over "Hello (Y/N) sorry for the sudden intrusion." Her mom gave a soft smile "It's fine, I just got here anyway, not like I was doing anything." You waved her worry off "Oh so speaking of babysitting, got my new schedule?" She nodded and reached into her purse "Here you are, oh you will also be taking care of Ryan." You looked over the paper, all the times were the same, the emergency numbers were new though "Ok, I can start soon." She gave you a smile before grabbing Mary's hand "Time to go, see you soon." "Bye bye!" You waved them off as G raised a brow "How many jobs you need?" You gave him a shove and kept walking.

"(Y/N) you are up for a check up on level M." One of the receptionists spoke "Fuck me sideways." You grumbled "Can you show our new volunteer around for me then?" You gestured to G, she looked him over and instantly, nearly knocking everything off the desk as she jumped over "Certainly!" She wrapped around his arm "Please follow me." She put on a seductive voice as G rolled his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

G was getting annoyed, he was use to people hitting on him, hell he did it for a one night stand often or just for laughs, but this human was getting on his nerves. She kept clinging to him and made obvious hints she wanted to jump his bones "your own fault you are a babe magnet. you are made up of the most attractive monsters to exist anyway." A deep baritone voice spoke in his head followed by another with very slight static "Sans, do not bother him while he is learning." 

"oh come on Gaster I am just giving him a hard time." Sans chimed.

"I can tell, but now is not the time, he is learning about this place. Or do you wish to remain in the dark about why humans are gaining magic." Gaster was always the voice of reason.

"yeah yeah, get to learning bone boy..." Sans gave a sigh.

"-and that is it for this level." The girl spoke looking over to a few kids playing with a ball waiting for their check ups "Since you are a volunteer you are allowed all the way to level M, but even there you are limited into what rooms you can go into. We can get your paper signed and a badge set up while we wait for (Y/N)." She started dragging him, this bitch wasn't helpful, she gave him little to no info on this place at all, he would have to ask (Y/N). 

At the desk he was handed a clip board with 3 pages of questions and such "Head down to level M and say you are there to give a magic sample. They will help you from there." She waved him over to the elevator with a dreamy look. "Hey mister!" A child ran up to him, it was a little boy and a shy girl stood behind him "Can we play with your puppy?" He pointed to Roman "I don't know kid I need to go to level M." He wasn't really sure "Hey G, I can watch him while they play with him." A familiar voice came from behind him. He turned to see Fuku with a smile "What are you doing here?" He was taken aback. No way Grillby would let his only daughter work here, even as a volunteer. "Some of the kids have fire magic, so I am helping them maintain it so they don't blow up or burn anything." She giggled "Let them play with your pup, I can watch them both." She gently took Romans leash and handed it to the kid, they smiled and thanked them before running off with the pup and started playing happily. "Go on now, don't keep them waiting for you." She pushed him into the elevator and pressed the M button and waved him goodbye.

He started signing the papers while waiting for the elevator to come to a stop, he left the door and was met with a more lab feel to the building. There was a front desk, the man there gave him a smile and waved him over "How may I help you?" He typed at the computer "I am here to give a magic sample?" He was nervous, why the hell was he nervous? "Certainly, the only room we have close to being available is room 17, it is just some x-ray work you can go on down though. I will let them know you are heading that way." He pointed to the left hallway where rooms 14-24 were located "Thanks." He nodded and made his way down the hall.

Many doors lined the walls all closed with patient files in the holders near said doors, he found room 17 and knocked, no response so he assumed it was empty or they didn't hear him so he walked in "Hey I was told to-" A harsh blush covered his cheek bones as he took in the sigh in front of him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Ok a-all we have left is an x-r-ray." The lizard monster stood and made her way to the x-ray machine "Oki doki." You chimed standing and headed behind it "J-just put your arms over your h-head, it will only take a m-moment." Alphys spoke softly. She always did your check ups, she was the only one you trusted to know how broken you really were "I remember when we first did this, I hated it." You laughed at the memory followed by her low chuckles. 

As the machine got to work you heard the door open, upon better instinct you kept still "Hey I was told to-" Your eyes widened at the voice as the machine finished "G!" Alphys squeaked turning around, causing her tail to hit the machine with a clank. Next came a loud clatter "Oh my g-goodness!" The little lizard ran to the skeleton with worry as you walked around the machine to find said skeleton on the floor covering his yellow face "Are you ok bonehead?" You chuckled walking up to the two "You k-know G, (Y/N)?" Alphys glanced at you before looking G over "Yep." Was your only reply.

Once he had the strength he sat up with a lighter blush, he couldn't meet your eyes, or your body in general. "Are you s-sure you are ok?" Alphys handed him a cup of water "Yeah." He mumbled "So why ya here?" You started changing out of the scrubs and back into more human clothes "Magic sample." His voice was still low "Oh so y-your volunteering!" Alphys smiled happily "I-I already k-know your magic stats I c-can just send them n-no need for a sample!" She ran over to her computer and started typing frantically "So I came here for nothing." He gulped the water down, only to be met with your half naked form again when he lifted his head up, he coughed harshly and forced a swallow "Easy bone boy, don't choke." You laughed finishing with your clothes and spinning around to look at him only for him to look away. "Are we done her Al?" You took the cup from him and trashed it "Oh! Yes. Thank you for being patient through the exam." She smiled at you "Alrighty, any changes let me know, got to take this bag-o-bones to level E for partnership." You grabbed G by the hoodie and waved Alphys bye.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"holy fucking stars she is hot!" Sans shouted loudly.

"Sans!" Gaster started "Do not be a creep towards Ms. (L/N)." He gave a sigh to the younger skeleton.

"i can't fucking help it! did you see that! her bones look so good and fuck her souls was so gorgeous! G if you don't fucking bone that i will use your body to do it for me!" Even without an actually body you could sense the drool dripping from his jaw and such lewd thoughts clouded his mind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The elevator stopped at level E. G hadn't spoken a word or even groaned at you or anything you said, it made you nervous a bit, he hated when you dragged him anywhere for any reason. "Ok, so we need to get you a partner." You walked down the left hall not bothering to go to the desk "There are a few members that need partners, but they will need to properly balance, they will use your skill sets and magic to find a suitable partner for you." You tried to explain but still didn't get a response. You walked him into the computer lab and sat him down "Let me see the clip board you were given at level T." You held your hand out he didn't move still in a haze. This was worrying "Hey earth to G!" You waved your hands in front of his face "G Sans Sarif!" You snapped your fingers he finally flinched "What?" His sockets were empty for a second till his one pinprick flicked to life "Give me your clip board and fill this out on the computer." You let his ill response pass for now as he handed it to you.

You looked over the clipboard, memorizing what was on it before handed it to the labs head leader "Send it to files, Alphys will have his magic sample sent there soon." He nodded as you sat back down near the bone monster. "Ok now what?" He leaned back in the chair "Click where it says Sync." He did as told and a ping was instant "The fuck?" That was odd, normally once the file is sent it is put through multiple other files trying to sync up a match, it takes a few days but his was instant. You looked at the screen and stood up "No way!" This was impossible, a flaw in the 'perfect' system "Something wrong?" He was confused looking at he screen to try and figure it out "Yeah it says I am the only match to fit you for a partner." You sat back down in defeat. "Is that bad?" He seemed a bit offended.

"No... but normally it takes days to find the best partner, the system goes through countless tests through all the skills sets each possible partner has and this was so instant." You were still in shock "It's like we are in some shitty story." You mumbled with a chuckle. 

You two headed back to level T, it was your turn to be in disbelief as G dragged you around. "Here's your badge handsome." The receptionist held out a badge "Thanks, am I all set to go?" He took it as he say Fuku holding a sleeping Roman in her arms gently "Yep, you can start taking missions tomorrow." She smiled at him as he walked off. He thanks Fuku before leaving the building with a dazed (Y/N).


	9. Party Pt: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party takes a sorrow filled turn. How will it end for you?

It's been a month since you and G were partnered up and you have been bringing in the dough a bunch with low level missions. Kicking ass, talking names spoiling your babies. Life was nice, hell you even lifted your grades to A+ and celebrated at Grillbys (didn't get drunk, you learned your lesson) But now winter was in full swish. Snow covered the ground by a few feet and it was now freezing when you walked to work and classes, but you suffered in silence like the rest of the world. 

"No! Are you positive it is next season!?" You screamed into your phone at Alphys.

"Y-yes, I am sorry but it i-is." She spoke softly worried she angered you.

"Fuck me..." You grumbled sitting on your bed heavily "Ok... thanks for telling me Al. Talk to you later... yeah bye." You hung up and tossed your phone onto your pillow. This wasn't good, specially with a damn roommate and partner. A knock started you from your thoughts "Everything ok doll? I heard ya shouting." Gs' voice came from the other side "Yeah... just peachy. Be out in a minute." His steps sounded as he left the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You sure this is the place?" You looked at the building, it was flashy if nothing else. It was bright polish marble with a LED sign "Yep." G pulled at his collar. Poor skellie was in a tuxedo and so uncomfortable, he looked nice though, as for you. You wore a dark (color) dress that went to your knees and had a bit of sparkle, it wasn't tight either, just flowed nicely and showed of your figure well. "Let's just get this over with." He took your wrist and dragged you inside.

You two were greeted with bright lights and people in fancy clothes either sitting at tables or conversing with others. The room had a row of bright chandeliers, a huge stage in the back with a band, the floor was gold and the wall a nice light brown to balance it out. "I am so out of my comfort zone right now." You whispered looking the room over "You're not the only one." G scuffed as he let you go. 

~~~~~~~~~2 weeks ago~~~~~~~~~

 

"An opening party?" You put your coffee cup down and looked at Papyrus.

"Yes! Mettatons' hotel is finally finished and ready for the grand opening! I came here to invite you and my brother to join us in the celebration." He gave a genuine smile. He always smiled when talking about his lover, it was so sweet.

"I can go... I don't know about G though." You confessed looking over at said skeletons room where he was sound asleep on the other side of the door.

"Can you please tell him, it would make me so happy if he came, we have a big announcement as well. I want him there for it." He gave you a pleading look you couldn't say no too. "Sure, I will even try to wiggle some charm his way and make him go. Even if I have to drag him out and dress him myself." You replied only for the image of what happened last time you marched into his room without knocking. 

"Oh goodie! Thank you so much (Y/N)!" Papyrus cheered happily standing and bringing you into a tight embrace. He even lifted you off the ground "No problem big guy." You laughed returning his embrace.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Night of the party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Come on sleepy ass get up! We need to get ready!" You shake the bundle of bones from his slumber "No." He whined out "I don't want to see that damn calculator." 

"Do it for Papy." You huffed before getting on the bed and shaking harder "Go away! Why can't I just go late, or ya know not at all." He pulled the blanket up over his face more.

You smacked the blanket before straddling his hip bones and pulling on the blanket "You get up right now! Don't upset your brother, hell I will fucking dress you!" You warned tugging harder and harder with each word.

"So much as touch me and I will break you. Get off me! This is fucked up!" He finally noticed the position you were in. 

"Not until you agree to get up and get dressed so we can go. Don't make me kiss you." You put on your most creepy yet seductive voice as you whispered to his nonexistent ear. You swear you say him flush at the warning before sitting up, causing you to fall back at the sudden movement. You legs were hanging at his hip bones from the back of you knees "You are making this relationship so weird." He cast you a glance before looking down your body "I didn't know you were one for panties with bunnys on them." He chimed.

You blushed and lowered your dress before kicking his ribs "This are all I had clean!" You argued "Oh honey, you won't be getting laid with those on. Put these one instead." He leaned to the side and grabbed a small box and handed it to you. Sitting up you take it.

The blush only grew as you saw what was inside the box. Panties, black with a layer of yellow frills in the front and lacy in the back "Why the hell would you buy me these!" You held them up and glared at him "You bought me the damn tux I have to wear, so I bought expensive panties. Fair exchange I say." He wiggled out from under your sitting form and stood.

"Expensive panties!?" You turned the panties around to get a good look from all angles "$200. That was how much the tux was, so $200 panties for you." He looked in his closet to see the nice tux set he spoke off, it was still in the transparent bag it came in, he didn't even bother to change boxers... wait why the hell does he even sleep in boxers!?

He started to dress "I guess I'll change too." You mumbled standing up. You set the pantie on the bed and leaned forward grabbing at the hem of your bunny pair, slowly you pulled them down your legs and off they went. You grabbed the lacy and reversed the process, lifted them up as well as with your dress so it wouldn't get stuck.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

G had watched through his closet mirror, he couldn't look away, for one why the fuck did you have to do that in his room and for another, damn you had nice legs, and that ass, he couldn't wait to see the heels you were going to wear, how much height would they add? Maybe you could reach to his chin, so much easier to kiss yo- wait! Fuck no! Don't think about that shit. 

'come on G just admit your bones are going soft for our little human.' Sans chimed with a smirk. 

'Sans don't tease the poor monsters. You know he hasn't felt anything towards anyone since Frisk.' Gaster scolded the shorted skeleton. 

"Fuck you! To hell I'd like (Y/N)." G shouted in his own head "Don't even fucking mention Frisk in my own head asshole." 

"I am sorry, I assumed you had finally managed to get over her, and perhaps chase after (Y/N)' Gaster apologized. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You made it!" A cheerful voice spoke to your right "Oh Papy!" You smiled at the tall skeleton "I am so glad you made it." He shared your smile before looking at G "How hard did she have to try to get you out of bed brother?" He laughed "Not hard... we are only 15 minutes late anyway." He shrugged "Well please make yourselves comfortable, oh your seats are over near the stage, they have your names on them. I must go greet some more guests, talk to you two later." He waved as he left. "Go find our seats?" You asked only to be dragged to where they were said to be.

You looked at the list on the tablet G looked nervous "Why are we seated with the King and Queen? Oh hey a Frisk is on here too... and Alphys!" You were slightly nervous about royalty, but you knew Alphys... and Frisk wasn't to bad from your short time of talking. "How do you know Frisk? As for royalty, we are friends with the King and Queen, only natural he would sit us together." He explained

...

...

Friends with royalty! It's ok play it cool... You actually got to meet Asgore on a meeting briefing a few months ago, he was a nice monster, you doubt he would remember you though "I met Frisk when I was getting breakfast that one time a few months back. She seemed nice, she was looking for a book store. So you know here too? I guess that is normal, she is the ambassador of monsters... though I only figured that out a few weeks after meeting her." You looked at the table "We dated... few months after we were freed." G confessed as a swell of jealousy took over your SOUL, no need to be jelly... don't fall for his asshole charm! "Dated huh? So like... no longer. I would ask but it isn't my place." This was odd, he normally never talked about his life or himself, even with being partners. "Yep... she had feelings for someone else." He gave a shrug but his voice held pain. 

"G! How ya doing asshole!" A female voice shouted, G was pulled into a tight hug "Shit Undyne!" G growled trying to pull away "E-easy Undyne D-don't hurt him." Alphys' soft voice came next as well as a gentle laugh. You looked up to see the fish women from the picture in Gs' room as well as the King and Queen. There was also a teenage looking male goat and Frisk had her arm wrapped around his arm "Hello G." The queen waved "Hey Tori... Asgore." G managed to pull away as Undyne saw you, here eyes narrowed and she toward over you "And who might you be?" She tried to intimate you.

"Um... I am (Y/N) (L/N)... Gs' classmate." You had to remind yourself not to mention being roommates, otherwise G would flip.

"Alphys this the chick you talk to me about?" She looked over to the now sitting lizard "O-oh yes! S-she is t-the one!" Alphys sat straighter. As Undyne gave you a hard look before smiling and bringing you into a noogie hug "Thanks for saving my girlfriend from those idiot humans all those months ago. She told me how strong you were. I really appreciate it." Thank god(s) she didn't actually noogie you, you actually tried to make your hair nice.

Once everyone was seated you got all their names. Queen Toriel, King Asgore, their son Asriel, Frisk, Undyne and Alphys. They were an odd family but it was heart warming. They would ask questions, you would answer the best you could, same went for G. You learned that Asgore loved tea, Toriel loved snails and baking. Asriel loved vidoe games and Undyne... well she loved organized chaos and destruction. Also that she was the head of the royal guard underground. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Farther into the night dinner was served and Mettaton made his appearance. He was- like the title states- a living robotic star. He had a feminine body of sorts and a color pallet of black, gray and pink. He had nice rubber like black hair that covered half his face, his voice was also metallic and semi static but only near the end of his sentences. He greeted everyone warmly and thanked them all for coming. Once off stage he managed to make it to your table where Papyrus was sitting. The gentle skellie pulled out the stars chair and kissed his cheek happily. G gave a scowl and a new conversation was made.

You had taken a drink when the robots gaze fell on you "Oh! Darling who might you be?" He leaned forward with a smile "(Y/N), nice to meet you." True you weren't to much of a fan, you didn't mind meeting friends of Papys... or his mate for that matter. "I simple love your fashion sense. Simple but shows off what you can offer someone." Mettaton complimented "Oh... thanks." You swallowed the lump in your throat.

'Don't say something stupid! Don't say something stupid! Don't say something stupid!' 

"I love your colors!" What the fuck just left your mouth!? G tried to stifle a laugh, as did Asriel and Frisk, Alphys started looking around nervously. Undyne didn't care to laugh out loud. 'Bash your skull on the table and die! Go ahead!' Just as you were about to flee Mettatons eyes sparkled "Oh thank you darling! I thought the pink was to bold but I am so happy someone sees the beauty!" He was so happy about your failed complement. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once dinner was finished people took to the dance floor, Undyne dragged a nervous Alphys who was both happy and startled. Asgore asked Toriel who instantly brightened and that left you, Frisk, Asriel, Papyrus and Mettaton as well as G. 

"So (Y/N) what are you in college for?" Asriel asked giving a curious look. Crap, you had managed to switch topics anytime it came to you, but now there was not enough people to do that "Bio engineering." This caught Gs' attention "Don't you have to be supper smart for that though?" Frisk tilted her head "Not that I am calling your stupid!" She freaked out for a moment "Not at all offended. But yeah, you need a high I.Q and grades are a pain to keep up, but it would mean everything to me if I could become a bio engineer." You took a sip of your cider, no drinking for you. "How much longer do you have till you graduate? I want an invitation." Mettaton leaned on his hands looking at you with interest "Next year actually. I will be sure to invite you." You folded your hands over your lap "I want one too!" Papy chimed as Asriel nodded "I guess I should just invite everyone." You joked as they all agreed "Good idea! I am sure mom and dad would be happy to go." Frisk looked over at the happy royals dancing "Wait I was joking! I don't want to trouble them!" Now it was your turn to freak out.

"Don't worry about it, you've been added to our odd little family." Frisk smiled "Yep, you don't have a choice now." Papy cheered "But you barely know me." This was to much for you you had extended friend families, Tabitha and Shin as well as Camari and Virgil. But these guys barely know you "Nonsense darling, anyone who works to help monsters is A ok in our book! Plus you already saved Alphys from nasty humans, and I am sure you keep G out of trouble." Mettaton waved your concern off "Plus mom and dad know you, dad remembers you helping him in that meetings briefing and defending him against those politicians. You're the whole reason monsters are allowed in Europe now!" Frisk was there when that happened!? 

"I was just doing what was right." You mumbled "You are apart of our family, get use to it." Asriel smiled before standing "Lets go dance Frisk." He held his hand out to her which she nodded and accepted "Oh lets dance too Sugar skull!" Mettaton stood dragging the tall skeleton to the dance floor. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They all danced happily as you and G sat watching, he had removed his tux coat and loosened his tie, as did many other guests. "Papyrus is so happy with Mettaton." You mentioned watching as he was peppered with kisses from the robot. "Gross." G looked to the side "Don't get between your bothers happiness. You should be happy he is happy, even if it is with someone you don't approve of." You spoke sternly "Excuse me." This caught his attention and pissed him off "If... If I had a little sibling I would do everything to make sure they were happy. I would make sure others around them made them happy." This was going into bad territory. "Not easy doll, I tried." Was his only reply.

"I know it's not easy. But you have to try... for him." The skeleton spun the robot around and they laughed happily. "Lets dance." He stood suddenly, you actually thought he was asking a girl near by that had been staring at him for the past 45 minutes, but when a bone hand was placed in your face you gave him an odd look "I don't dance. Thanks for the offer though." You looked away only to be dragged from your sit "You don't have a choice." He gave you a quick smirk before being dragged to the dance floor.

The music was a cliche slow rhythmic beat. He held you around the waist, while you held him around the bone shoulders, your heels brought you to the top of his ribs, but he would still have to lean down if he every wanted to kiss you No! Don't think like that pervert! This isn't a cliche story that leads to smut or anything, just dancing with your roommate as he looks around the room while the rest of his family and friends dance. "Why did you want to dance anyway?" You asked out of the blue.

'Tell her the truth. You want to make Frisk jealous. Tell her you are using her like the prick you really are.' Gaster let out a snarl, he normally kept his cool but he couldn't stand by and let an innocent girl be used like this. 

'bastard.' Sans mumbled.

"Just felt like dancing." He looked down at you before looking around the room as you swayed back and forth. 

'Why can't you admit you like her, get with her instead of hurting her.' Gaster tried to reason.

"This is nice. Never got to dance with someone before." You confessed nervously. 

'don't do this to her G.' Sans warned.

"No on ever asked me to dance at any parties I went to. Shin did a few times but he stepped on my feet a lot." You looked up at him with a small smile. It made his SOUL swell with slight regret.

'G just tell her before this gets worse!' Gaster shouted at the young monster.

He looked away, to see Frisk smile at Asriel happily they were talking, swaying closer and closer to each other. "She wont get jealous if she isn't looking." You forced your sadness to hide under your words. You new something was up when he stopped being an asshole for the night. He looked down at you with wide eyes, how did you catch on so quick? 

"You have to make sure they see you happy with someone else to get them jealous. Don't you know the basics of that." You forced a strained laugh before pulling away "Going to the ladies room, you might have better luck with her." You pointed to a single guest, she had jet black hair and wore a tight dress that showed off her cleavage nicely. "Go ask her to dance, get closer to Frisk so she can see." You offered before turning around and leaving the dance floor.


	10. Party Pt: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a smut chapter?  
> I might regardless of what I am told... But let me know.

You splashed water on your face, the water was warm. The lights in the bathroom were dulled to a soft setting. They were as nice as the other parts of the hotel. The colors were silver, black and red. A nice red carpet was thrown over the black tile floor, luckily the bathroom was unoccupied and remained that way. You had started to cry softly on your way in.

It was only a few days ago that you had accepted your feelings for G. Your dumb ass had fallen for him, and fallen hard. You told yourself it was a crush, you'd get over it just take your time. But he had made it hard to do, he started talking more,not just quick insults or asshole remarks, true he didn't talk about personal things, but he gave his opinion on things and you two actually had an in depth conversation about multiverse theory a few days ago, the prick was smart.

You let out a soft sniffle as you splashed your face once again. This was pathetic, he wont like you, he wont bring himself to care about you in any since of the word. Why were you crying over a literal bag of bones. Just as you went to dry your face the door opened, you stiffened and couldn't bring yourself to look "My child, is everything ok?" A soft motherly voice spoke, as soft steps walked up to you "Y-yeah I am fine." You chocked out "Oh dear." It spoke before bringing you into a gentle hug "It's alright dear. Let it out." As you looked into the mirror you noticed it was Toriel hugging you in a motherly embrace. 

You let it all crash out of you in one cry, bringing your arms around her you cried into her dress, she rubbed small circles on your back. "I saw you come in her crying, I wanted to check on you." She confessed.

She let you cry it all out and once you had settled down she brought you over to some chairs that were placed in a little waiting section, later you would find this hilarious, right now not so much. "How about you tell me what is bothering you my child." She held your tiny hands in her big paws and gave you a genuine, reassuring smile. Had this been anyone else you would never admit to it, you would play it off as some stupid thing. But Toriel had such mother like traits, something you had never felt before you couldn't bring yourself to lie to her "I... I fell in love." That wasn't so hard... nope that's a tear falling from your eye right there. She quickly rubbed it away "I knew it." She giggled lowly "What?" Stupid response "The way you look at G, I knew you loved him." Her giggle grew slightly louder before she could bring it down again "Don't laugh at me!" You whined.

"It is alright dear." She leaned closer to you.

"How did you know anyway!? I am not that obvious!" You flushed in embarrassment "The way you look at him, your eyes sparkle." Wow that was cheesy Toriel. "He feels the same towards you too." She smiled as your SOUL fluttered "How do you know!?" Don't sound desperate damnit. 

"His SOUL reacts to what you say, or things you do. They are only ever good reactions." She made it sound so obvious. "You can see his SOUL?" That seems pervy. "Oh good heavens child no!" She blushed "Monsters can feel another monster SOUL react to things, it is very light though, but I have known G for so long it has become instinct for me. I tend to ignore it though." She waved you off. "Now since you are calm and all cleaned up, lets go back out. I think Mettaton was about to share his big news." She stood up and took your hand gently.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You didn't dwell on what she said about his feelings. You both walked back to your table to see Mettaton on stage going on a massive happy rant about love. You took your seat next to G, who didn't show any sign of noticing you. You noticed Papyrus wasn't around.

"Now to the main event! There is another reason I invited you all here, darlings!" The robot spoke happily "As you know it has been a few years since monster have been freed, and only a few months after that I found my dear sweet Sugar Skull Papyrus." He moved to look at a camera with a wink "...and we bonded for life after a few years. Now I am happy for finally announce..." Oh fuck you know where this is going. "We are started a little family!" The robot cheered as the guests clapped and cheered as well, G was stiff and his sockets empty "We are expected a little one in a couple of months." He finished.

Everyone at your table was clapping happily, Alphys was tearing up "Way to go Robo-freak!" Undyne cheered then whistled. G stood up and stomped out of the room. Toriel made a follow him gesture with a soft look, you tried to shake it off but her gaze turned to a stern look and you sighed following bone boy.

He kept walking till he manage to find the emergency stairs. He pushed the door open viciously and kept walking, you caught the door mid-close and kept falling. It didn't take him long till he swung and punch a hole in the wall "Come now, that wall didn't nothing to you." You leaned on the other wall with crossed arms.

"Leave." He warned. "Nope, you do stupid shit when you're pissed." It wasn't a lie, dumb ass threw bones in your apartment one time and one smacked you in the face, plus a blaster going off in such a small apartment wasn't a good idea... it took weeks to repair the hole that went through both your own and 2 other apartments walls. 

"If you don't leave I will make you." He turned around to look at you, his sockets were still empty and giving off a light spark of magic. "You want to move me so bad?" You took a few steps up the stairs "I guess you'll have to come get me." Was your only warning to him before bolting up the stairs. You heard a loud growl then foot steps taking off.

Two flights up and you ditched the heels, taking them off mid run and held them. This hotel was huge, 34 levels. You made it to the top and pushed the door open to the roof only to be met with G standing there at the door, he made a reach for you, you ducked down and bolted under his arm and turned.

You ran a few feet and ended up in the center of the buildings roof. Turning around you say G making short steps to get to you "Wanna dance?" You tossed your heels to the side "Not in the mood Girlie." He actually seemed a bit scary with no pin prick, "Don't worry, it will help you." You did a quick stretch of the arms before bolting towards him.

He seemed to be taken aback by the sudden jolt as you charged, you dug your foot into the ground and brought your other up to kick him right in the side, he blocked with his fore arm and made a grunt only a split second he was sent flying from his stance and into a guard rail on the buildings inner rim. He landed like a rag doll, draped over the railing where his stomach would be "W-what the hell?" He spat out before standing up, actually gripping at his spin a bit where he landed "I was holding back with that one." You pouted.

"I thought you said you had no magic." He spat a bit of ecto plasma from his mouth "That wasn't magic silly. That was me at 25% strength. Now get serious, if you are so pissed about your brother going to have a baby then you can take your anger out on me. Either fight or go down stairs and congratulate Papyrus and Mettaton." You flattened your dress a bit "To hell I am congratulating them right now." He stood straighter.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Narrative~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Flashes of yellow magic flared to life on top of the building. 

The two figures reached top speeds, equal to the others strength and speed, dodging or blocking they were not getting anywhere. The girl landed a punch to the wall that was dodged, cracks formed on the wall and chipped away. The monster had teleported behind her to hide, her first attack had brought his 1 HP down to .000001% if she lands another hit he is dust. "Only way to win is to stop me." She spoke maliciously walking around the roof looking for him "I know you didn't teleport away you're still here." Soft pads were all you heard of her walking "Why are you so pissed about this? He is my brother, I can disagree with his love choices." G spoke bitterly, he didn't hate his brother, never. But he can hate the person he lets into his life. "Because Papy is happy with Mettaton, you can hate Mettaton all you want, but I wont let you be angry about them started a family." Just as he was about to retort you continued "Plus you walked out on their announcement, how is that going to make Papy feel? Rejected by his own brother, he might even think you hate him." She had a point, he should have stayed and faked joy for his bro... but instead he let his anger get him and he left. 

He really is a fuck up to those he loves.

"Found you." She purred from behind him, she sent a kick his way only for him to teleport away last second. 

"Stop fucking teleporting!" She shouted. G would be lying if he said he wasn't scared of her acting this way. Sure he saw her fight before, on missions, but he was never on the receiving side of any of her blows, it always looked like a regular fight from his perspective when she went against other humans. He had to stop her, for his and her own health, also so they can return to the party.

She was spinning around in a haze of sorts "Come out, come out, where ever you are~" She sang happily. She stopped when she saw him standing a few feet from her "There you are~" She had a dark expression to her "Only way for you to stop is if I stop you right?" He pulled his sleeves up as she nodded and hummed. 

She made a dash for him once more, lifting her fist this time and last second he teleported behind her, she let out a unamused growl as he wrapped his arms around her waste and picked her up, but he didn't stop with her off the ground. He lifted her straight up and over his head, bending his body over and smashing her skull into the ground. She twitched for a second before halting all together. He laid flat on the ground and rolled out form under her body and looked at her. He had managed to smash her skull right through the ground "Shit... hope she isn't dead. My LV didn't go up so I guess not." He sat and pulled his cig pack out of his pants pocket and lit one.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I can't believe you did that to me!" You cried softly as G healed your head with what little healing magic he actually had "You fucking kicked me into a rail! Don't see me crying." His had was glowing a soft green as he ran it softly over her head "If I had gotten hit one more time I was dead." He finished with a pat on the head causing her to flinch a bit and cry harder "Sorry, not the best for healing." He put his hand down "You wouldn't have died, I lowered my ATK after that first blow, it would keep cutting your HP in halves till you were near death or stopped me." You confessed with a sniffle wiping your eyes.

"So you want me dead, good to know." He rolled his eyes "No, I-I just want you to be there for Papy... don't you want to be an uncle?" You looked at him, tears still rolling down your cheeks "I am always going to be there for Pap! What they hell made you think otherwise!?" He looked you over before meeting your eyes "Because you left. I would have stayed and supported him.Even if I don't like who he is with I would have stayed." You mumbled.

"Well you aren't me, don't jump to stupid conclusions. Idiot." He picked up his cig pack and pocketed it. "Don't hurt Papy. Don't ever leave him either." You looked up at him, still wiping some tears away "I would never." He confessed. 

You sat there for a few more minutes, your head was dulled to a light pound "Ready to go back, looks like people are started to leave." He looked over the edge where he stood to see people flooding out of the hotel slowly "Carry me?" You lifted your arms up as if asking for a hug "I broke your skull not your legs." He looked down at you, you gave him a frown "Yeah but I might have a concussion, I should have Alphys check, but I shouldn't walk till we know for sure." You tried to argue. "Fine, I will give you a piggy back ride." He crouched down near you, back to you as you grabbed his shoulders "Hands off the ass." You ordered "No promises." He mumbled as he headed back down.

He was careful going down the stairs, holding you to him gently as you leaned your chin on his shoulder, arms laid over his chest lazily "I can feel your SOUL humming." You spoke softly, since you were technically right against his ear. He flushed yellow "Yeah well yours is annoying." His hands tightened on the back of your legs "You can hear my SOUL?" That was new, no monster ever told you they could hear it, and you have been close to a lot. "Yeah it's weird, I think it's broken." Your frowned.

"Broken how?" You already knew but might as well seem dumb. "It's more of a pulse then a hum, SOULs shouldn't sound like that." He started down the next flight of stairs. It clicked, he couldn't hear you SOUL, or even feel it for that matter, you laughed "That's not my SOUL bone boy." He paused in his next step and looked at you the best he could "It's not?" He seemed interested "Nope, here put me down real quick." He did as told, once your feet hit the ground you leaned your back on the wall then sat on your knees and gestured for him to sit in front of you. He gave a low growl of annoyance but did it anyway.

"That was my heart." You pointed to its location "Though I can see why you would be confused. Since it is right near where my SOUL should be." He looked at where you were pointed and blushed a bit "Why does it pulse so loudly?" He asked "It pulses to help push blood and oxygen through my body. Every pulse pushes blood around my veins to my organs to keep me alive." You answered matter-o-factly "Here, listen to it closer." You grabbed his check bones gently and leaned him down to your chest, just as he was face to chest you turned his head and placed it to your chest. 

He flailed his arms for a moment, not knowing what to do before calming down.

bum bum, bum bum, bum bum

He placed his hands on your hips gently and listened to the steady beat from your chest. He looked up to see you watching his reaction, he looked away and blushed. "This is weird." He mumbled. "Babies find it soothing. Lulls them to sleep." You confessed "Why?" He seemed uninterested but still asked. "Because while babies are in the womb, any time they are scared or worried, the first thing they hear is their moms heartbeat." He nuzzled into your chest more tightening his hold on your waist. 

"Whats a womb?" Oh my god he is such a virgin with humans. "It's where babies grow in a human female." You took one of his hands and lowered it to your lower abdomen "About there is the womb." His blush darkened. "Monsters sorta have babies the same way, it grows around the same area, if the monster doesn't have the part then its magic makes the part. With skeleton monsters or magic makes an ecto plasmic stomach to hold the babies SOUL till it develops." Since when did you both decide to give species reproductive lessons? 

After a few more moments he pulled away and looked down at you.

'just DO IT!' Sans yelled 

G let out a sigh causing you to tilt you head, in a blink he crashed his teeth to your lips, you let out a startled hum as he pinned your head to the wall, his hands on either side of your head. You slowly started to melt into it and closed your eyes, bringing your hands to rest on his chest.

'They grow up so fast!' Gaster cheered.

Someone cleared their throat drawing both your attention to a smirked Robot and a blushing skeleton "If I had known you left to get steamy, I wouldn't have gotten so mad at you both for leaving once I announced we were having a child." Mettaton chuckled "Sorry about that." You choked out through embarrassment.

"Proud of you Pap. Excuse us." G spoke up before dragging you into his lap, you felt a lurch in your stomach then appeared in Gs' room on his bed still agasints the wall.

"Seriously! 'Proud of you Pap' that's all you had!?" You looked at the bone head, he had a suggestive smirk "I am preoccupy at the moment. I'll call him later, for now. Back to where we were before we were interrupted." He smashed his teeth back to your lips, dragging his tongue over them, asking for permission. You let out a sigh. He has to try harder to get in your holes while you're sober.


	11. Christmas Time of Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically an early christmas special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't proof read this cause I was literally falling in and out of consciousness while I was waiting for this game to download.

You stifled a laugh as you looked G over. He was dressed in a dress shirt and tie similar to Grillbys, but he had a santa hat on with a little bell on top "You laugh, and I am leaving you." He warned, his sockets were even twitching having been caught in this outfit by you. "Oh but G, red is you color." You sat an empty stool between him and the fire elemental "Shut up." He was washing a cup while Grillby took an order. 

It had been exactly a month since you and G started dating. Agreeing to try it out. He was annoyed you didn't let him smash once he took the trouble of teleporting you both to his room. You simply made out and when they dress was being pulled out you rejected his advances and offered cuddles instead, to which he pouted by accepted anyway. Who knew skeletons were comfy to cuddle. But since it has been a month, Christmas was tomorrow. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had work." He put the cup on the shelve in the back and grabbed another "I finished early. But I do have a babysitting gig for the night. It actually starts after you get off, want to come?" You swerved in the stool "In you? Sure." Grillby walked by him and smacked the back of his skull for you as you covered your face.

"Seriously still sour about not getting under my dress?" Grillby walked into the back to grab food "Always. How far away do you have to go to babysit?" He finished his cup and took a break to lean on the counter in front of you "A few blocks passed here." You finally looked at him, now that the embarrassment left you. "I guess I have to. Can't have you walking around out there on your own anyway." Grillby put a plate of fries down in front of you "Thanks hot man!" You cheered grabbing the ketchup, but before you turned it upside down you screwed the cap on tighter, learning your lesson last time a ketchup bottle anywhere near G. "Oh come on babe you don't trust me anymore?" He faked hurt. 

'damn she learned quick.' Sans chimed

"I trust you as much as I trust myself with sharp things." You dipped a fry and took a bite. Letting out a soft moan, Grillby is a god at cooking "Damn babe, that all it take to get you to moan? Make my job easy." G got another smack on the head from the fire man "Just for that, no make out session when the kids sleep." You waved a fry at him and took another bite.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Ok so emergency numbers on the fridge, Ryan just ate and been burped so he should fall asleep in an hour or so. Mary has a few movies she wants to watch with you before bed, I hope you don't mind." Dale helped his wife into her coat "I don't mind at all, you two have fun." You waved them out the door and locked it once it was closed. "I am surprised they don't mind a monster watching their children." G huffed from the wall as Mary clung to his pant leg "Actually, once upon a time Dale wouldn't have let you on the porch." You turned to them before walking over to Ryan who was still in his booster seat "Hey little guy." You picked him up, he smiled and gave a happy laugh for the attention "Really?" G seemed surprised about that "Daddy didn't like monsters at all until I showed signs of magic." Mary tried to drag G over to the living room "Go on with her, I'm going to change Ryan into his PJs." You waved G off as you headed upstairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

G followed the little girl into the living room, it was basic, a couch and love seat, a nice tv set with a shelve of movies and a tree in the corner with a few presents. "You can pick the first movie we watch out of what I picked Mister G!" She smiled at him, sitting down in front of a few neatly placed movies, "You can just call me G kiddo." He smirked looking the movies over, of course they were kid and family movies.

'oh man Pap would love these!' Sans chuckled.

"How about this one." G held up Toy Story she nodded with enthusiasm causing him to laugh "Alright put it in then." She took the movie and shuffled on her news to the DVD player, he sat on the couch. "So kiddo... what kinda magic did you get from the barrier?" He wasn't much for prying, but curiosity and all that. "I don't know what it was. It rarely show up." She grabbed the remote before plopping onto the love seat "What do you mean rarely show up?" This was interesting "It was... like a cow skull, way bigger then me!" She looked at him "When it first happened I was in the park playing with my friends but they kept winning the game we were playing and I was getting mad." She frowned.

"What happened exactly?" There is no way this kid gained a blaster through the barrier. 

"Well I screamed at my friends cause I thought they were cheating, then I heard something growl behind me and my friends ran away from me screaming. I turned around and the cow skull thing was floating in the air! It looked down at me and opened its mouth... it sounded like something was charging up then next thing I know I was on the ground." Mary explained to the best of her young ability.

"How did you get on the ground?" G couldn't stop his curiosity.

"(Y/N) had pushed me to the ground because the skull shot at me. She saved me from it." She smiled at the positive of the story. 

Gaster blasters are meant to obey its master, the one that summons it has to assert itself as the pack leader or the blaster can go feral and disobey, at least that's how it was designed to work. Sans was taught at a young age by Gaster so it wouldn't go feral on him later, no wonder it tried to blast the child. She couldn't control it without help from someone who knew what it was.

"Then she stood up to it!" Mary scooted forward in her sit "She stood up to it and walked over to it, telling it that it was mean, and bad and should apologized to me for attacking me!" No way (Y/N) did that. "She even punched it once she got close enough and demanded it apologize." Ok yeah that G believed. "Sounds dangerous. Did you magic finally vanish?" Mary nodded as (Y/N) made her way down stairs. "Little man is trying to fall asleep, but also doesn't want to." She held the baby to her shoulder and bounced him up and down slowly. "Go ahead and get the movie started, I'll try to put him to sleep over here." She whispered.

Mary started the movie and turned it down so Ryan could sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You swayed back and forth and slowly hummed to Ryan, you actually didn't like babies. They were loud and leaked from everywhere not to mention they cried and kept your from sleeping. You never wanted a baby or toddler, but you planned to adopt from the age of 8+ as long as the kid could do the basics of caring for itself, like go to sleep in a bed, grab a snack, take a bath. Tokophobia was a hell of a fear. The only reason you babysat was because Mary was a nice child who reminded you of someone, Ryan came into the picture later and you didn't want to stop. 

It was a riot the first few times, changing a baby, feeding the baby, making sure the baby doesn't wake Mary up while she sleeps for school the next day. So many gloves got thrown out because you couldn't bring yourself to touch the child with your bare hands till a few nights ago. He wasn't bad, he too was a good kid. But tokophobia holds you back. 

When you finished your little humming session you noticed Ryan yawned "Come on little man, my feet hurt I want to sit down, go to sleep." You spoke to him lowly "Let me take him." G came up behind you "Nah I got him." You tried to argue but he just stole him from your gentle grasp "Hey pal, time to sleep." He whispered bringing him to his shoulder like you did "Go sit down." G ordered "Fine." You grabbed a drink from the fridge and took his spot on the couch. 

You watched as G sang lowly to the child, you couldn't make out the words but he was defiantly singing. When he turned you could see Ryan was passed out cold and smiled. When G realized he asked where he room was, you told him and he left to put the poor baby to bed. 

"His cute." Mary giggled "Yep." You smiled "Mommy called him handsome when we lift J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T." She giggled once more "You're mom is correct." You gave her a smile as G came back down "Sound asleep." He whispered as he took the spot next to you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mary fell asleep half way through Monster Inc. Oddly enough G found it funny and didn't notice till you went to pick her up "I got it." He paused the movie and grabbed her before you could "Ok fine mister grab the child." You pouted "Just let me to her room Miss snippy." He headed towards the stairs.

You lead him to the last door at the hall "She likes to sleep in her parents room while they are gone." You opened the door and grabbed a whale plush that was on the floor. G gently placed her on the bed and covered her up, you placed the plush right near her and she instantly cuddled up to it.

You both left closing the door gently and tip toed down stairs. Once back on the couch you started the movie up. G forced you to lay on him as he watched the movie. 

You don't know how long you were out, but by the time Marys' parents came back you were sound asleep and G was watching Bill Nye the science guy on netflix. G had picked you up bride style and said goodnight the the parents. Once out of view of anyone he teleported you both home. He tucked you in before retiring for the night himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That following day G woke up to you bouncing on him, just not the way he would life. "Christmas!" You cheered happily "Please babe... stop bouncing on me... unless it's on my cock." He pulled the blanket over his head with a groan "I could... but I don't want to... yet." You hinted, a groan was heard as G rolled over and pinned you "Don't rile a monster up like this babe."He warned "Can we open our presents yet?" You really didn't want to deal with lewd yet. "Fine, fine. Make me coffee first." He rolled back over with a pout.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You both had coffee set on the table and handed the other their presents. G was the first to open his "A quantum physics book?" He didn't seem to happy, but not upset "Look inside it. "A joke book?" He gave you a narrowed glance "Keep looking." You smiled cheekily "I'm just gonna stop while I am ahead." He put the books down.

'fuck sake marry her already!' Sans shouted with a possessive tone.

He took the next present and ripped it open he widened his sockets "Is... is this a Grillbys exclusive bottle of whiskey?" He looked at you skeptically only for you to nod "Yep. I could only afford one though." You shrugged only for him to drag you over for a kiss. You squeaked happily and returned the kiss. 

Your turn for stripping the boxes of their wrapping. The first was a skeleton onesie "Fuck sake so soft! I am totally wearing this to dinner at Toriels!" You declared happily pulling your PJs off and sliding into the onesie, G flushed a bright yellow "Fuck sake woman! Do that again and I will mount you!" He gave a growled warning as you zipped the onesie up. "So warm~" You swayed back in forth in the warmth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At the king and queens you were handed a shit ton of presents. All from your new family, you were given tight hugs upon entry. The placed smelled of baked goods and joy. Papy was on the couch with a blanket thrown over his lap, you could see a baby bump start to form under his sweater. He had told you he and Mettaton had a looong talk about who would carry, because Mettaton always moved around and was so busy with work it would be best for Papy to take it easy and carry. Of course Mettaton was working harder so he wouldn't be so busy when the baby arrived, and all his attention would be on the new star.

You helped Papy while you were there, giving him what he asked for, and kept him company while everyone else walked around. You talked about everything and he complimented you on your onesie.

When dinner rolled around everyone was paired with their significant other. Dinner was calm and relaxing. Till Asgore pulled you aside to talk. G watched cautiously as you both rounded the corner "So G, when ya going to put a ring on it?" Undyne whispered as G stiffened "Ring on what?" He was confused "I-its a term h-humans use for marriage." Alphys explained "We just started dating no way I am jumping into commitment like that." He glared at the fish women "But you are committed correct G?" Toriel gave him a worried look "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He softened his glare at the queen but was still offended "I know how you get when things get to hard. I just don't either of you getting hurt." She put her hand up in defense. Just as he was about to respond you and Asgore re-entered the dining room and took your seats. "Let's get to eating shall we!" The king bellowed cheerfully.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As dinner was done, everyone relaxed in the living room for some old style chirstmas movies, you and G sat on the floor agasints the wall. "Here you two go." Toriel handed you both a blanket before taking her seat next to her husband. G draped the blanket over you both, you leaned on him lightly and watched the movie. 

Half way through it had gotten to warm for your liking so you unzipped the onesie a bit. You never noticed G staring down to see your perky breasts, why did you have to wear a bra under it you damn cock tease. "This is nice." You mumbled. You have no idea, just moved a bit give him a little jiggle "Yeah I guess." He shrugged, the movement actually caused a little wiggle to your chest and he smirked. 

'Sinner.' Gaster tisked.


	12. Actual Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hit the fan and smacked into the wall.

New Years past without incident. You spent it at the King and Queens with everyone and even got to get a kiss. You returned home happily buzzed and slept for hours. That following day everything returned to normal. You went back to class and dreaded the future like everyone else. 

A few weeks into the new year, you were stressing out, G noticed and tried to help. But it had to do with J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T and you couldn't tell him why, luckily- and to your joy- he didn't pry. He just held you on the couch as you worried and rambled about things he couldn't work to understand. 

"I am not a bad person." You mumbled into his neck.

"Nah, but you can be a pain in the neck." He chuckled, you could only give a light smile. 

You fell asleep after a while and he cuddled you that night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"A giant monster meeting?" G seemed skeptical "Yes, there is a bit of news I must share and I would prefer speaking face to face with all the monster population here in town, it will also be broadcast on monster channels around the world." Asgore rubbed his head sheepishly "Ok, when and where?" G had been at work for just an hour when the king made an appearance, it was odd he never liked going to bars for any reason, but here he was. 

"Since it is still a small portion of monsters in the town, they Mayor is allowing me to use city hall, that will be more then enough space for it." He stood careful not to knock anything off the counter with his massive form "Is it alright if I put this flyer up Grillby?" He showed the owner a paper with the information "Of course." Grilllby nodded as the king smiled "Thank you very much, you both have a nice day." He made his way out, stopping to hang the flyer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day arrived for the meeting, most of the monster populous in the town came. Each side of the room was filled with chairs and a row for walking was in the middle, a stage was in the front and balconies lined the upper level of the building. G sat with Papyrus, whom was sitting with the others near the front. Frisk was behind the stage with Asgore getting ready. 

A few minutes the king came on stage and every thing got quiet. He seemed nervous... why?

"Hello and thank you all for coming." He started off "... and thanks to the mayor for letting us use city hall." He gestured to said mayor who was off to the side of the stage but still visible. "There are a few things I need to bring up and I thought it best to do it face to face with all of you, as well as broadcast it to those who are not here." He then gestured to a few cameras around the room. Frisk walked onto the stage, whispered something to Asgore, his face turned into a frown and he thanked her before she moved to the side of him. 

Just as he was getting down to business, he had mentioned a new line of stores being built around where monsters were welcome selling monster foods. Humans are so slow with equal rights, this shit should have been done ages ago after monsters surfaced. He went down the list, most of it was basic, just as he was getting to the more important things the doors slammed open and gun shots were heard. Everyone spun around to see a human male with a gun in the air "Down on the ground!" He shouted. Monsters were forbidden to use magic for any reason, of course their were loop holes, and they were allowed if J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T permitted it, but this meeting was broadcast so they had no choice but to obey, everyone slowly got down on the ground, most were shaking, some started to cry softly. 

"Any move, or sighs of magic and your dust!" He shouted again. "What is the meaning of this?" Asgore stood on stage looking down at the human, Frisk was behind him just as angry "Thought it would be a good time to make a move. You and your kind aren't welcome on the surface, we planned this for months and when you put flyers up about this meeting we thought it best to strike." He took a few steps towards the stage "So there is more then one?" Asgore narrowed his eyes. "Hell yeah, a nice little group I made to wipe you bastards out." The man waved the gun to emphasis his point before pointing it right at Asgores' head.

"I guess I will start with you first, King." He spat out.

"I don't think so. Lower your weapon and surrender." A voice spoke from behind him, he spun around pointed the gun "Fuck I will, on you knees bitch!" It was (Y/N) she had her arms crossed and looked unamused, how did she even get there? "Not gonna happen. Lower your weapon and you wont get hurt." She checked him over before tilting your head "The snipers you placed outside in case of anyone escaping our now unconscious, as well as the gun men you placed on the balconies in here." She started taking steps towards him "In other words you are all that's left of this little attack." Her voice lowered as gun shots echoed as well as startled shouts.

"Missed." She appeared behind him before grabbing his neck and turning it at an odd angle, it cracked, the limp body dropped the gun and she let go of him. He fell forward. Just as she turned around someone had run on stage and grabbed Frisk at knife point "I knew this wouldn't work! You J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T assholes are everywhere! Stay back!" He put the knife closer to her throat and dragged her away from Asgore.

Minutes ticked by as (Y/N) looked the room over "He has a bomb to his chest." The other end of her ear piece spoke. "So if you can't shoot them, you're going to blow them all up?" She asked him "Always one step ahead aren't you bitch. Yeah, and we had a few extra men lock the doors and windows from outside. No one is getting out alive." He cackled happily at this, he was sweating "Frisk... when I say duck, do it." She looked the horrified girl over, she gave a subtle nod and tried holding back her tears. 

"What are you planning now?" The man barked started to shake. "Don't worry, it wont hurt... me." She placed her hand on her hip. Does she think she is a bad ass!? This is real life!

She stomped her foot down and long purple appendages shot from the ground, they took a second to fully form but they had hands at the ends of them and gave off a soft glow, they seemed to be made of ecto plasma, but darker. They didn't even manage the ground where they were place, almost like they phased through. She swayed her hip a bit as one shot forward almost to fast to see and grabbed the mans arm and bent it, he let out a pained scream, next thing there was a flash and (Y/N) was mid air behind him, she swung her leg around with a twirl "Duck!" She order, Frisk used all her force to lean forward and duck. The kick landed square in the back of his skull and sent him forward into the middle of the row between the chairs. "What about the bomb!? You have 10 seconds!" Her ear piece yelled with worry.

One finally flash and she appeared in front of him "(Y/N) steps up to bat." One of the appendages picks the man up while he is still dazed from the kick and lifts him up, a dark portal opens at the end of the room "Can she make a home run?" She gave a smirk as the appendage tosses him mid air and she lands another kick to his spine sending him flying into the portal, just as the bomb goes off the portal closes on it "She do." She high fives the appendage before they sink back into the ground. "Be serious!" Her ear piece screamed. She jumped on stage and looked Frisk over "You ok?" The nodded "What about you Asgore?" She looked the king over and he nodded as well, she gestured to the mic "May I?" She asked "Of course." Asgore nodded again as everyone started slowly getting back up, he hugged Frisk tightly and she sobbed into his massive chest.

"I am sorry to keep you hear, but I have somethings to tell you before you all can leave." She looked over the room, caught Gs' empty socket stare and looked away "First, I am sorry you all had to endure that frightful experience. I am a member of a group called J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T, some of you may already know it. It is a group organized to protect and help monsters with whatever they may need. Were are sorta like your own secret service..." She spoke sheepishly "We knew a terrorist attack was being plotted against your king and we instantly started to prepare for it, but when he set up this meeting we thought it best to add some J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T security just encase they changed their plans. It's a good thing we did." She tried to force a positive.

"Anyway, please head home after this, J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T members will be placed outside if you have any questions, or you can ask them to walk you home if you are still shaken up." She looked back at Asgore before leaving through the back door behind the stage.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once home G slammed the door closed and was met with you standing in the middle of the living room. "I thought you told me everything about your magic capabilities." His voice was low, his sockets dark "I did, I just left out certain things. I know I shouldn't have but I had a reason." You walked up to him only for him to brush past you "What else are you hiding?" He growled "I-I can't tell you yet. Please just wait." You turned around. He balled his hands into fists before turning around and swinging at you. You reacted to late and you were punched into the wall before being spun and pinned with your arms behind you back. "You have no right to ask me to wait. Who the fuck are you really?" He growled against your ear "I'm (Y/N) (L/N), I am ranked 1 out of the 7 level Js in J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T... I don't mind monsters and I hate humans, I like the color (color) and my favorite animal is (animal), I enjoy being apart of King Asgores odd family and I will do everything to protect them." You finished with a groan, your arms were started to hurt. You didn't lie this time. "I want you out of this apartment." He let go of you and headed to his room "You can't kick me out I live here!" You rubbed your wrists where your hands were held "Not anymore you don't." You slammed his door.

You packed a small bag for 5 days. Double checked for your chargers and phone before making a note asking to feed Lucipurr and clean her box before leaving. 

SLAM

Undyne slammed the door in your face after you asked to spend the night, you were expected that. She yelled at you like G, you invited her to the same location you left with G so you could explain everything, Alphys took the paper hesitantly and then slam.

The same reaction from the king and queen, though they did thank you for saving Frisk and Asgore and the door was closed a bit gentler, but they refused to let you stay with them till the weekend, they even said they would show up for the explanation. 

It was like a cliche story, the main character was upset so it started to pour with rain suddenly. Even though the forecast said sunny. You walked in the ran all the way to the other side of town to your old home. Tabitha opened the door before you could know. "Took you long enough, your (hot beverage) was getting cold." She brought you into a hug not caring if she got soaked.

 

~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~

 

"A terrorist attack has been plotted against you King Asgore. We have made preparations, but you will have to be monitored till we find the attackers." The head of J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T spoke "What about my family?" The king spoke with worry "We will place hidden members in their life as well. All your family and yourself will be under J.U.D.G.M.E.N.Ts protection from now on." The leader gave her word "My family is my only priority." He sat straighter.

"I understand, that is why the members are from the top branch of J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T. They are the only level Js in existence." The leader gestured to the seven figures standing behind her "You have my word, your family will be their top priority as well." The figures bowed respectfully to the king.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The weekend came slowly for you. You walked back to Tabithas' after school and went to work like always. It was like G had never entered your life in the first place, he still showed up for class and flirted with everyone. He even took a girl home a few times. Go figure your relationship wouldn't have lasted after that. You waiting in the cold, foggy parkway. You were all the way on the other side of Mt. Ebott, Tabitha and Shin had come with you and made their way to the location while you waited for everyone to show up. You would have to hike 10 miles to the most isolated part of the forest that covered the mountain. It was early in the morning, the sun had yet to come up and the fog just made you more cold. You looked at your phone as a car light shined on your figure, it was the Queens van. The majority of the group piled out, Undyne, Alphys, Asriel, Frisk and the King and Queen. Undyne had a pack on her and Alphys was carrying her phone that was hooked up through a cord to the pack, looks like Papyrus was on skype with her. 

They all looked at you with either a scowl or concern. A motorcycle was heard a few minutes before G pulled in and parked, he didn't look at you at all. "We have to hike up to the actual location. I packed a few snacks and water in case you may need it." You grabbed small army duffel you had packed from Tabithas and swung it over your shoulder. "Follow me please." You mumbled heading down a hiking trail off to the side.


	13. You Expain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to explain your past. But can you handle reliving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst level is high with this one!

The trek up and down the mountain was one you long ago forgot about. The sun had finally made an appearance through the tree lines, the fog had lifted just a bit. Everyone followed close behind each other but had a few feet between themselves and you. You were only half the way there.

"How much longer!?" Undyne groaned "I am all for exorcise but this is stupid! Just for you to explain why the hell you have magic, you could have just told us sitting around a table!" She chucked a spear into a tree you were passing in anger, you flinched thinking about that tree being any part of your body. "It will make more sense if you see it. I am not all that good at explaining and stories." You confessed with a frown.

Toriel whisper scolded the fish lady while you kept walking.The forest had stop sounded full of life the closer you got to your location. That was normal, no animals ever showed up this close. You passed a sign that was covered in vines and leafs. As you passed it the others paused, Frisk moved the vines and read it aloud "O mp s abs Fac ity?" Some of the words were faded and you coughed over the laugh that tried to escape as she tried to read it "Olympus Labs Facility." You corrected waving them forward. 

"There was a lab this far from any town?" Asriel questioned. You crossed a stone bridge over a massive river, the bridge had seen better days, but got the job done "Yep. It was under construction for 7 years after you were sealed underground. It kept getting upgraded every time humans had massive technological advances." You stated matter-o-factly "What was it's purpose?" Toriel held onto Asgores arm "Bio magic warfare." You mumbled "What'd you say?" Guess they didn't hear you "Bio Magic warfare." You spoke up. "This is the last hill then we are there.

The rest of the walk was eerily quiet. You managed up the last hill and saw a huge building in the clearing. The main building was tall, with a massive courtyard in the front and a tall fence made of steel with barbed wire around the top, the massive gate was opened, there were generators near the right side as well as a few smaller buildings to the left, it was a great view of the whole place. "Don't be fooled. It's a lot bigger inside." You reajusted the duffel and started walking down the hill.

They were intimidated to say none the less. Bio Magic warfare was not a pleasant name, and the building looked more like a prison then a lab.

You entered through the gate, the court yard was littered with debris and old fashion cars. Near the entrance to the building stood 4 figures. They waved you hello and headed in the building. "Who were they punk?" Undyne phased in another spear "The others effected by this place. They are here for support. Come on." You strolled to the doors, passing a few literal skeletons on the way, some had lab coats, others had army uniforms, some where even in suits. They either lay on the ground our were propped up against's something. "This looks like a failed attempt at a hunted house." Frisk moved closer to Asriel "Those are real. They worked here, our were visiting when they died." Your voice had gone down a few volumes, a cloud of dread over took your stance.

Inside the building the walls were white, the floor was white, everything was in ruin, debris littered the floor like outside. Cracks and holes were in the walls and the front desk was in halves. The figures from before were looking over the place "(Y/N), I thought you ditched last second." Shin teased "Leave her alone dumbass, none of us WANT to be here." Virgil pointed out flatly. "Where are we started this tour!?" Camari bounced on the balls of her feet "Why are you so happy about being back here?" Tabitha crossed her arms. 

"Hey guys. Sorry to drag ya here." You put the duffel on one of the better seats "We'll start with the next floor. This one was used for entrance exams and basic check ups, as well as housing for staff. Nothing important to learn here." You turned to look at everyone, they were looking around with worry "No need to be afraid, we are the only living things here." You waved them to follow you to the stairs, no way the elevator works anymore.

You went level to level, the first was holding rooms, as they looked it over you started your lesson.

"After the war was done the government funded the Olympus Project. They built these facilities for the scientists to work in secret. Barely anyone in the government knew, those that did were sworn to secrecy. Only 3 top senators knew along with the president." You walked down to the next level, more cells. The hallways were long and the cells housed up to 6 each. "They stole children from off the streets, orphanages and even from families if they truly had to. The ages ranged from 6-14, the youngest was 3." Another level cleared. The cells turned to cages of all sizes and heights. "Not all monsters were spared to a life underground." You turned to look at them and pointed to a cage that had a pile of dust and a hat in it "Some were kidnapped and kept here as prisoners of war. They were chained and put in magic sealing cages, never allowed out of them once put inside. The scientists worked day in and out to understand magic and when they got the basic understanding..." You paused, not for effect but to collect your thoughts "They started injected it into the children. Seeing how far they could go with it, seeing if a human would ever be capable of having and controlling magic like the monsters." You turned around and headed towards the next level.

They were horrified of the things you told them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Screams echoed through the halls, the children coward to their friends. They wouldn't be getting any sleep if this continued. Another scream... then finally a blissful silence.

"She still shows no signs of magic, sir." A nurse looked at the computer "Again." The lead scientist ordered as another shock was centered at the girls chest "She wont be able to handly much more. She may die." Another nurse spoke over the electricity "Shut it down." He growled tossing his pipe to the floor "What is holding you back!? Why do you refuse to let us help you to your full potential?" He was tired of her refusals, he was sick of her not working with them. She had learned to counter their attempts to kick start her magic and she never used it, never allowed them to see what she could do. She gave him a bloodied look from her spot on the table, she was tied down with leather, her body bruised and swollen from the treatments "I will never give you want you want. You can't make me!" She coughed up blood, spitting it to the side "I will get what I want, 893." With that he stepped out of the test room.

That following day 12 children had sub-com to their magic and passed away, 19 others were 'accidentally' killed with the tests. The original 200,000 children brought to this place was knocked down to just a mere 70 in the matter of 4 years, but with those 31 killed today that number of 70 was now lowered to 39, as the day continued the number dropped... and dropped till only 14 remained.

There were at a stand still now, they had government agents coming in to see their progress and they had so little subjects to test on now. They had to go with their last resort. Monitored tests while the agents watched and hoped for the best results. Their pride and joy, 893 was the only worry. He looked at the camera in her cell to see her singing to the kids. One child clung to her as she sang... yes this looks promising. He left to make preparations.

The day of judgment. The agents were sat in a room with 12 cameras all hooked up to various rooms where a single child stood. They watched one by one as the child was tested, only 6 remained undamaged from the tests, the others perished. "We have on final test, gentlemen. Please look to the screen, and excuse me." They looked at the screen to see another child, the room was bright white and round. A cage was at one end of the room covered and the girl was chained to the wall. A few minutes and the scientist walked in and dismissed the nurses.

"893 I want you to attack the cage." He spoke calmly walking up to her and hooking up shock equipment to her "What's in it?" She asked with no true interest. "It doesn't matter." He then hooked up a tv set and turned it on. On screen was another girl, she looked like a younger version of 893. She was chained and crying, this caused a reaction in the girl "Let her go!" The chains rattled as she moved "She is in another room, the longer you go without destroying the cage, the more pain will be inflicted on her." He held no sympathy, no care for what he was doing. "I can't." 893 watched as the girl on the screen had a knife dragged down her body, she screamed in pain and cried. "Stop!" The chains rattled more as she tried to slip through them.

"Destroy the cage." He ordered, the knife was replaced with a taser, they turned the setting up every minute the cage wasn't destroyed. The girl cried out "(Y/N) it hurts! Help!" She chocked out, the older girl tried ripping the chains out but to no avail "It hurts please stop!" She cried. "Stop..." She froze listening to the screams of her baby sister on the screen "Stop..." She mumbled "Stop... Stop... Stop..." Her words got louder and louder. 

"I said stop hurting her!" Purple ecto plasmic vectors with hands shot out from the ground and dashed to the cage, instantly coiling around it and smashing it tightly. The tv was shut off and the scientist unchained her "Nicely done." He left the room, locking it before heading back to the agents. 893 noticed something leaking from under the cage, the vectors uncoiled and returned to her, with wobbled steps she moved over to the cage, a look of dread was her only expression.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You brought them down to the room where the government monitored tests took place, you entered the one at the end of the hall, the damaged cage was still there but the sheet was thrown off and dried blood was at the bottom of it as well as smeared bloody hand prints over the walls. "What h-happened next?" Alphys gulped "I pulled back the sheet to see the body of my baby sister... they had pre-recorded the video the night before the tests. She was so mangled and limbs bent at odd angles... I killed my only baby sibling." You choked out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

893 fell to her knees at the sight of the corpse, it was her, it was her baby sister Mimi in a pool of her own blood. She had been chained and gagged, the chains had pierced her skin and her ribs were poking out through her flesh. 893 picked her up gently "They'll fix you... wake up." 893s' eyes were dulled of any color, the vectors had wrapped around both of them in a gently hug as if apologizing for what they had done. "Wake up... don't go." She whispered to the corps rocking it back and forth as heavy tears rolled down her cheeks. "You can't leave me here... I'm sorry." She chocked out.

A strained screamed echoed through the room as the vectors shot up with immense amounts of magic, topping anything the radars had been able to pick up prier. The vectors smashed the walls, leaving bloody hand prints, cracking the walls and ceiling before bashing the door down. 893 went on a blind rampage, slaughtering all in her way, leaving only the children. She left a pile of mangled unrecognizable bodies behind and a trail of bloody foot prints. A warning bell rang though the halls as the guards shot at her with guns, the vectors were to fast and blocked the bullets before they could reach her. They were maimed and decapitated upon approach, she walked all the way to the entrance, slamming the doors open to see other staff and guests running to get away from her, but she found him. The one cause of her suffering and sorrow. He was in a car trying to start it up, she turned as the vectors slaughtered everyone else in the parking lot.

He gave up on the car and took to running only to be stopped by a vector grabbing his ankle, he tried to pry it off but was dragged over to the child. He was hanged upside down and forced to look at her "There is no need for such extremes 893." He tried to sound brave but his voice wavered "You took the only thing I had in life!" She shouted as the vector elongated before whipping down and smashing him into the pavement a few times till finally swinging him into a tree and impaling him on a branch through the ribs, he remained alive for a few moments talking his last breath slowly. Still in a rage 893s' vectors whipped and smashed till they bashed down a part of the metal fence. The alarm was stopped and someone ran up to her and hugged her tightly from behind. It was a girl named Tabitha, she had met a few months ago. The other 6 children followed in the embrace, her crying dulled to sobs and her vectors vanished underground.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were tearing up "Oh my child." Toriel sniffled "Shit." Undyne and Asriel mumbled. Frisk was hugging Alphys tightly as they cried. You were a sobbing mess again turning around to face them with heavy tears "I killed my only sister... they made me kill her! Humans are so cruel and disgusting!" You shouted trying to wipe the tears with the back of your hands but they kept coming. 

Over time you fell to your knees and sobbed, you never will properly mourn her death. No amount of time will let you. Something soft wrapped around you, it too was crying. You couldn't bring yourself to look to see if it was Asgore or Toriel. You just sobbed into them as the others tried to calm themselves down. 

'don't i feel like an ass now.' Sans sniffled a bit. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have judge so harshly." Gaster confesssed. 

"I shouldn't have slept around..." G gulped as he looked around the room. If she did this much damage to a building, well he was gonna be dust in the wind when she finds out.

You had calmed down enough to fall asleep. It turned out to be Asgore and Asriel hugging you tightly. "There is one finally place we wish to take you. It wont be nearly as emotional." Tabitha spoke from her spot by the door, the others were next to her. "Is it near by?" Undyne wiped her tears "Yep, just outside the facility." Camari headed out the door. Asgore picked you up gently, you were so tiny in his hold, you cuddled up to him instantly as Tabitha lead the way.

They were happy to leave such a horrible place behind them.


	14. A Nice Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G is told somethings, can you forgive him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yQpU_73Dv0
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70VlAyEUXYM
> 
> Not one for songfics, but I highly suggest listening to these in the background to get a good atmospheric feel when Camari tells Reader to sing

Away from the facilities Tabitha lead the monsters up a hill behind the labs. Luckily there were wooden stairs. It lead to a clear flat land with another hill on top with a white willow tree. There were patches of cleared grass. They step around looking the place over.

Under the ground were crystal clear coffins with children, they were all in white hospital like clothes and had flowers around inside. "Are these graves?" Toriel kneeled down observing one closely "Yep. Humans bury their dead, or in some cases we cremate and keep the ashes in an urn, or sprinkle the ashes somewhere the dead had requested prier to death." Shin explained "W-we do the s-same with dust. Sprinkle it I-I mean." Alphys mentioned nervously. "So these were all the children... who died?" Asgore looked down at coffin holding the youngest child. "Yes. We carried them here ourselves and made the coffins out of Shins power. He can crystallize things by touch. We let (Y/N) mourn Mimi, her sister while we worked. "Where is Mimi buried?" G spoke up after so much silence from him "She is up there." Camari pointed to the willow before skipping off to it followed by Tabitha. 

The others followed, Asgore had handed Asriel the sleeping (Y/N) gently. Frisk had moved her bangs out of her face lightly, she gave a soft yawn before cuddling up to the goat monster. 

Under the willow was another crystal grave. Inside lay a younger twin to (Y/N). She seemed so peaceful, a flower crown was laid on her head, and pink flowers laid around her form "She is so cute." Frisk kneeled down as did Toriel and Alphys "Mimi was the innocent one. She always had hope we would leave the labs, she looked up to (Y/N). She always made us smile when we were hurting or sad, she loved making puns and jokes too." Tabitha laughed "Oh man the puns were so bad." The others hummed in agreement. 

"You could always hear (Y/N) sing to her and the others in their cell every night, it lulled most of us to sleep too." Camari leaned forward "Sparked our interest in music actually." Virgil confessed.

"We would have given her the world if we could. Mimi had massive amounts of healing power, she could even project herself into others dreams. She soothed our nightmares every night." Shin explained. "I wish we could have met here." Undyne looked over to see a picnic table "How about we stay for a bit. You can tell us more stories if you like. We should pay our respects while we are here too." She spoke up "Yes." Both King and Queen nodded Asriel watched as Frisk and Alphys started walking through the rows of the graves, Undyne took Papyrus- who was still using skype- through as well. Toriel and Asgore helped Tabitha and Shin clean the picnic tables off as Camari and Virgil picked up sticks around the graves, trying to clean a bit. "Hand her here goat boy, go pay your respects." G gestured a "give me" motion "Ok." Asriel stood and handed G the sleeping human. 

G sat under the willow with her in his lap, he watched the others do whatever they were doing before looking down at her. 

'what cha going to do now?' Sans asked

'We do need to apologize, not just for kicking her out. But jumping to conclusions and... sleeping around.' Gaster hated to confess that.

"Yeah. I know." Was Gs' only response. 

She stirred a bit in his lap, just to nuzzle into him and yawned. "She really tired herself out huh?" Tabitha walked up to him before sitting down next to them. He hummed in agreement.

"Personally I prefer sleeping on a couch to a skeletons lap." She glanced at him then down at her. "No offence of course." 

"None taken. She always finds me comfy for some fucking reason." He shrugged "What do you want?" He watched as the others started conversing at the tables.

"You to stop hurting her." Tabithas' tone turned dark.

'oh shit!' Sans chuckled nervously 'we gonna get beat by her friend now.' 

"I don't know if she has told you, I mean you only dated like what a month? Little under that." She sighed "Either way, she is madly in love with your punk ass. Yeah she has been in relationships before, said she loved them, but it wasn't genuine. I could tell. Then she met you, she changed from finding you annoying to slowly easing into accepting you every existing." She explained.

"My punk ass is nice." G wasn't good with feelings. 

"Not really, but she thinks it is. She lights up when she talks about you. It was annoying at first but it only grew and I accepted she loved you. Then she was pinned against circumstance and had to show you what she really was- what they made her, and you got mad cause she couldn't bring herself to tell you before then." She picked up a leaf from the willow that had fallen on her lap. "This willow tree is embedded with her magic. We found it wilted and dying when we arrived up here originally, she embedded it with her magic, odd thing was Mimis' SOUL reacted to it too, as if helping her try to heal it. Once it was healed we agreed to bury everyone here. She claimed this spot for Mimi and got to work digging out her grave. She found a field of flowers just behind us and brought them. The tree wasn't always white either, it turned white from her and Mimis' shared magic, every winter they turn pink with light purple tips. This tree will be around long after she dies." She leaned forward over to the grave and pointed down "She fractured her SOUL into two halves, Mimi is holding one of them." Why was she telling him this?

G carefully looked down to see a light glow behind Mimis' closed hands, it was giving a light pulse above her chest.

"Her SOUL is being used to preserve everyone, as well as the crystal Shin created. They wont decompose for centuries." She sat back against the tree. "You wont ever have her whole SOUL, think you could live with that? Ya know, if you two do end up together for eternity." She handed him the leaf before standing, he was careful not to have it fall between the holes on his palms. She walked off towards the others and left the two.

He looked down at the leaf, tiny arms wrapped around him "Please watch over my big sis." Just as quick as it happened it vanished and he was left under the willow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As night fell multiple solar powered lights flickered to life. They bounced off the white willow with bright colors, painting a pastel rainbow on its leaves.

(Y/N) had finally woke up, with a few sleepy blinks she was met with a single pinprick looking down at her "Thought you were going to sleep forever princess. Thought you were going to need prince Charmings' kiss to wake up." He chimed with a smirk "You aren't charming at all so I don't know why you're concerned." She sat up swiftly. 

She noticed the grave and a kind smile graced her features "Hey sis. Been a while. Hope bone head didn't bother you." She brushed herself off before standing. "How long was I out?" She checked to notice the sun had set "All day... shit I must have been tired."

"You're awake!" Camari tackled you in a hug with a laugh "Hey." She smiled, returning her hug. "My child how do you feel?" Toriel let her self into the hug, not that you were complaining. "I am fine, sorry I slept so long." You chuckled nervously. 

"No problem at all punk." Undyne literally jumped into the hug followed closely behind by Frisk and Alphys, then Asriel and Asgore joined in "Come on guys! Family hug! Camari waved the others over, Shin was forced by Tabitha and Virgil. G stayed out of it, looked down at Mimi "I don't have a choice but to take care of her kid." He mumbled before being pulled into the hug by Undyne anyway.

You were let go one by one "I guess it's time to leave." Shin pointed out "Wait! (Y/N) has to sing!" Camari stomped her foot "Oh right!" Tabitha glanced at you "No way! There are to many people, I haven't sang in years!" You waved your hands up defensively "No getting out of it! You always sing to them before we leave!" Camari dragged you to the front of Mimis' grave "Sing! Sing! Sing!" The others slowly started chanting "Fine!" You shouted out in defeat "Got your music ready." Virgil spoke behind you with his transparent piano at the ready.

The forest had gone silent as you began your song. Your voice was smooth and pure, the words held true meaning to the purpose of why you sang. As if calling out to the SOULs of the dead and singing them to sleep for eternity, letting them know it really was ok, that they were finally safe and could move on. A nice lullaby for their eternal slumber. It caused a swell in every ones SOULs. Camari was swaying back and forth happily. 

G looked down to see your SOULs light had grown just a little inside the grave, he smiled as he listened to your angelic voice.

When you finished nothing but compliments hit you, you tried not to blush but you hated singing in front of people. Whether you knew them or not.

Everyone started walking back down the trail. Lead by Tabitha who was showing a short cut. Every so often someone would yawn, letting you know just how tiring the day had been for not just you. G grabbed your hand, but second guessed himself and let go falling back a bit behind you as you kept walking. 

When you made it back to the cars everyone exchanged numbers and slowly started to say goodbye "Tabitha had started her car as Shin was chatting with Alphys and Undyne about anime. Just as you were about to sneak into the passenger side G had leaned his back to the door.

"Can I help you?" Your response seemed to deflate his confidence.

"Just wondering if you want to come home with me, or stay at their place." He tilted his head to point to Tabitha who had opened the trunk "It would make since I go with them, they still have my stuff." He crossed your arms just as your bag was pushed into your cheek "No we don't, I brought it just in case you were heading home after this."Tabitha you bitch! She gave you a stern yet reassuring smile as she rounded the car and locked the doors. "I have no choice... like normal." You gave a deadpan expression as G headed to his motorcycle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You two had stopped at Grillbys to eat and talk, you actually didn't sit at the counter like normal, you sat in the back away from eavesdropping ears and prying eyes. You ordered a burger and soda, no way in hell you were drinking after today, no matter the temptation! 

"So about the elephant in the room." G started.

"Hey I am not that fat!" You argued back taking a bit of your burg.

'oh fuck i fell for her all over again!' Sans declared with a laugh.

"You're not fat... even if you were I like women with a bit of meat on their bones." He winked at you as you groaned. "G... that was not hip, or humorous. Go see a doctor." 

'fuck... she makes puns too! where have you been all my life!?' Sans sweat at the thought of him having his own body.

"Oh come on doll, don't tell me a fibula, that was on point." He waved his steak knife in the air to emphasis his (heh) point.

"Tibia-nest that was just as horrible. Put some backbone into it." You put your burger down and crossed your arms.

"No skin off my back." He put his knife down and smirked "Ketchup to my level babe, don't start something you can..." He pointed to a trash can "..not finish."

You looked about the room, everyone was groaning at your pun off, even away from everyone, they still knew G was starting a fire round of puns with you. "Can you knot..." you motioned to a curtain knot behind him "I doughnut think you can hand me." His smirk lifted as he leaned over the table.

"Oh doll face, I can handle anything you throw at me. Don't mind the holes, I can show you a good time." He pulled a time spice bottle out of his pocket, how did that even get there?

"Come now, this isn't punny, G. You are just pun-bearable." You swore his pinprick turned into a heart for a split second. "For the love of all that is! Stop!" Doggo howled, you both looked over at him and laughed "Throw me a bone here man, I can't help it." You added. "I'll throw something at you!" Doggo growled, though he actually wouldn't he liked you, you gave him pets. "Oh pal, are you having a ruff day?" G chimed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The puns were fired to everyone at Grillbys till he had to kick you both out for the night. You both walked around town punning back and forth, using anything and everything to your advantage. He even left his motorcycle at Grillbys just to walk, though he parked it out back, in a shed he only had the key too, you worried it might get stolen. 

There was positivity around you both as you walked around the towns park just telling jokes and puns. You passed an elderly couple that was sitting on the benches "Oh, you two are so cute together. Such a perfect couple." The elder lady smiled as you passed them, and your mood was soured. You technically weren't broken up... at least you don't think so, but you had a feeling G slept around over the course of days you were separated. 

G had frowned as he took your wrist and dragged you away from the elder couple. "Knowing you, you figured out I slept around while we were separated." He spoke softly "Yeah." You mumbled "Well once again, you're right." He sighed as guilt swallowed his SOUL. You frowned, you hated being right sometimes. "It was 3 girls. I couldn't bring myself to do it again after that, I know, I know I was wrong to do it. Technically we are still dating, neither of us broke up with the other." He stopped under a highway bridge and let you go "Obviously I have no right to ask you to forgive me, or even want to be with me after that, I just thought you should know that I did cheat on you." Those words hit you hard, he admitted so easily to his mistake.

"At least you can admit it. Most others would deny and try to keep the relationship going for a while." You swallowed the lump in your throat. "I am not one to get back with cheaters... hell I don't like giving second chances, but something tells me I have to give you one." You took a step towards him, he had his back to you, he couldn't bring himself to look at you. "But you are going to have to try even harder to get in my pants! Or my cuddles!" You declared. 

'you can take my sex but please not the cuddles!' Sans rage quit life that moment crying in the corner of Gs mind.

"I can work with that." He looked at you "Let's get home, it's late." He offered his hand for you, you narrowed your eyes looking for the whoopee cushion "It's safe." He laughed as you hesitantly took it.


	15. An Impact on your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papy goes into labor, G shows emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impact belongs to Hattey (at least that's what I could find, please correct me if I am wrong so I can give proper credit.)

"(Y/N)!"

You were tackled to the ground by a semi scaly blue fish lady right into the front door hallway of your apartment. You landed with a loud thud as Undyne nuzzled your cheek happily "How ya doing punk!" She cheered as Alphys trailed behind her, followed shortly after by Frisk and Asriel "Undyne what happened to you? You seem odd." You chocked out from her tight hold. "I am just so happy about the little baby!" Where is it!?" She suddenly shot up and looked around the hall "Living room, be quiet, they finally managed to get him to sleep." You waved to the living room still dazed on the ground. Everyone quickly walked into the living room, Frisk stopped to help you up.

In the living room sat an obviously exhausted Papyrus holding a bundle to his chest, Mettaton was next to him giving him kisses on the foreskull. Alphys instantly trotted over "S-sorry it took so l-long to get here, Undyne was h-hard to walk up. But once I s-said you had g-gone into labor she w-woke instantly." She opened her bag "It's ok darling. (Y/N) was more then helpful in your absence." The robot waved her worry off as Papy moved the bundle a bit so she could see. 

The baby was a little skeleton with a poof of hair on the right and covering the socket. He gave of a soft pink glow around his bones. He was sound asleep, Undyne had crocodile tears in her eyes "I wont cry... I wont cry... I- WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" She started to wail into Frisks shoulder "He is just so cute!" She sobbed out. "Did you think of names yet?" Frisk rubbed the fist ladies shoulders gently "Impact." Papyrus spoke out softly, poor thing was exhausted from child birth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had woken up that morning happily snuggled in your skeleton onesie only to smell something sweet. With some effort you got up and wobbled to you door and peaked out to see a plate of cinnamon rolls, it was so tempting but you knew there was a catch. G was getting sly with his tricks. Trying to make up for sleeping around, he was doing good. He took you out on dates once a week, each to a different place or a different activity. He even stood up for you in class when the girls approached you about being caught on one of your dates. 

They showed you a picture of you two kissing and they told you to break up with him, he belonged to everyone. Just as you were going to retort he stepped into the room and made his way to you "Can you not bothering my girl? She's had a stressful day." He grabbed your bag and headed back to the door, you ran to catch up to him before he turned around and looked at the girls "Leave her alone or I will give you a b a d t i m e. " He turned back around and left with you right behind him. You looked behind to see the girls shaking a bit.

After that he walked you to class, he made it obvious you two were a thing. He held your hand kissed your cheek before heading to his own class. Hell the dude took you out to lunch and paid for it! He really was making an effort.

Back to the cinnamon rolls. A bit of drool dripped down your chin as you looked around, no sign of the skeleton. Maybe you can sneak one off the plate.

With a few cautious steps you made your way over careful, looking left and right till you made it right up to the table. Just as your hand hovered over the target arms wrapped around your waist and a boney chin landed on your shoulder "Looks like I caught a little skeleton, I didn't know there was a female one around these parts." He breathed into your ear, you stiffened "Creepy!" You finally huffed out before snatching the roll and munching on it. You couldn't help it, you let out a low moan at the flavor. His hold tightened "Damn babe, do that again." He chuckled nuzzling his cheek bone against your cheek "Make me." You swallowed the bite, he used his chin to pull the hood out of his way so he got a good look at your neck, this had become new but natural. You try to rattle his bones, make him really pay for his sin on cheating and he happily played, if he went to far you told him and he pulled away.

He started with kisses, trailed up and down your sensitive skin, then he got to biting gently. His hands lowered to your hips as you finished off the roll, you even shifted your neck to give him a better angle, he gave you a reassuring nip. Once the roll was finished you slowly licked your fingers, you could feel his eyes burning into you, watching you intently, you forced it to be more seductive, started at the base of the finger and trailing your tongue up, sucked at the tip where most of the frosting was. You repeated to process to your other fingers then looked up at him, he had pulled away just to watch. "It was delicious, dear. Thanks." You tried to wiggle out of his grip but it only tightened. He forced your chin to turn to him before he crashed his teeth to your lips. 

You let out a surprised yelp into the kiss before melting. His tongue lapped at your lips, you refused him entrance forcing his hand, he lifted a hand up passed your stomach and up your chest till he groped a breast, you weren't expecting that so suddenly thus forcing a moan, he slipped in with an appreciative growl. 

He fought for dominance which didn't last long. You were still in a haze, he claimed your mouth with his tongue happily. Spinning your body around to face him you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Just as he moved from your tit to the front zipper of your onesie a knock rasped the door. He let out a harsh growl before pulling away "Fucking dust me." He marched over to the door while you collected yourself. That was hot.

You were mumbles and groans of pain. 

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" G spoke sternly "We did but they turned us away! They said they weren't equipped to handle monster births." Mettaton argued as they both helped a heavily in labor Papyrus onto the couch. As they sat him down he let out a loud whine "It hurts." Mettaton instantly sat next to his mate, grabbing his hand. "Fucking bastards where do they expect you to go?" G grabbed his phone and dialed a number. 

"Alphys I need you to get to my apartment..."

"Paps in labor and the hospital turned him away..."

"Then wake her ass up!"

"i don't give a shit blame it on me! yeah ok hurry!"

He hung up in anger "Undyne is passed out from a night of drinking with Tabitha and Virgil, Alphys is trying to wake her up. She might not be here for a while though." He balled his fists. He was so unsure of what to do "We can't wait for them to get here! He can't just hold it inside him!" Mettaton freaked out.

You stood up suddenly "Get me warm water and a bunch of towels, G. Mettaton grab the coffee table and bring it close so he can prop his feet on it." You slid your sleeves up as far as they could go and unzip the top a bit, this was going to be a first. "Don't just stand there! Go!" You ordered G off to which he sprinted to the bathroom. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"He is as h-healthy as they c-come." Alphys smiled at the parents. "Where's G?" Arsriel looked for the shorter Skeleton "Oh right! he went out front cause he couldn't handle it. I'll go get him." You ran out of the apartment, running into Toriel and Asgore on your way down. You found G sitting on a bench, his head in his hands leaning over his lap. "You can come back in now." You stepped up to him, he must have been deep in thought because he flinched before looking up at you. He had tears running down his sockets, your own eyes widened. He never cried before. He looked away and sniffled.

You stood in front on him reaching for his face you turned him and brought him over to you, at this height his head reached just below your chest, you wrapped your arms around his skull gently and held him there, he hesitated but eventually wrapped his arms around your stomach and cried softly into your stomach.

You didn't ask why he was crying, even though you reeeally wanted to know. When he had calmed down you wiped some stray tears away and smiled at him. Though you weren't expecting it he gave a genuine smile back at you causing you to blush. Most times the prick only smirks. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few hours of fawning over Impact and everyone took their leave, Mettaton made an appointment with Alphys for check ups for Impact and G helped Papyrus into the limo. As they did that you cleaned up, there were coffee mugs all over as well as bloody towels, well looks like you need to buy more. You tossed them into the basket for laundry. G came back in and locked the door as you cleaned. 

He watched you carefully "How did you know what to do?" He suddenly asked "Know what?" You tilted your head at him "About... labor, how did you know what you needed and what to do?" He leaned on the wall with crossed arms. You laughed "I had no clue. I just did what I saw on tv, it's sorta basic information for people, when the baby is crowning you push. Plus there was no umbilical cord that needed to be cut. So it was a little easier." 

He looked your over before sighing "Thanks... for helping them." 

'be more fucking sincere then that!!' Sans gave a harsh scold

"I was scared I would lose him." He confessed suddenly causing you to sit up on your knees and stop cleaning "I looked up childbirth, for the most part it is the same for both humans and monsters, humans have a higher possibility of dying in childbirth then monsters but ya know... I was worried without an actual doctor I'd lose him." Aww he was showing actual emotion! "I would never let him or that baby die." You stood up and dusted yourself off. "I know but it's not like you could have controlled it." He wasn't bitter but the words still hurt.

You took his hand gently and headed towards your room. Once inside you had him sit on the bed and turned your back to him "What's this about girlie?" He scooted up against the wall looking at your back with a raised bone brow.

Taking a breath you calmed your nerves... you hadn't done this in years. "Impact was sorta sick... being made of two types of magic. Normally that doesn't effect a monster, since yeah know that's what you're made of. But both types of magic were fighting for dominance, normally the magic is settled before birth but his wasn't." 

"Are you telling me Alphys lied! Is he sick!?" G leaned forward in worry as you spun around "No! He is healthy! Nothing is wrong. But during labor I influenced his magic to settle and pick a dominate. Though i don't know whose magic it was. I think it was Papys' but I am not sure." You confessed.

"How did you do that? Only a select few monsters with high levels of healing properties can do that." He calmed a bit knowing the kid would be alright. "You saw it didn't you? In Mimis' grave, part of my SOUL is there." He nodded. You brought your hands up to you chest "I did some pretty stupid stuff that day." You laughed nervously before making a pulling gesture with your hands.

A purple glow emerged, it had a white hue around the purple. Gs' sockets widened as he looked at it. It was all that you were, half purple and the other half cut off and white. It was two very different halves making up a whole SOUL. 

'look away she is indecent!' Sans screamed in embarrassment. 

"Doll, please put that back." He gulped trying to look away but couldn't force himself too. "This is how I settled his magic. I fractured my SOUL and took half of Mimis' I couldn't live without her so I took half of her with me. I gained a bit of healing from her, but it doesn't work on me." You cupped the SOUL in your hands gently before putting it back into your chest.

It was like he was in a trance, till it was gone he couldn't look away but once it was gone he could. "Don't ever do that again." He warned looking at you with a stern glare "Yeah I know. Monsters find SOULs to be sacred, they only show it to one other and even that's rare." You waved it off as if you didn't just make a huge ass statement to the monster on your bed. "You could have just told me without showing me ya know." He coughed out.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't have seen you so flustered, its a cute look on you." You commented with your own side smirk. 

Before you knew it in a blink you were pinned to the wall, he loomed over you with a predatory look of sorts "Oh honey, I can make you just as flustered."


	16. Fuck you Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are boned. Cliterally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue stop sign!
> 
> This chapter houses smut, don't like don't read! Smut be sex! Don't like or know what sex is well this chapter is not for you!

Spring rolled on in with ease. The leaves grew back the grass was bright and green, water flowed. Spring dresses were on the market yet again and exams had finally passed. G had proved his worth and even though you told him he had repented for his sin of cheating he still kept spoiling you, either with attention, cuddles, food or items you wanted.

You sat in classes passing notes back and forth, since he sat behind you it wasn't a problem, you had refolded the note and got ready to pass it when your phone buzzed. You checked it quick to see it was Alphys, crap you had nearly forgotten. The text read:

"It f-flares up tomorrow. M-make preparations."

You turned the screen off hoping G didn't read it over your shoulder and passed the note. You started to have an inner freak out. Lets see... your room was ready, you cleaned every bed sheet and blanket you had and piled them in the corner of your room. You had a few bottles of water. You should be good. You were patted with the note on your head causing you to flinch in a startle. He didn't hide the fact he was passing notes. The teacher knew, he just didn't bother nor care.

~Who you talking to besides me doll?~

~No one, Alphys was just giving me back my test results. All clear.~ You lied and passed it back.

Another hit to your head. ~Good to know. Any plans tomorrow? I got nothing going on.~

Shit, shit, shit ~Actually planned to sleep in. Now that I think of it, you should go grocery shopping tomorrow. We are out of a few things, I can make a list.~ Under pass before taking some notes.

~How about you go with me?~ This time he rubbed it along your neck on a few bite marks he had left a few days ago from a steamy red light green light grab game you both played. 

You stiffened and grabbed the note with a huff ~Really want to sleep in, you can join me later after ok?~ 

~Fine by me. ;)~ Fuck sake a side ways winky face he can be such a nerd.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

G woke up the next day oddly fully awake. He left his room to be jumped on by a nearly fully grown Roman "Hey little man." He pet the dogs head. These pets really grow up fast. Roman got down and trotted off to be on the couch. Lucipurr was sitting on the table licking her paws, next to her lay a note and some money. Must be the list for groceries. He glanced over it to notice it was basic items, Milk, Butter, Bread some chips and soda and a few candy items. He pocketed the list and put the money into his wallet. It was 12 in the evening, they both really did sleep in.

He knocked on (Y/N)s door, a raspy "What?" was heard. "Going to the store... are you ok?" Even when sleepy she had a normal voice, something was off "Yeah... just go." Her voice was closer to the door, she seemed like she might be sick "Are you sick? I can wait on the groceries, do you need help?" He was worried, this would be the first time she got sick. He doesn't even know how to help a sick human, but damn it he would try if he had to. "NO!" She suddenly shouted "I am fine, rough night of sleep, just go." She calmed down a bit but her voice was still raspy "Alright, just call me or text if you need anything." He took his leave.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At the store he ran into Alphys and Undyne, they walked around talking while they shopped "She seemed sick?" Undyne questioned grabbing some shrimp from the freezer "Yeah, raspy voice and there seemed to be a bit of magic seeping from under the door." He looked over the list. He got milk and bread as well as the butter now he needed the soda and candy. Alphys was sweating nervously "I am going t-to grab some r-ramen!" She suddenly shouted and took off to the next aisle "We already stocked up though..." Undyne gave a dead panned look.

"Make her soup, that always makes Alphys happy." She poke grabbing some other frozen goods "What kinda soup?" G checked her cart, they really do stock up in bulk when they shop, such hermits sometimes. "Any soup with a healthy broth." She spoke as if it was obvious.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On his way out he ran into Camari, she was walking annoying dog "Oh hey hey G!" She smiled "What'cha doing? I thought you would be with (Y/N) for the next few weeks." She peeked over at his bags "Oh! You were stocking up I see! Good job, though you should probably buy more water." She mulled that over with narrowed eyes as A.D sniffed him and gave a happy hello bark "Why for the next few weeks?" G was suspicious, what did Camari know that he didn't.

"Aren't you helping her with her heat?" Camari tilted her head at the skeleton.

....

....

....

....

.... 

"Heat!?" He screamed nearly dropping his bags and startling some humans that were walking around "Yeah. Since are body has such massive amounts of magic they can flare up once every few seasons. Since humans naturally don't have a heat it is only seasonally a few times out of the year. (Y/N) bounces around without a pattern so Alphys tries to track it and tell her."Camari explained picking up the little dog and nuzzling it as it sleep. 

"She didn't tell me at all." He gritted his teeth.

"Oh, well she is near the boss monster level so her heat lasts weeks, and she doesn't have a mate and isn't even claimed by anyone." She seemed to be thinking.

"How long as she gone without... getting help during her heat?" He flushed at the thought, and even got mad at the idea of someone else touching her.

"Let see... our heats started around the age of 14, a few years after we left the labs. But when hers rolled around we all tried to help her but it was to much for us, we had to stop. We even tried all together at once but that failed too... now shes 23 so... 9 years without any help. We tried her first year ever with a heat and had to stop." She confessed with a light blush "She also... changes." This caught his attention."Changes how?"

"Not my place to say, just don't freak out when you see her." Was her only warning. 

"Thanks for telling me." He thanked her with a nod, she hummed and he teleported off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He put the food away in a hurry, anything that didn't need to be refrigerated was still in bags on the floor as he marched over to her room. The magic he sensed seeping through the door earlier was stronger now. The more she puts this off the more dangerous it can be. He knocked on the door. No reply. He hesitantly opened the door to see a panting lump on her bed, the covers were on her form but judging by the clothes on the floor she was naked.

'that magic level.' Sans choked out. 

He was right, if she was a monster she would top and be a strong boss monster. Hell she might even pass Asgore with this much magic. 

'When this is all over, try talking to her about her time in the lab. I wish to know just how many monsters magic dwells inside her.' Gaster spoke. 

G made his way to the bed after closing the door. His steps were long in stride and it only took a short moment for him to get to the side of her bed. 

'she was wearing those lacy panties you bought her for the party! why are they off!' Sans lets out a whine.

G looked down to see the panties laying on the floor by the bed, To bad he wasn't the cause of them being off. He reached for the blanket , just as he made a grab for it she moved a bit and groaned. He took a sharp inhale (not that he needed it) as she moved again, then again. Till she finally rolled over and made a motion to sit up. She must have been on her knees and straightened up, the blanket started sliding off and G took a step back.

She was fully straightened and the blanket finally slides all the way off, she was in fact on her knees, her hands lay limp on her sides and her head was tilted and facing up a bit, G looked her form over. The blanket was a puddle around her form, part of it covered her crotch. But she didn't have skin anymore... no she was in nothing but her skeleton. Her sockets were lidded and a purple hue was flushed on her cheeks, no pinpricks either, she twitched and blinked a bit. Her pinpricks flashed to life and she met his gaze.

She slowly reached for the blanket, her blush growing darker. Tears started to pool in her sockets from embarrassment, the fact she controlled her self so well with a male in her presents spoke volumes of her self control. G was a bit envious with it. "Get out." She mumbled before pulling the blanket over her ribs and shouted "Get out!"

G flinched still trying to register what he was seeing. Her she was, literally in her skeleton, magic flaring every which way ready to mate and he couldn't make a fucking move! "C-Camari told me what was wrong. I am here to help." Curse his stutter he moved forward "You can't help!" She scooted away as he approached "I can, let me." He crawled on the bed to reach her.

She was trapped between the wall and him, her knees were brought up to her chest as she held tight to the blanket "Let me help you, (Y/N)." He tried to calm her. "It's dangerous to go on with a heat without any relief. You already have gone 9 years of it." He slowly crawled up to her, his own ribs were against her knees as he took the blanket. He made note of her bones being flushed purple, she was already so far along with her heat, how has she not jumped him yet. Any boss monster would have, being this close to any living creature. "You can't help me... no one can handle me like this." She was started to pant, she was slowly losing her control. "Boss monster heats are the hardest, but another boss monster can help you." He tugged lightly at the blanket, she let go with ease as he pulled it off her body.

"I can handle you babe." He moved his hands to her knees, she flinched at the contact, he slowly started to pull her legs apart, she tried to fight just a bit before submitting. He crawled between them "Good girl." He smiled at her before settling between her legs, he lifted them up to lay on his hip bones as he got closer "Ready babe?" He pulled her face closer to his she gave a light nod before he pulled her into a kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Make a note to kick his ass later, right now you need to bone. He pulled you into a kiss, it was odd without lips. Must be how he feels every time you two kiss. He put his hands on you hip bones, your body heated up even more from the touch. You let out a soft moan as his tongue entered your mouth only to pull back he looked at you with shock. You flushed with more embarrassment "Do you not know how to manifest your magic in this state?" 

'we get her skeleton virginity! yes!' Sans cheered happily.

'Stars sake Sans, can't you tell how embarrassed she is!?' Gaster shouted at him 

You shook you head no. "I didn't even know that was possible till... I met you." Fuck that was cheesy. He gave a light laugh "It's real simple. You just shape your magic into what you need or want. A tongue should be easy for you." He stuck his yellow appendage out to show you. He even licked your cheek before dipping it into your mouth quickly then ducked back out.

He waited patiently as you tried. He watched as your jaw lit up with a dull purple. You flicked your new tongue out, it was simple, and felt natural. Only thing was it was purple and glowed like Gs' He smirked and leaned forward "Good girl." Before he forced his tongue back in your mouth, a sudden moan passed your teeth.

'hurry up already!' Sans screamed 

G pulled away before scooting back "I want you to lay down doll." He gestured to the rest of the bed. You whined but did as told. Fuck you were such a pussy sub. You laid down as he took off his jacket and tossed it to the floor, he shucked off his boots too before crawling over you, he brought your knees back to his hips and rubbed his own waist against you. You jolted from the sudden pleasure and moaned arching your back "And that's with my pants on, damn babe you are so desperate." He chuckled lowly before giving you peck on the teeth.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he moved down your body at a slow pace. He started with your neck, kissing up and down biting a certain parts he remembered you like. He brought his hands to your chest and rubbed them down, the farther he got the more heat built up on you. The last few ribs were so sensitive they caused a subtle arch of your spine. You let your moans slide. You didn't have the strength or mind set to stop.

He gripped the last rib and rubbed the under side of it pulling a gasp from you. His kisses followed his touches, down each individual rib, he even licked the under side of some. You were a withering mess underneath him. He pulled back to watch you as his hands dipped deeper down till it fell and landed on your spine. "F-fuck!" You whined out so sensitive. His hand trailed back up, putting pressure against you spine and each vertebra, rubbing over the lines with his thumb before putting more pressure. Whines and moans escaped you till he stopped just as it was getting good. You peeled your sockets opened to give him a threatening look just as you were going to complain he gave a mischievous smirk and racked his hand all the way down your spine like a fucking piano, he repeated the process a few times.

You twitched a wiggled so beautifully in his eyes, and fuck your moans were enticing.

He finally placed his hand on your ilium and looked it over. "S-Stop staring!" You choked out. "Sorry, couldn't help it." He met your sockets "So help me if you pick now of all times to compliment me I am finishing myself off without you!" You shouted only for him to laugh "Nah, you wont get off by yourself while in heat. Girls are always hard to get off, a heat makes it even worse." He leaned down to whisper "But if you want me to stop so you can try, go right ahead and let me know." You growled.

You couldn't only take so much teasing like this and the glow in his pants was an obvious statement of how horny he had gotten over the course of teasing you. Your body was growing to hot to handle so you thought it best to swap. With a shove you spun him around so he was on the bed with a shocked look. You nuzzled into his cheek happily. Fuck where you actually purring. "I am bored of getting teased. You're turn." You gave him a wink as he was trying to register what just happened.

You repeated what he did to you, kissed down his neck and ribs, nipping here and there trailing your hands down to undo his belt, tossed it somewhere in the room and rubbed him through his pants. He gave a gorgeous response. Bucking into your hand and groaned. His eye flashed a darker yellow, he wasn't able to hold it back anymore. 

As your head got farther down your rubs got harsher, his grunts got shorter. "So hard." You nuzzled his pants before pulling them down. his erect member popped out. Just like his tongue it was a bright yellow. it was longer then an average human at least 8 inches and had a nice thickness to it. You looked back up at him to see him watching you intently with a blush. Still looking at him your gripped the tip and rubbed down, he hissed at the contact and tilted his head back. 

You rubbed the shaft a few and sucked the tip, pre started to drip from it, it didn't have a taste but it did tingle in your mouth. Magic is odd. He twitched as bad as you did when he rubbed your spine. You finally thought it time to take him into your mouth. You could only take 6 of his 8 inches you rubbed the rest. He gasped when the heat of your mouth engulfed him. He lifted his upper half with his elbows to watch you. You bobbed then pulled back and licked before taking him in again "B-baby... fuck." He whined out he bucked into you. You held tight to the base and bobbed faster, he was twitching. Must be close. He let out a deep moan before grabbing the back of your skull and forced you all the way down. He spilled into your mouth and groaned riding out his first orgasm, you had swallowed the best you could but some spilled out the sides of your mouth. When he let go you pulled back.

He was a happy mess, you wiped what was left of the corners of your mouth and licked it off "I'm suppose to help you not the other way around." He panted out as he came down from his high you finally remembered how hot your body was getting, specially between your pubis. You closed your legs and whined, something was leaking onto your thighs you looked down to see a purple liquid. 

Your whine had caught his attention he followed your gaze and smirked "You made a mess, let me clean you. Get up here." He gestured to his face as he laid all the way down "You want me to sit on your face!?" That was a first "Hell yeah now hurry up." He ordered.

You straddled his hips before crawling up, he let out a soft fuck as he looked at you, you settled yourself carefully on his skull and placed your hands on the wall for support. He lapped at your thighs before moving up to your subpubic angle. He placed his arms around your legs to get a hold of you, he pushed his tongue into your subpubic, it was odd. The gap that made your pelvic inlet formed a sorta pocket made of magic where his appendage was. He felt amazing and natural like when you made your own tongue you withered above him, your legs were wobbling as you moaned. His tongue was longer then a humans and reached deeper inside to find your special spot, you grind down and pant wanting him to graze that spot again, he gets the message and does it over and over. A pressure builds in your nonexistent stomach "G!" You looked down, he gave a wink as he delved deeper in. You were so close, he let go of one of your legs to favor his twitching cock, rubbing in time with your grinds.

A few more minutes and you came, you rode out your orgasm just like G and as you came down form your high G had pushed your onto your side and lifted a leg over his shoulder "Ready for the main event babe?" He didn't wait for a response as he rubbed his cock agasints the open of your subpubic where that pocket was and plunged inside. You rolled over onto your back as he held your leg up, you both let out a harsh moan as he let you adjust to the size. It didn't hurt, but it had been a while since anyone had been inside you. He looked at you for a signal you nodded and he instantly pulled out and thrust back in. Each thrust was met with a moan from you, or a twitch of your body.

Once he was sure you could handle more he sped up, going harsher with each thrust. He ran his hand down your spine again as he thrust. 

You reached your peak a few more times till he let go of your leg letting it fall to the side, he picked you up by the ass and lifted you onto his lap, the new angle helped it deeper into you, you wrapped your arms around him as he lifted and dropped you on his cock, you grind into his thrusts. He kissed up and down your neck before climaxing inside of you, he was far from over though. He dropped you back to the bed "Roll over." He ordered pulling out of you, you did as told getting on your hands and knees in a haze as he mounted you from behind, reentering before slamming into you with reckless abandon. You clenched the bed sheets and moaned out. 

He leaned down against you, wrapping his hands around your ribs and pounded, grunting often before he shoved you off your hands and down fully with just your knees, he reached even deeper then the last position. "G!" You turned your head to look over your shoulder at him, he had his sockets closed as he thrusts. Drool dripped down your chin as you tried to meet his thrusts. A familiar feeling hit your stomach "Close..." You panted out before moaning his name over and over. "Wanna cum with me babe?" He growled finally looking at you as you nodded with a plea "Yes please! Please!" You panted out. His thrusts got sloppy as he reached his own peak. One finally thrust sent you and him over the edge as he spilled into you again, he slowed his thrusts to help you ride it out till he finally stopped. He didn't pull out or let you go you both bathed in the afterglow. 

"My knees hurt get off." You wiggled causing him to grunt "Yeah... get use to it we are far from done doll." He pulled you back into a sitting position, his chest to your back as he gently bounced you on his still twitching cock. "I'm reacting to your heat, it started mine up. Two birds one stone." He nuzzled the back of your skull before changing his pace for a more faster one.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were pressed into the wall, he was on his knees pinning you with his body as your clawed at his shoulder blades as he thrust at a harsh pass. If you could die from sex you most certainly would have a week ago. Everything was sore and your heat had finished 2 days ago. The rest of you anatomy has come back and you were back to normal, but G still had his own heat going. 3 weeks of heated fucking and a few breaks to sleep and eat can really do you in. Everything ached between your legs were sore and you know for a fact you would not be able to sit or walk for a while. The thought of a maid G, or even a nurse G was enough to use later when you were ready to be aroused. As for now it was the literal home stretch and this was your last rump. G finally came and pulled out as you sank into the bed, you leaked everything he had pumped into you these passed 3 weeks, not to mention you were bruised with bite marks and a few hickeys.

"Fuck doll. Sorry." He looked your over. You both were exhausted that was clear "I'll start a bath." He buttoned his pants and headed out "Wait I wanna sleep!" You tried to stop him "Trust me, I want to, too. But its best we clean up before then. We can nap for days after that long session." He closed the door as you groaned. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The bath was nice and warm, G was behind you rubbing your shoulders and back getting you nice and clean as your worked on you arms and stomach, he paused to grab a spoon, dipped it into a bowl of soup and carefully brought it to your mouth. He warmed it up from a few days ago when he made it and thought it best to eat while bathing. You happily ate it and hummed happily. 

He scrubbed your hair clean as you washed his ribs, your turn to feed him. The sight made you giggle. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He put clean bed sheets on as you got dressed for bed, it was just one of his shirts. (surprisingly he had shirts) He came in once done and picked you up gently. "Ready for bed?" He carried you to your room "For 7 years." You chimed as he laid you done, getting in after you and using his magic to turn the lights off.


	17. Bonus

~~~~~Bonus P.O.V Chapter~~~~~

They listened patiently as Camari explained why there little human was in heat. Once G teleported to the apartment they freaked out... at least Sans did.

"we get to bone! we finally get to bone!" He freaked with a happy manor. Normally her wouldn't be so happy about boning but that pun off a while back really got him falling for the human. Plus she was so soft to the touch. He has a dirty human fucking fetish and he doesn't care!

Gaster was more silent about his thoughts. True he was curious about the human body in general this could be a good opportunity to see it up close, but he was a monster of privacy. But he couldn't really control that aspect since he was a half of G, a passenger on a tour he couldn't get off of no matter how many times he wish to. He accept his fate of having to watch and waited for G to head to her room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They watched with flushed cheek bones at the sight before them. Not having their own body to partake in the sexy times was really a downer for them, doomed only to watch as G gave the magical human lovely ministrations to her skeleton body.

It was to much for Sans "Hurry up already!" He shouted in annoyance, true if he had his own body he would have teased her just as slowly. But the poor thing didn't thus he was damned to watch like it was a porno online. 

Gaster on the other hand was a rattling mess of both arousal and embarrassment, not having his own body rubbed him the wrong way too. He missed the touch of a loving mate. He too watched her reaction with intensity, a front row sit to the who thing as it played out. Live porn... though he claimed it was for science. The more they become sexually active the more he can study the human body. 

They all agreed her body was magnificent, even without flesh. Her reactions even more so. 

"come on G i want more moans out of her mouth!" Sans ordered, not that he could do anything about it.

'She wont be moaning your name anyway so shut it.' G scolded letting out a growl as he laid down. 

They watched as she crawled up his body before planting herself on his skull. Fuck sake this was so hot to watch! Why couldn't they have their own bodies!? They watched as she twitched and moaned for his tongue, the soft glow of her bones were amazing to watch, the swirled around and grew in brightness as she reacted to him.

They watched as she hit her climax, he pushed her onto his side as she twitched from her high "final-fucking-lly!" Sans growled out as he watched the yellow member enter her, she let out a harsh gasp before giving a soft moan.

"Go easy on her!" Gaster shook his nonexistent head at the rough treatment. 

'She likes it, just look at her.' G argued as he thrust into her with a fast pace. 

He wasn't wrong she loved it, gripping at the sheets, arching her back. She was a little freak... and they loved it. 

He switched the position for her to be on his lap and bounced on his cock. The new angle and deepness caused her to shutter around him and tighten. His own body had spiked in heat, the feeling was all two familiar to all three of them. His own heat was started up, in reaction to hers. This was a rare occurrence in monsters. They normal had a set time for their heats each season, only massive amounts of heated magic could cause any monster- including boss monsters- to started their heat. Just how much magic did this human have in her tiny body. 

G wasn't aware of his heat starting but they were, they didn't know if they should tell him yet or not. They settled to just watch for now. If they truly had to they would tell him.

As he mounted her from behind Sans couldn't help but drool at the sight, this position was his favorite. any position that gave a good sense of size difference was his favorite. She was so much smaller compared to their hosts body and that was a huuge turn on for him. Gaster was more of a holding during sex kinda monster. He was a love maker, loved a slow pace. But he could get behind (heh) this for now, considering Gs' heat was effecting his thought process.

As he collapsed on top of her in a panting, sweaty mess they thought it best to tell him. "G you must notice by now, your heat has reacted to her." The eldest spoke calmly.

"have fun, i am sure she wont mind being devoured by a REAL monster." Sans chimed with a devious smirk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three weeks and her body returned back to normal. They watched as her body started to morph back. It started with her veins and muscles, it was odd to watch them grow, then her skin formed and hair grew. She tightened around his cock, all three of them shuttered at that, his heat induced state effected them completelyeven though they couldn't participate. 

'Fuck doll you are so soft and tight.' G had panted out.

"bite the hell outta her! mark her!" Sans snarled as G obeyed in a heated haze. Claiming everything he could bite as his.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2 days later and he had finally subcome to his heat. He had finished with content and as the haze lifted off their minds they noticed just how fragile their human was. She was against the wall, a mess. Bruised and scraped with obvious scratch marks.

"You really let yourself go huh?" Gaster was taken aback at the sight, though she wasn't showing signs of pain. She might still be in a 3 weeks long of sex daze.

'Fuck me. I need to clean her up and heal her.' He sat back and looked at her with ashamed sockets.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"She is so peaceful." Gaster pointed out as he looked to her all curled up in the blankets. She had a hand brought up to her mouth as she softly snored. Her half ass dried hair laid about her head like a halo. G leaned down from his spot next to her and gave a gentle skellie kiss to her check, she nuzzled into the pillow more and smiled.

"get some sleep. you earned it after that heavy session." Sans commented.

He got in bed, used his magic to turn off the light and wrapped his arm around her before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Punny_Fan. They asked for a change in perspective sorta chapter. See how Gaster and Sans reacted to the heat situation. I also figured some others might have been curious about it too, so I hope this is satisfactory for ya dears.


	18. His Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G tells you his past finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short smut in this chapter... be warned.

You slept for days after that. A light coma of 4 days, well sorta a light coma, you still woke up to eat and use the bathroom. Though you had to wake G cause you literally couldn't walk, it hurt to sit too. He didn't mind having to carry you, though he nearly walked into a few walls cause he was so sleepy.

You finally fully healed and managed to get out of bed, your skellie was still sound asleep. He was peaceful so you gently covered him back up before grabbing some clothes and headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower. 

You started the water and set everything on the counter closing the door with a soft click as you stripped from Gs' shirt you were wearing and hopped in.

The water hit your back and soothed your still semi aching bones. For the most part you were healed but you had some aches in your joints, not to mention the bite marks that littered your body. He really was a biter. You replayed the whole thing in your mind, you still couldn't get passed the fact you two had sex, not that you were complaining, but damn... you had been contemplating how to bring the topic up to him. You had needs too and the vibrating dildo under your bed just didn't do it for you anymore. But you weren't sure if G was ready to go that far, yeah he was a horn dog and slept around a bunch so he might have jumped at the chance to fuck, but you didn't know that.

As you got to washing your hair you felt a wet rag with soap start washing your back, you flinched and look behind you to see one of your vectors and another giving you a thumbs up "Fine but only because I am to lazy." You told them to which they wiggled happily and got to work washing your back and shoulders. 

Your shower was a walk in, glass doors that got foggy quick and could fit at least 3 people. 

As you rinsed your hair the vectors lowered to your legs and thighs "Uh uh uh! Don't you dare!" You warned crossing your legs only to have one wrap around your stomach and up to your neck, grabbing hold of your throat, not giving any pressure but letting you know they were in charge "Come on that isn't far." You whined as the other tapped your legs forcing you to uncross them. The free vector shot forth and rubbed your thighs before moving to you heat, giving a short rub of your slit and moving to your clit. You let out a soft moan and moved back into the tile wall.

They always got like this after a heat, it sorta sucked but sorta didn't. You never understood why they did this, they just did. 

As one rubbed at your delicate nub another formed into existence and thrust its fingers into you. You arched off the wall and moaned, the vector that held your throat tighten slightly, your vision went hazy a bit as the fingers got faster, you shuttered at the pleasure.

"What do we have here?" A deep voice chuckled darkly, you looked to see G standing with his arms crossed in nothing, looking over your form and vectors. They didn't stop, just slowed as they kept pleasuring you. "Girlie, I thought you would know better. You belong to me now, and I didn't give you permission to fuck yourself." He crossed the shower to get to you.

"They always do this... I-I can't stop them." You were flushed he caught you like this. The vectors stalled as he got closer.

"I thought you controlled them. Do they have minds of their own or something?" He leaned forward, kissing your forehead before trailing down your jaw to your neck, kissing anywhere visible to him.

"Sorta... the monsters they are made of..." The fingers gave a few harsh thrusts forcing you to pause and moan out "Mind of... their own." You finished.

"I guess I will let them play with me then, though I am not to good at sharing." He warned as he grabbed the vector that held your throat and pulled it off, replacing it with his own hole ridden hand "I guess I have to train them for you." He mused softly before biting a free spot on your shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was pure bliss for you. He let them toy with you while he pinned you to the wall making out with you, flicking your nipples and playing with your breasts. You honestly didn't know if it was torture or a sick fantasy come to life. He let out a moan as one of the hands gripped his hard member and jerked "G-Guess they go both ways." He joked as he thrust into its hand, trailing kisses down your chest.

The vector got him off easily, he came onto your abdomen and down your thighs, he instantly got hard again "Think you can handle another round?" He huffed out lifted you off the ground and threw your legs around his hip bones, the vectors moved out of the way "Please... just for an hour or two though." You warned placing your hands to his chest "No worries. I can only handle a round or two." He chuckled before lining up with your entrance and slamming forward.

The vectors wiggled around before rubbing down your bodies, any sensitive part they could fine they rubbed as you grind against each other. Giving bliss filled moans, they ran down his spine and your thighs. "F-fuck they know what... uh, they are doing." He groaned picking up his pace. 

"I-I use them during my-ah heats... normally, ah~!" You bucked forward as he reached the right spot inside you.

"You are so using them more often babe." He growled out as he slammed you down with a finally thrust and spilling into you. The vectors kept rubbing till you were spent then vanished. "Time to actually get clean." He panted setting you down on your feet carefully.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Why are we here?" You asked as G kept walking forward. A few weeks after your heats he told you to pack for a few days trip, you did as told and he teleported your things somewhere, though you don't know where. He made you take a bus up the mountain and it had stopped a few miles away from his intended stop so you had to walk.

"I know about your past, and basically where you grew up." He lit a cigarette as he walked. "Now it is my turn to show and tell." 

You looked at him in surprise "You don't have to! I would never ask you to go back underground just to show me where you lived! We can just talk about it or something!" You tried to argue.

"It's fine doll. I don't mind." He reassured you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few more miles and you ended up smack against Mt. Ebott, a giant hole was in front of you. "This was were the barrier was placed." He explained grabbing your hand and headed in. 

He showed you the kings house that was just in front of the exit, it was odd placement. Going through his house to get to the barrier, G laughed when you pointed that out. The next place the CORE. He walked you through it quickly, he explained it kept the underground running for the most part, and before the monsters moved to the surface he and Alphys had to find a new way to cool it. He said a wolf monster threw ice blocks from another part underground and they floated to it to cool it. Pretty creative. 

Next was Hotland. A place made up of lava near the CORE. It was to hot man, he showed you Alphys old lab and the TRUE Lab under it. He explained that she was the second Royal Scientist and the TRUE lab belonged to the first. You questioned who the first was but he told you he would explain later. 

Waterfall was next, yep a place that was as damp and wet as Hotland was hot. It was dark too. You passed a bunch of bright blue flowers that whispered to you, you heard whole conversations in few. "What are these?" You slipped from his grip and walked over to one "Echo flowers. They repeat the last thing they hear." He paused to watch you. You kneeled down and listened.

"I can't wait to see the real stars!" 

"Me either! I beat they are so bright and pretty!" 

"We waited so long now we can really see the surface." 

"I'm a little scared to be honest. Humans... have they really changed?" 

"I don't know, we can only hope. We have each other even if they haven't. Promise?"

"Promise."

You moved away careful not to make an noise so they conversation and promise stayed. You walked back to G, as he was about to ask what you heard you shushed him softly and gestured for him to continue with the tour. He seemed curious but took your hand anyway.

You made it to the dump and he said this is where monsters found things from humans, they reused some of it too. He said his old bed came from here. You inwardly cringed at the thought.

Waterfall got colder and colder as your got farther away. Snow?

"Welcome to my part of the underground. Snowdin." He gestured with no true interest. It was cold and had snow covered pine trees everywhere "D-d-does it a-a-always snow h-here?" Your teeth were chattering together as you moved closer to him. "Yep." He pulled away and stripped his jacket off before putting it on you with the hood up.

*His jacket is warm and smells heavily of whiskey and cigarettes. But you don't mind.*

You put your arms through the sleeves and zipped it up. It was a little big on you, hell you could wave the sleeves around and smack someone. He put his arm around your shoulders and walked again. You made it to Snowdin town and passed a shed and a house, then Grillbys. A library with a misspell, which you laughed at causing G to smirk next was an Inn and Shop then G stopped walking. "That is basically the underground, the RUINS are up ahead but aren't important. Toriel lived there though, between here and there is more forest and snow. Not worth the trip." He turned around with you and headed into Grillbys.

"What we doing in here?" You wiggled your brow. "Nothing like that, Grillby would kill me if he learned I fucked in his bar... again." He let go of you and headed into the back before reappearing with a bottle of sorts. "Alright lets head home." He headed out and made his way back to the house with a shed. You followed close behind.

He pulled out some keys and unlocked the door "This was your house underground?" You tilted you head as he opened the door "Yep, home sweet home." 

You stepped in to be met with a kitchen across the door a table between them with a rock on a plate, the living room was hug but not couch or tv, there were stairs to the far left that led to a balcony with two doors and a painting with a bone in the middle."I'll be right back. Stay riiight here." He moved you closer to the door before vanishing. You looked at the rock with narrowed eyes... it had sprinkles on it.

In a blink a bed flopped down next to you... at least just a mattress did, not a whole bed. G was laying on it. On his side, his head propped up with his elbow. One leg bend up and the other straight behind it. 

"Paint me like one of your french skeletons." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You literally jumped his ass. Leading to a few more hours of hot sex, though he insisted you put the jacket back on, it got cold even in the house. He really liked seeing you in just it and nothing else. Once you were done he grabbed a few blankets and pillows, before cuddling up to you. "So why did you drag me down here? Not that I am complaining." You nuzzled into his ribs. He rubbed your shoulder with his thumbs. "Like I said, to show and tell you where I came from." He nuzzled your head before sighing. You had a feeling you would be in for a long story.

"I'll start from the beginning. This, isn't the original world. There were a few. In the underground, Monsters lived at peace with everyone. They still tried to escape by collected humans SOULs, but the first royal scientist, W.D Gaster tried to find another way, a way that didn't force the innocent to die. Over the years he gained an assistant, smart little fucker. They worked together till they found a possible solution. Use the COREs energy to counter out the barrier." He paused to collect his thoughts as you listened.

"Obviously it didn't work, instead it broke everything down here, everything was wiped out completely and rebuilt, waterfall had lava that was cold, hotland had water that was hot, everything was gray in snowdin, the RUINs floated and the Kings castle didn't exist. And the CORE moved around the underground. The explosion for some fucked up reason merged Gaster to his assistant, they were held together by another monster that had yet to be born into the world. He was alone in the underground for years. Fucked up life till he found a human that had fallen into it, he couldn't bring himself to kill her, there wouldn't have been a point to so instead they lived in the underground trying to find a way out, and they did. The humans SOUL was determination, if she was tossed into the CORE and absorbed by it then everything would be reset back to its natural state. But she didn't want to die, and the monster didn't want to kill her." He tightened his hold on you as he stared at the ceiling.

"They agreed to find another way. The human told the monster an ability of sorts they had when they fell underground, they called it a SAVE. It collected memories from them, they thought it might work so why the hell not. They collected all the SAVEs and went looking for the disappearing CORE. When they found it they tossed them in and it cased another massive explosion. Everything was back to normal... for the most part." He let go of you and sat up.

"W.D Gaster and the assistant where still merged into the monster still. Everyone was back, and everything was in its rightful place but no one remember the scientist or the assistant, and it seemed to effect the assistants brother too. When the first explosion happen they were shattered across time and space and whatever part of their SOULs remained became one monster, but the rest... well who knows. The brother gained a fragment of Gasters SOUL and was the only other monster to change. He still has characteristics of the original brother though and no one remembered Gaster or the assistant, though they did remember the monster they made up even though they shouldn't since they never actually met him." You took all the information int slowly.

"Another human fell down, the same human the monster first met, and she freed all the monsters." He finished looked down at you waiting for a response. You sat up slowly picking your words carefully. "You... are that monster aren't you?" You questioned as he nodded "Yep. One hell of a 3 some don't ya think?" He chuckled as you stared at him blankly "Is there a way to bring them back?" He shook his head "If there was, I haven't found it. Hell I haven't even tried looking. We just sorta gave up after we were freed." He waved his arms around "We?" That was odd, does he always refer to them as such?

"They sorta talk to me in my head... yep that didn't sound crazy at all." He laid back down and groaned "Oh... they wouldn't by chance... see everything you do would they?" You covered your chest with the blanket. "They do. By the way they say you are damn fine... Sans does, Gaster says he thinks you are simply radiant." He chimed as you flushed dark red before grabbing a pillow and planting it on his face and pressing with a scream "I hate you! They saw everything! Heard everything!" G didn't respond to the pillow, he didn't even need to breath. He just let you freak out.


	19. A Visit from Sansta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't control my sin! Another smut chapter!

"Oooo m-man that feels g-great." G hiccuped from his spot on you lap. You were propped on the bed against the wall, in nothing but his jacket and a blanket haphazardly over your lap and G's skull laying in your lap as you rub his foreskull with your thumbs. He had gotten drunk from that bottle of monster whiskey he had picked up at the old Grillbys and was a full flushing hiccuping mess on your lap. Monster alcohol really was stronger then humans.

You smiled down had him as he hummed happily "I a-am so glad I g-got you." He cracked his eye open to look at you "You are so drunk. True getting some sleep." You straighten your spine, cracking a few vertebrae in the process. He moaned in response "Damn it babe... do that again." He tried sitting up only for you to pull him back into your lap "Get some sleep then I will." You went back to rubbing his skull to lull him to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You watched the sleeping skellie for a while, rubbing his skull softly. His story still fresh in your mind, so he was three monsters in one, technically when you fucked it's a foursome. You flushed at the idea. Not only that but it explained why his SOUL was the way it was. You couldn't actually see his SOUL, but it gave a faint pulse of sorts, it wasn't like other monsters. Each monster gave a single pulse, it stemmed from their magic and was so faint monsters rarely felt it outside of a heat G's gave three. Hence why you told Tabitha it wasn't right and she had you babysit him. He could be unstable and it's untelling what could happen.

As you were deep in thought you just barely felt to monster in your lap stir, you were about to argue he should go back to sleep when you looked down at him only to gasp at what you saw.

Both his sockets had a pinprick instead of just one. They were just a white circle instead of a circle with a black spot in the center. "well you look better in person sweetheart." He mused with a smirk before sitting up "Are you feeling ok?" He seemed off... at least his dialogue is. "never better, wonder how long i get this time." He brought his hand to his face and bent the fingers before moving it over to you to shake "m'names Sans, Sans the skeleton." You hesitantly took the hand only to be dragged forward and brought into a rough but passionate kiss.

Air was a thing you needed and this 'Sans' knew so he let you pull away. "fuck that feels great to do with a body." His smirk grew "Where's G?" You managed to pant out "unconscious in the back of his own head. Gasters looking out for him, so no worries." He looked you over "it's rare for him to get that drunk, but when he does one of us can take control of his body." He added "Oooh." You leaned back against the wall "no worries he is fine. he will have a massive hangover when he comes back, but no real damage." He leaned forward towards you "besides this gives us plenty of time to get to know each other. what'd ya say?" He came closer.

Does it count as cheating if you bone someone else in his body? You pondered in your head.

"i really want to feel your body on the level he gets to." You were pinned, he was right in front of you, it was odd to see two pinpricks instead of one "Wouldn't that count as cheating?" You voiced your thought causing him to pause "is that what you are worried about? cause in all hot-estly, i am using his body. it's just a different conscious behind all the touches" He lifted a boney hand to your abdomen and slowly rubbed up your stomach you let the complimentary pun slide "i mean he did cheat on you, why not get back at him using his own body." He tried to persuaded you. 

Fuck this was a dilemma, bone the new skellie while using the old ones body, or stay true to the old skellie and stop this before it gets to far.

....

....

....

....

....

....

"Fuck it!" You growled before crashing your lips to his teeth wrapping your arms around him. He rubbed his hand up between your breasts before moving over to the right, grabbing hold of it, flicking the nipple with his pointer finger. You flinched at the sudden jolt of pleasure and moaned into the kiss.

His other hand wrapped around your hips and pulled you to him. You ran your hands down his shoulder and spine causing a shutter from him as he pulled away you whined at the loss. You looked gorgeous in his sockets. Eyes lidded flushed cheeks a slowly heating body, damn he loved this. You were so soft to the touch, just like he thought and your moans were just as much of a turn on he imagined it would be. His left socket flared to life with his cyan blue magic, his tongue lulled out, oh he was going to have so much fun with you.

He pulled the jacket of your shoulders just a bit to show your chest, they heaved with heavy breathes, he lowered his head and just before he did anything he let out an animalistic snarl "i want you to moan my name sweetheart, NOT his." Before he took a nipple between his teeth more gently then the snarl would have predicted and started rubbing it between his teeth.

You arched off the wall into his mouth and moaned, your legs instinctively wrapped around his hips to bring him closer. He lowered his other hand down, he rubbed your thighs before rubbing around your heat, not giving you what you want but edging you on. You bucked forward and whined "Please d-don't tease me."

He chuckled in response "i might give you what you want... if you beg." he moved to your other tit. 

To hell you would beg. G never made you, no way you would beg for him. Wait! That's it! "G-G never h-had me beg." You gripped his spine, he looked up at you with narrowed sockets before pulling away. "what did i say about his name." He growled pulling away and towering over you. "I am just saying, G was nice about it. He knows what I like and got to it." He had paused any and all ministrations giving you a hard stare.

Just as you were about to apologize he thrusts a few fingers into your slit harshly, you jerk forward and let out a loud moan "that's right moan for me." He whispered against your ear. As your shuttered at his touch. He slowly added another finger as he watched you. His pants growing uncomfortable tight as he kept watching.

You let go of his spine with one hand, mind in a daze as your fingered you and worked your clit with his thumb, you ran you hand down his ribs to his pants, he shuttered and grunted at the sudden contact as you rubbed harder. "easy sweetheart, don't s-start something you can't f-finish." He warned just as you dip into the pants. Why was he even wearing pants when you two have literally done nothing but talk and fuck since being down here?

You reach his pulsing cock forcing a deep moan. "I like riled up monsters." You purred at him before pushing him back, once far enough a way you lowered to his pants line to see it already unzipped. G must not have zipped them back up after your last session. You pulled them down causing his cyan blue member to spring out at full attention. He was shorter then G but had the same thickness. You marveled over it, it was leaking pre from the tip just waiting to be toyed with. You looked up at him with a devious smirk before rubbing the base up to the tip. He bucked forward with a moan.

You rubbed harsher, sucking the tip and swirling your tongue around it as he became a moaning, panting mess at your touch. You finally thought it best to suck, swallowing what you could you began to bob your head. His hands instantly gripped at your hair as you took him in "f-fuck babe... no w-wonder you two-fuuuck-fuck so much." He watched you as his left eye blazed brighter. You moaned around him as he pulled at your hair, his cock pulse.

He started to buck forward, careful not to choke you but as you sucked harder his control faltered, he used both hands to grip your hair holding you in place before he fucked your mouth. You tried not to move, moaning as he abused your poor mouth. With sloppy thrusts he spilled into your mouth grunting as he did so. He held you to his cock as he finished. Once done he let you pull away, you swallowed what remained in your mouth looking at him with lidded eyes before he collapsed onto his back "shit sweetheart." He huffed out. 

You crawled up his body and straddled his hips, it was your turn for release damn it "i ain't got enough energy for another round on top." He gripped your hips tightly "but you can ride me as long as you want." He chuckled as you felt something press up against your soft ass, he was already hard again. How much stamina do these bastards have when horny. "Fine by me." You moved your hips back and gripped at his cock holding still as you slowly sank down.

The thickness stretched your walls in the most beautiful of ways, he loved how tight you were, trying to milk him just by entering you. You moaned in unison, the heat was egging you both on, he let you adjust before rocking into you as a test, you gave a low hum in reply.

You slowly lifted up, almost getting him all the way out before crashing down. His grip tighten on your hips before moving to your ass. You bounced harshly on him in the best way, you moaned in pleasure, he watched your face before watching your breasts bounce with your movement, he moved the jacket over to get a better look. This was almost to good for him. G was gonna be pissed, he could live with that.

You leaned down to capture a kiss as you rocked and bounced on his cock. He squeezed your ass in his hands before smacking it, causing you to jerk and tighten around him. 'shit that was great' He repeated the process every few minutes. A few more bounces and you both shook with your orgasm. He filled you up as you helped ride him along both your releases. 

You collapsed onto his ribs in a panting heap, his hands left your ass and traveled up your back and wrap around your sides in an hug. "fuck, wish i could control him more often." He panted out "He is going to be pissed." You voiced out, he laughed and nodded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You both napped after that heavy session, when you woke up it was still Sans, he was playing with your hair as you slept. He said it was soft and he liked it, you called him a nerd before sitting up. 

You made breakfast... or maybe lunch, hell maybe even dinner who the fuck knows down here there isn't a sun. Either way you made pancakes, as you moved around the kitchen Sans sat at the table watching with his chin on his palm as he watched you with a dreamy look. Over time his pinpricks turned into little hearts as he kept watching. When you sat his plate down you noticed "Why do they do that?" You sat down next to him but kept looking at him. "Why does what do what?" He blinked before grabbing a fork "Your pinpricks, they turn into hearts. Gs' do it too but he looks away or it was only for a fraction of a second." You wanted an answer, god(s) know G would never tell you.

"it's sorta instinctual for skeleton monsters. it's how we show our love..." He took a bite of pancake, his sockets widened "this is soo good!" He took a bigger bite "So why does G hide it from me? That's so cute." You took a bite, didn't taste any different then when you normally made it "cause he is still sorta in denial about loving you." He shrugged as if it was no big deal "Does he not want to be?" You frowned "hell no! he doesn't mind. but all three of us aren't to good with expressing our emotions, so he doesn't know how to approach that kinda thing. his even thinking of really claiming you." Sans finished his pancake and grabbed a piece of yours.

"Really claim me? You mean bonding with me?" You flushed at the thought, a bonding was basically a monster/monster or monster/human relationship where they merge SOULs so to speak, it was a monsters form of marriage but it was so much deeper. "yep. but like i said, not good with his feelings or emotions. he doesn't know how to bring it up." he took a gulp of ketchup straight from the bottle "oh stars i missed this shit!" He hugged the bottle to his face and nuzzled it.

"I wouldn't mind that..." You mumbled before taking another bite this caused him to stiffen "seriously? already?" He questioned. 

"I mean... yeah... why should I not want to right now?" You mumbled before looking at him "nah just... wouldn't you want to think about it before making that decision?" He put the bottle down and looked at you intently "I already know I want to be with him for the rest of my life. But if he isn't sure yet I am also fine waiting, even if he never makes up his mind." You confessed, it was cheesy as hell to say that shit. "wow kid, you really love his bones huh?" He chuckled "But wait... he is made up of you and Gaster... doesn't that mean I love you guys too?" You thought aloud. His sockets went dark before his face flushed a bright blue and bigger hearts appeared in his sockets "fuck sake kid don't say shit like that!" He face planted the table "I'm sorry! I thought that was in my head!" You stood in embarrassment.

'Get the fuck out of my body right now!" G shouted at Sans with a dark tone.

"he's awake, guess it's time to go." He stood up and walked over to you "love ya too sweetheart." He mumbled before kissing you on the lips softly.

You kissed back as the rest of his body went limp, you caught him in your arms before he could crash you both into the ground. He stirred a bit before pulling away, his sockets were back to normal he looked at you before scowling "God(s) damn it Sans! You had ketchup! Fucking gross!" He went to the fridge for milk and chucked the bottle to half. "As for you..." He turned around and pointed to you "... you have a massive punishment coming your way girlie. Sleeping with someone else in my body! Get ready to see a real monster." He took a step towards you "No thanks, I choose life." You laughed nervously before running to the living room, he chased after you "Repent for you sins!" He shouted as he got closer, you could have sworn you heard music in the background.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was the heat all over again, you were so sore. He had claimed every place, EVERY place as his again. You couldn't sit or even stand but he made you. Bastard even forced you to keep wearing just his jacket, no panties so he could slid into you when ever he deemed he wanted to. It was a sick torture fantasy and you wanted out of it... sorta.


	20. *Cleaver Pun Here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You graduate! You fucked shit up and G gets emotional again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snizzidy fucking snap I am back! This and one more smut chapter then down to more plot.
> 
> Didn't have time to proff read either.

Graduation day finally arrived, with your degrees in hand you were bombarded with requests for hugs and pictures just before a sobbing Mettaton was tossed your way "Oh Darling we are all so proud of you!" He chocked out as you hugged him back as Papy mouthed an 'I'm sorry' for his mates actions.

You gave him a smile as Alphys pulled the cry robot off you and everyone made their way outside, they congratulated you and you walked them to the cars. As they left safely you made you way over to G, who was by his motorcycle. When he saw you he gave you his rare smile "Ready to go doll?" He questioned handing you the helmet "Got anything planned?" You asked him with a raised brow "Not that I can think off." A sinister smile graced your features, "Good cause I do. He looked at you before mounting the bike with you behind him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You two walked hand in hand through the park, he would often look at you curiously, you would just ignore it. As you got farther into the more secluded pat of the woods your steps got faster "Close your sockets." You ordered sternly, he did as said.

'oh fuck what she got in store for us?" Sans shuttered at the thought.

You dragged the skellie over to two close trees and pushed him gently agasints one. "Stay right here." You mused to him as you walked over to a few bushes and pulling out a bag. Bringing it over to him you opened it and picked out two sets of cuffs. Bringing his arms around the tree you cuffed between his Radius and Ulna, then cuffed his palm holes. "You could open them." You walked back around to meet his gaze. He moved his arms a bit "Ya know I could just teleport out of these." He chuckled "Go ahead and try." You crossed your arms watching him attempt. His smug look turned to worry "Why can't I teleport!?" He started to freak out as you gently placed you hand on his cheek "Shush, it's ok. J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T made the cuffs. They seal your magic until they are removed." You rubbed his check to which he instinctively leaned into your touch "I need you to stay in once place for me, think you can do that?" He calmed down and nodded "Good boy." You smirked.

You pecked his teeth before rubbing his ribs and down his spine, he groaned at your ministrations. It's a good thing you two ditched the cap and gowns into trash cans once you got to the park, not having to wear shirts anymore G had worn nothing under the gown while Asriel held his beloved jacket , you could rub everything and anything your hands cold reach. 

You rubbed each vertebrae, giving them all equal attention, he whined and shuttered in pleasure. You kissed down his neck, sucking softly the glow in his pants growing in brightness. "Someone is eager." You purred lowing you hands to rub the bulge "We haven't boned in weeks. I am touch started babe." He panted, bucking into your touch.

"There was a reason for that." You sank onto your knees "Graduating made me hungry." You rubbed harder, meeting his flushed gaze "I got something you can- Ah! Fuck~" You jerked his spine as you kept your ministrations on his cock.

"Don't mind if I do." You unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers down you were met with your favorite meal. "Looks so good." You licked your lips before breathing on it, causing it to twitch with need. You take it into your mouth "Fuck!" He bucked at the sudden heat. You held his hips as you took him fully. He looked down at you with lidded sockets with hearts in them, you gave him a wink before bobbing your head.

He twitched and pulsed in your mouth as you moaned, sending shutters up his spine. He was getting close. Almost... There!

Just as he was about to reach his peak you pulled away forcing a choked whine to escape him "No babe please! I was so close!" He bucked his hips to make his point "Oh sorry... I thought I saw a squirrel." You licked your lips as he growled "You better finish me off slut."

You shuttered, ever since Sans he would call you a monsters whore or slut, and you loved it. 

"Make me, oh wait you can't." You grabbed the bag and dragged it over before untying his boots, pulling his pants and boxers clear off "What do you think you're doing?" He watched as you opened the bag back up "I got a present for you." You pulled out a pair of panties.

The panties were basic, a black pair but inside was a dildo and a hole up front for a penis. "No way in hell I am wearing those!" He crossed his legs, wiggling away the best he can "Oh honey... take your punishment."

It clicked in his head. His 5 days of rough raw sex was met with threats or revenge, they had fallen on deaf ears back then, but now he knows you can keep your threats. You never forgive without revenge. 

As he was lost in thought you had pulled his legs apart with a vector, he thrashed in their hold. Fuck! Fuck! Nothing has been inside him since h was a teen. He whimpered as he say the panties rise up and up, you paused with a smirk before rubbing the slit behind his cock "Damn you are soaked. He bucked forward and moaned "You like taking things in you?" You slid the tip in.

He moaned as every inch entered, his head was tilted back against the tree "Good boy, take it all in." You complimented "Time for the vibrator." You hummed pulling a device out of the bag "Low setting for now." You pressed the button. He let out a loud moan as he bucked, you could hear the dildo buzz from inside him, hell you could see it moving as his own juices leaked down his legs. 

"Fuck babe this is... torture!" He grinds his hips "Sit." You suddenly ordered.  
It took a few minutes but he managed to get down as you stripped from your pants and your own panties "You looked thirsty." You placed your clothes on top of the bag before bending forward on the other tree in front of the horny skellie, your ass and pussy right up to his face "I've got just the drink for you. Go ahead." You spread your folds for him so he had better view and access before he leans in and laps at you.

His tongue claimed every inch of yo, so deep. You mewled at the pleasure, turning the vibrator up a level, forcing a moan from him, the vibrations caused a shutter down your spine.

His tongue started to get sloppy as he bucked his hips into the ground, just as he was close you shut the vibrator off, he pulled away with a growl. "You gonna fucking edge me all day?"

'she fucking better!' Sans barked with a chuckle.

Your only reply was to turn the toy back on, just near the max level. He arched against the tree, grinding his ass into the ground again till you stopped it once more. "When I get out of these cuffs-"

"You're going to fuck me against the tree." You interrupted reaching into the bag again "Fucking right I am... so hard and deep you'll beg me to" You tightened the collar around his neck before he could finish. "I'm not a dog babe." He met your gaze as you tugged on the leash. The collar was leather and even had a tag, the leash was a chain "I know... you're my beast. I'm going to uncuff you and hold your leash, you're going to fuck me till I cum and you are NOT getting off till I say so. You also have to keep the panties on." You looked him over with a seductive look as he nodded.

Once uncuffed you were hiked up a tree and pinned before his cock impaled you to the hilt. You let out a gasped moan "Babies so tight." He whispered with a smirk "Watching me get riled up really does it for you, huh?" He pulled back before thrusting back in "Ah~!" You wrapped your arms and legs around him "R-remember no c-cumming before me~"

"Yeah, yeah." He huffed before speeding up his pace.

You two were a mess of sweat and moans. You pulled on the leash ever so often causing his cock to twitch inside you. "H-hurry up and cum already!" He panted out, he slowed his thrust only to make them harder and deeper. 

The coil in your stomach lighten before it finally bursts. You arched your back, chanting his name as you came, he was whimpering in your ear. Deciding to be merciful you tugged the leash "P-please cum... fill me up." 

With those final words he picked his pace back up before spilling deep inside your tight walls.

As you two caught your breaths cuddled up to each other G kissed your neck affectionately "They really like this side of you." He hummed before his magic dissipated making you feel empty "We are so keeping this shit. Where did you get anyway?" He sat you down as he unhooked the collar "Camari." You confessed as he gave a wide look.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Back home you two crashed on the couch watching something Mettaton related.

When you woke up G had your head on his lap and watching sleep, when you stretched and yawned he smiled "You're so cute." You flushed at the compliment. Yeah he compliments you all the time, but it mainly is sexual, rarely ever a genuine you are attractive kinda compliment. 

'Now is your chance.' Gaster encouraged.

'just do it!' Sans shouted.

"(Y/N), I got something to ask you." He took a breath just as he was about to say there was a knock on the door "Fucking dust me." He snarled standing from the couch causing you to roll off as he went to the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Turned out to be Alphys and Undyne waiting for a movie to start near by so they thought they would hang for a bit. G ignored them and gave them death glares to which they didn't notice. You gave them every hospitality till they left. Once they were gone you cleaned up and got started on dinner.

He watched you from the arch leading into the kitchen. He watched as you moved around, the way your hips swayed as you moved. You were so enticing to him, so inviting too. Fuck a year ago he would have never admitted that about you. He absolutely hated you when you met, the way you talked, the way you acted, hell even the way you looked. Plus you never showed any interest in monsters, or a distaste for him, and they really had pissed him off.

He was so use to hate or questions, but you...you just didn't care either way. You were just one out of billions of humans he shouldn't have fallen for, but he did.

With a sharp inhale he gathered whatever courage the three of them had and made his way to you. Wrapping his arms around you waist he put his chin to your shoulder "What's cooking good looking?" You giggled happily and smiled.

"Stuff for tacos." Was your reply. He hummed in response, he enjoyed this. Coming home to you cooking, or just finished making dinner, walking your home you greeting him when he came home, the sex. He would have never thought domestic life was for him, he was glad he was wrong.

He pecked your cheek "Got a question for ya." You stirred the meat a bit "All ears."

"Gross." He chuckled before continuing "How would you feel about..." He paused, not for effect but to gather his thoughts "...about soul bonding with me?" You froze, did he fuck up?

"You do realize, you are basically asking me to marry you, right?" You looked at him best you could over your shoulder "Humans live shorter then monsters, I want you as my mate for as long as I can." He confessed tightening his hold on yo.

"I am going to live a lot longer. The experiments slowed our age, we are estimated to live close to 9,000 years now." Your heart picked up in beat "Even more time for us to be mates." He replied "Simple yes or no babe."

You spun around and hugged him "Yes! Yes!" You kissed him quickly.

It took a minute to register for him, as he was playing it over you frowned "Is... are you just joking?" You started to tear up at the thought as he shook his head "No! It's not a joke! You said yes!" He picked you up and hugged you, nuzzling into your neck. You two shared a few kisses as he bounced happily.

He sat you down before poking around his pockets "Got something for you also... where is it....?" He checked his pockets before handing something to you.

You gasped at what it was. A ring... a fucking diamond ring, you favorite color with a few yellow stones around the band. "You got me a fucking ring!?" You looked at him in disbelieve as he nodded "Yeah, once I really claim you all monsters will know you're mine, but you humans use rings to show it." He explained sheepishly. 

"You didn't have to get me a ring." You choked out as he wiped your tears "The yellows made of my magic." He took it and slid it on your finger "Perfect fit too, only the best for my girl.


	21. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond with the skellie

You stared at the skellie in front of you with narrowed eyes "What's with the picture?" You crossed your arms as he held said picture tightly to his ribs "A gift from Paps." He walked passed you into the living room "Why?" You followed him into the room, he went up to the only spot not covered in posters and pictures where his would fit... you have a addiction to anime, gaming and joke posters. Your room is just to full for more so you migrated your addiction to the living room. "I told him we were going to bond and he instantly tossed the picture at me. We had it in our old house. It's a classic." He sat it down and got ready to hang it. 

"It's literally a bone, how is it a classic!?" You watched as he hung it, fixing it so it was straight "I put up with your shitty posters, you can handle my femur." He shot back as he stepped back "Hey leave soft kitty alone! Besides your femur is the only bone I can handle." You retorted heading into your room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next weekend you both put aside time for your 'wedding' Grillby was more then understanding and gave G 4 days off, your boss also had a monster mate and understood too, she gave you as long as you needed. You two packed up everything you needed, clothes, food and drinks. G said the hole thing counts as both a human wedding and honeymoon, but to him its just one big fuck fest. With everything in hand he teleported you both to a spot he claimed would be perfect for such an intimate occasion. He wouldn't say where though, he hinted somewhere underground but that's as much as you got.

You both appeared underground, Waterfall to be exact as he dragged you into a certain blackened out part. There little mushrooms that when pressed caused a path to form to the next one. G kept pushing them as he passed until he passed the last one near a wall "You'd think I would memorize the path by now." He mumbled before moving some dark vines to the side and gesturing you to enter. 

Upon entering you were met with a glamours sight. It was dark like the rest of waterfall but there was a shining lake with echo flowers everywhere and a patch of land in the center of the lake with stepping stones to get across "I came here a lot, before and after everything returned to normal." He started walking to the plot of land "Found it by accident to." He mused as you followed "Was flirting with Frisk and went to lean against the wall like a cool guy and feel through like an idiot." He rub his neck sheepishly after putting the stuff down as you laughed "How cute." 

"Shut it." He grumbled before grabbing your waist and dragging you over for a kiss. To which you happily returned. 

When he pulled away he nuzzled your cheek affectionately. "We sure we want to do this?" He asked a little nervous, which was out of character for him "I am sure.... are you?" You looked up at him as he nodded "Yeah. I just... fuck this is so weird." He pulled away completely and groaned rubbing his face "We can always put it off, I don't want to rush ya." You tried to reassure him "No! We are already here! Just.. fuck I don't know why I am getting cold feet." He spat out looking away. "Let's ease into it then." You walked over to him careful not to suddenly startle him, placing a hand on his cheek you turned him to look at you "We fuck all the time, we can just ya know... start there and... yeah." Shit you were started to really understand the situation.

You two were so busy waiting to do this neither of you stopped to think. This was the end of the line, once you bond you can't go back, not without effecting the other, you were bonded for life after this and can't return. Did you really want this, everything played out in your mind, from day one.

He was a bastard the first few weeks.

After a few months you slowly got to know each other and knock down some walls

Along the way you fell for his punk ass, kicked his ass for being rude to Papy and you kissed.

Then you started a relationship to see how far it would go. You showed him J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T and got him as a partner, and you worked well together, kicked ass and everything. 

Spent holidays with him and your new odd family, had a blast. 

Then had to show him what you were really capable of, he got mad that you lied. He kicked you out and your family didn't want anything to do with you but they did let you explain.

That was hell to relive and explain. But you got your family back. G confessed he cheated and you couldn't bring yourself to leave him, for whatever reason you couldn't. So you let him work for his attention and affection and he delivered. 

He spoiled you like a good bonefriend, he cuddled you, hell you got sick and he took care of you. He didn't know what to really do but you told him step by step and he obeyed.

Then your heat started and fucking hell he was great. A real beast in bed, regardless of how sore you were after. 

He brings you down to the underground and tells you his past, and you accept him for who he is, as well as the two extra beings. He doesn't get angry when he finds out you fucked Sans... at least not to angry. 

Then you both graduated, and he proposed. You have only been dating a year, barely and he gets emotional on you.

With all that in mind you tossed worry out hell yeah you wanted to be with him. You wanted this, you would wait if he wasn't sure himself. You brought him into a kiss, wrapping your arms around him as he wrapped you in his and kissed back. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You jerked forward as his tongue lapped at your soaked folds, he pinned your thighs to the side as your hands rested on his skull, he watched your reaction as he ate you out. He had been edging you for hours, he claimed it was punishment for you getting your own revenge, but you know he was buying himself time till he was really ready to bond. You didn't voice that you knew the real reason, nor did you mind. 

Just as you were close he pulled away and licked his teeth of your juices, you gave a needy whine when he pulled away and gave him a dirty look "Easy babe, I know you were so close." He mused sitting on his knees looking at your flushed expression. It was very obvious he was just as aroused, he had stripped of all clothes, minus his boxers, just enough to give you a visual tease "Please... Please baby I need you." You whined, making grab gestures towards him, he loved it when you begged, it was rare since he didn't make you beg often. "Alright doll, lets see if you cum with me just penetrating you, yeah?" He crawled above you, settling between your legs, lowering his boxers to show his erect member, it twitched in need

In one swift motion he was settled to the hilt inside, you arched your back and let out a loud moan. It was a fucking miracle you didn't cum just from that, your legs wrapped around his hip tightly "Fuck~" He purred against your ear "S-still not enough..." He shuttered against you "How you feel babe?" He pulled away, yellow dusted his cheeks "Just... fuck me." You whined, wiggling your hips causing him to buck instinctively "S-so tempted... but w-we need to do what we came here for." He held your waist gently before lifting his hand up to your chest "Ready?" He looked you over as you nodded.

He made a quick pulling gesture with his hand above your chest, you will never get use to the feeling, your SOUL hovered above your chest, it pulsed softly and gave a bright glow off of his bones. It hovered around before floating over to him, he pulled away startled before smiling "Shit... you really want this huh." He brought his hand up to cup under the SOUL, he kissed it softly, you shuttered at the feeling.

'fucking gorgeous.' Sans hummed.

"You can pull mine out." He mumbled moving his hands to the side so you had room "A-are you sure? Monster SOULs are way more fragile then humans! I barely pulled my own out what if I hurt you?" You started to panic, he gently cupped your cheek in his free hand "Easy, sweetheart. I trust you, go ahead, take your time." He calmed your nerves before pulling away.

With a slow inhale you brought your hand to his ribs, with a gentle pull his SOUL emerged from his ribs and hovered into your own hand, he was careful to make sure they didn't touch as you pulled it closer to you. It was white, upside down and much smaller then yours. Inside you could see two more tiny SOULs, like yours cut down the middle to show they were two very different beings. You rubbed your thumb over a small crack you saw, he grunted at the sudden pleasure.

A few minutes of just looking at them and he cleared his nonexistent throat "Guess we should start." He took his SOUL from you and held both careful not to let them touch before slowly moving them to the side of you and letting them go. Just as he pulled away they shot towards the other and clashed together. You both moaned and arched as pleasure covered your physical forms. They rubbed and floated as if dancing as your bodies started to tingle in pleasure, G started bucking into you with sloppy thrusts. You both were in a haze and couldn't make out anything other then the pleasure and the others presents.

Flashes of memories from the other passed your mind, you lived out their life from birth, down to this moment, you felt everything the other did. You felt his feelings for Frisk, you felt Sans love for his brother and Gasters curiosity to the surface, then down to the humans they have met that gave them problems, to the life they had underground. Then down to their feelings for you, it was pure and kind. You never wanted it to end.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You have no idea how many times you got off to each other, you didn't know when it all ended, you remember waking up tangled in his limbs with your SOULs back in your body and you were still sore. Your neck hurt too, he must have bit you hard. As you sat up you noticed you were still underground, a blanket covered your naked form, as your stretched your body, pops from your joints sounded as G groaned "Please babe... don't rattle me like this. I can't handle another round." He looked your form up and down before landing on your neck "Sorry... so sore. How'd you sleep?" He sat up, rubbing a spot on your neck causing you to jerk away and hiss in pain "Let me see that bite." He ordered dragging you back to him as you tried wiggling out of his grasp "Stop moving!" He held your wrists and sat you on his boney lap as he looked at the bite.

"Damn, it hasn't fully healed yet." He mumbled before licking the bite, you whined as he lapped at it as gentle as he could. It hurt, every lick, no matter ho gentle hurt you. Once he was finished he let you pull away "Why the hell did you do that!? It hurts!" You covered your chest with the blanket "It's my mark. Monsters will see it and know you are claimed, but I must have forgot to infuse my magic in it so it would heal faster. I was in such a fucking pleasure daze, must have slipped my mind. It will heal in a few hours." He laid back down "Could have told me before you went and did that... jerk." You mumbled laying down next to him. He pulled you against him, careful of your neck "Go back to sleep. It's late." He ordered, kissing your temple before going to sleep himself.


	22. Leader is Ready for Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the leader of J.U.D.G.M.N.E.T.

You had been working day in and day out, barely at home... barely gave G attention. He had noticed a few days ago. You would come in early in the morning and leave around 8. Hell some times he didn't think he saw you or heard you, did you even come home some mornings? Since you two had bonded he felt things from you. It was only ever stronger if you were closer, but because you had been so far away it was only tidbits. It felt like stress, shame and anxiety, but happiness lingered in his SOUL too. He wasn't sure what you were up to, he had asked but you only ever said "Got a project going." Then left it at that. 

It had been a few months since you bonded and you two had moved out into a 1 room apartment closer to Gs' work at J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T. They hired him as a scientist, he lead a small department, you two didn't take on missions all that much anymore and he new you didn't have a job, so what 'project' were you working on? He asked your friends but they said they had no clue, normally you do little side things for whatever reason, most times it's out of curiosity, other times you had an idea you wanted to see get off the ground.

He stayed up late some nights to see if you came home, sometimes you did, sometimes you didn't. It didn't have a pattern either, you just showed up or didn't. He was getting pissed, yes you gave him attention when you were around. Yes you talked to him, yes you helped him with his lustful desires. But whenever he saw you, you were so pale, big bags under your eyes like you haven't slept in weeks (which your probably didn't) and he noticed you were getting a little to skinny for his tastes. Did you remember to eat?

He had, had enough. Toriel and offered an invitation to their beach house, everyone was going to be their for Asriels birthday and there was room for everyone, he greatly accepted, not just for himself but he knew it would be the great opportunity to get you to take a break form whatever you were doing. So when he had finally caught sight of you, drift to slumber in your shared bed he tied you up to the posts and waited.

You woke up to stretch and yawn when you realized you couldn't. Looking to your limbs you noticed they were tied to the posts as your legs were tied to each other, G sat at the end of the bed reading a joke book "Why am I tied?" You asked with narrowed eyes "Because I literally have to keep you from whatever the hell you are working on." He closed the book and looked at you "But it's important. Let me go." You wiggled in the ropes hold "No, I will make a deal with you." He crawled up your body never leaving your gaze "I want you to set aside a whole week, for Asriels' birthday, we are going to their cabin to hang with them for a week, then when we come back you can go about whatever the hell you are working on. Just a week." He gave you that 'I am to stubborn about this to falter just do it' look you knew to well.

It was rare when he used it, but you could never argue when he did. With a sigh you nodded "A week, that is it. Then I need to get back to work on my project." He gave a nod and went to untie you before stopping "Actually now that I think of it... where is that collar and leash, I want to have some fun." He mused getting off the bed and searching the closet. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Undyne pulled into the driveway with speed. Her sense of driving skills is very lacking. She had massive road rage, but you made it alive... for now. G and her grabbed the bags as you and Alphys went to show everyone you had arrived. With a few quick knocks to the door Toriel had opened it with a smile "Hello dears." She moved to the side to let you in "H-hello your M-majesty." Alphys greeted dragging her tail behind her "Hey Toriel." You hugged the goat monster, she giggled happily and hugged back "How are things, my child?" She rubbed your hair with her paw before pulling away "Great." You smiled as Undyne bolted into the cabin "Beat ya!" She shot back at G who was putting bags down "I wasn't racing." He rolled his pin pick looking at the fish women "How are you and Papyrus even related!? He is so energetic and you... lazy." She scuffed before greeting Toriel "If only you knew." G sighed closing the door, you frowned at his statement. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You and G got a nice balcony room facing the ocean. The bed was a canopy bed with silk curtains, all around a nice room. You and G just slept while dinner was being made. Frisk called you for dinner and your mind wondered to the night you bonded. G hadn't fully moved on from her... he was close, he was trying to focus on you and him. But knowing that still upset you a little. You hoped G didn't make the mistake of bonding with you prematurely. 

You both made your way down stairs to see a table full of every ones favorites. Papayrus and Mettaton waved at you happily as you took your seat. Impact was in between them and had grown. He was 1 and the cuties thing. As you ate you caught up with everyone. Asgore and Frisk had gained permission for monsters to move to Europe and Alaska, Toriel had managed to get a raise in her teacher career and Asriel and Frisk were started college later this year. Everyone really had their lives going for them... then there was you... working on a project you couldn't tell anyone about for reasons, they probably thought you were a dead beat or something now. You had a degree but now job. Were you a failure? 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day you all were rushed to the beach by Undyne who was dying to play some games with Papy, you had put on a bikini G had bought for you. It was strapless and black with frills, the frills had yellow lines on them The bottom was tied at the sides and had front frills. The top forced your breasts up and made them bounce more while the bottom framed your ass well. You felt so uncomfortable like this, you weren't use to showing so much skin. Not to mention Gs claim mark was clearly visible. 

You sat under an umbrella with G as you read one of Toriels' snail books. G was watching a few humans near by, there were playing volleyball before he looked down to watch you... or your boobs. You were so into the book, he watched as your brows moved while you concentrated, you were so cute. He nuzzled into your hair casing a whine from you "I need attention babe." He wrapped his arm around your shoulder "Your hands have holes, use them." You turned the page "Don't you think I've done that." He blushed at the confession as you looked up at him with wide eyes "That is so hot." Was your only reply before returning back to your book.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that night Asgore had a fire started and music was being played as everyone roasted marshmallows and hot dogs talking about whatever. You and G sat on a blanket a little ways away from the fire as a few of your vectors roasted some treats. Another fire was going a few miles away on the beach. "Distressing well doll?" He asked as a vector handed him a dog with ketchup and mustered he grimaced at the ketchup but ate it anyway "Yeah... glad you forced my hand to come here." You leaned against him as you were handed your own dog. "Good. I don't know what you are working on... I wont ask, but you need to eat well and sleep better. You look close to death." He took another bite "Honestly, you are the one that looks close to death. The grim reaper is a skeleton clothed in tattered robes... think you may be related?" You mused as he looked you over "Doubt it." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sky was clear as Toriel and Asgore danced, as well as Undyne and Alphys. Everyone was clapping to the soft music or eating while Mettaton came back from the house after putting Impact to sleep. You and G stargazes while the others had fun, you pointed out a few you knew and he would point out his. 

"Sans loves stars." He spoke suddenly "He found a constellations book in the dump and took it when he was younger, he memorized it just a few days later." You loved when he would give you little tidbits of the other 2, how they acted, their interests and lives. You kept your gaze to the balls of dead mass till you caught what you were looking for, you gently moved his head in the direction, his sockets widened as he watched the meteor shower. You were lucky to have seen the announcement online. 

His sockets lit up in joy as he watched as you stood up to stretch "I know that isn't (Y/N)." A soft voice spoke next to you, G was to far gone in the stars to notice. "That voice..." You spun around bringing your fist up, the figure followed your actions, you two connected with the others cheek in a powerful punch. A split second later you both were sent flying in the other direction. G instantly shot up out of his daze at the shower to see you sent flying.

You landed with a roll, grunting once you came to a halt. "Not bad shorty." You spat out "My child!" Toriel shouted in worry running up to you "You wanna go punk!" Undyne shouted walking up to the shorter figure that was also on their side. "So close... senpai." It groaned getting onto their knees. 

Their hair fell over their shoulders, it was long and a hazy purple color, hadn't been combed in forever. Their eyes had bags under them and were orange brown, they were very pale too. "Who the hell punches someone out of the blue like that!" Frisk shouts in anger.

"We do... it's how we greet each other." G helped you up as you gripped your side where you had landed Toriel looked you over, anger and worry obvious in her eyes "Why the hell?" Undyne gave you an odd glare. "Everyone... meet Liliac Crest, leader of J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T and the 6th member of the 7 Js." They all stared at the child, she couldn't have been older then 10. Her hair went to her knees when she stood "Senpai how close am I to beating you?" She was very soft spoken with a lazy tone. 

Asgore looked her over "This child, is the leader of J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T?" He, as was everyone, taken aback at the fact "Yep. She is the little sister to our 7th J. He is currently on an abroad mission, she took the job from him a couple years ago and kept it. She deserved it, as for your power, not bad. Well above your brothers, but not there yet." You walked up to her, she was way shorter then you, she smiled at the praise "We punch each other sorta as a form of greeting, she likes to see how far we can send each other, a show of strength if you would." G was staying close to you giving her a death glare "That is so absurd!" Toriel stated "Papyrus lets do it!" Undyne ran up to the tall skeleton as Mettaton shouted in horror "Not my sugar skull!" He hugged said skeleton to him "No way I am letting you send my bro flying like a rag doll!" G growled at the fish. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Liliac was taking a short leave to watch the meteor shower, hence why she was at the beach. When she saw you she had to test her strength "I am confused, when we had that meeting and you mentioned the 7 that would watch my family, there were 7 people total plus you, I know I didn't miscount." Asgore pondered "Liliac has sight manipulation, she didn't want you to know that she was also a member as well as the leader, so she forced your mind to see an extra figure." You explained "So this is your mate." She leaned forward towards G, you all had taken to sitting around the fire to talk "Yep. Names G." You looked around your spot from G to see her on his other side. She looked him up and down before looking at you "Where are my grandbabies senpai?" She suddenly asked causing you to blush and Undyne to cackle "W-what! We just bonded give me some time!? Wait you're not even my mom!" G was just as flushed as you as Toriel and Asgore laughed heartily. 

"I want some babies, don't make me order you to do it. I'll watch if I have to." She pointed at you with a lazy look, though she was very serious "Stop it child! What makes you think I even want kids now!?" You screamed in embarrassment "Fine. I will make babies with him." She grabbed his arm and wrapped her arms around it, leaning into him "Don't let my chest full you, I am just a late bloomer." She spoke as Undyne passed out from laughing "Let go of my man!" You tugged his other arm.

'i can't breath!' Sans choked out.

'You don't even need to breath.' Gaster sighed shaking his nonexistent head.

G snapped out of his embarrassment with a shake of his head "Ladies, ladies there is enough of my to go around, but my body and SOUL is reserved for one lady." He pulled out of both of your holds before scooping you into his arms and giving you skellie kisses over your face. Asriel gave a fake gagging noise as Frisk hit him playfully. Toriel and Asgore had a look of parents that were proud and Alphys was busy reviving Undyne. Papy and Mettaton made coeing noises.

"Fine, then get busy, I want my grandbabies" Liliac crossed her arms.


	23. There is Three of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't proof read sorry.

The party had gone smoothly, everyone had a fun time, G got laid. You got some much needed sleep. You even got to hang with Liliac a bit more, you and her picked seashells and crabs and talked. She was doing well, her brother was scheduled to come back in a few weeks to which her eyes lit up. She loved her big bro with everything she had.

The last day rolled around, you were ordered to get sleep and eat well by Liliac, G confessed he was worried about you to her thus the orders. You couldn't get mad at him for worrying... it was heartwarming and you thanked him for worrying but told him you were almost done with your project and should be back to normal in a few days, he kissed your head before you said your goodbyes to everyone and Undyne drove you home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few days later everything was back to you not being home and sleepy as well as skinnier then normal. You were obviously stressed and you started wearing sweaters and long sleeves around the apartment. G had forced you to take another break, just a day though. 

"I swear I am fine." You mumbled as he cuddled up to you, you were sitting on his lap, he had one arm around your waist, his other hand laid on your lap "I want proof. Why are you wearing layers like this? It isn't cold anymore." He lifted your sweater up a bit causing you to pull the sweater back down with worry. He narrowed his eyes at you "What are you hiding?" He growled out.

"Nothing, I just got hurt while working, I am fine though." You mumbled trying to pull away from him only for him to drag you back "Take it off." He ordered, you SOUL fluttered, not in joy, not in happiness, but in submission to his order. He had a powerful will over you, forcing you to bend to his will. Though he refused to use it for the most part, you let out a whine as he pulled the sweater off, leaving you in a tight tank top. He looked your body over to see burn marks, his sockets widened and he pulled the top off to see more burn marks. They ran around your arms and stomach, your sides were cleared but a few burns seemed to go down your skirt, you had started hiding your legs behind tights and leggings. 

"What happened?" He growled, running his phalanges over the marks softly, as if he would hurt you if he pressed down to hard. "I made a little mistake and paid the price. But I am so close to finishing I am not letting it stop me!" You gave him a hard look. You knew he would try to stop you if he found out, you refused to let him.

"What are you doing? How much longer is it going to be and what happened?" He tried to stay calm, looking over your burns "It's a surprise, I should be able to finish it tonight, I just accidentally got electrocuted, my vectors protected me the best they could, but some of it passed through and got me. They bled a bit, I managed to wash and disinfected, I took a break after that and came home." You explained leaning into his body as he rubbed his hands over a mark on your collarbone, it was just below his claim mark "They shouldn't be this healed yet though." He pondered "Mimis' SOUL... if I try to heal myself it never works, but sometimes I feel it... pulse and my body gets better, but it only ever works on sever wounds and it is slow. It's like she heals me... do human SOULs ever die?" You looked up at him, he gave you a sorrowful look and shook his head "No, they live long after the body dies. She was healing you with what little power she still had." He kissed your temple.

"Be more careful... please." He mumbled picking you up and carrying you to your room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

G groaned and rolled over, he was exhausted, he had stayed up all night making sure you stayed and slept but he must have passed out. But there was a lump near him, in his sleepy state he thought it was you and he wrapped his arm around it with a smile, happy that you stayed.

"i love cuddles G, but you are not soft." A deep chuckled next to him causing him to sit up and throw the blanket off to see a shorter skeleton, he had 2 pinpricks and a lazy permanent smile "don't look at me like that, i am technically a friend of yours." He gave him a wink as the door to the room was opened.

"Oh good you are finally awake. Sleep well?" A taller skeleton stood in the door way, he looked much like G, but his left socket was lidded, he was as tall as Pap... maybe even taller as he looked at him. He was dressed in a black lab coat with a few rips on the end. "Who?" G looked between the skeletons. "oh right, guess we should properly introduce ourselves." The shorter skeleton sat up and held out his hand, he was wearing a blue hoodie, basket ball shorts and socks, there was a pair of pink slippers on the floor at the end of the bed "names sans... sans the skeleton." G gave him an off look, looking him over.

This wasn't right, if they were here... in existence how did he still exist. "come one shake my hand already, we'll figure it out later." Sans said as if reading his mind and waving his hand. G hesitated but shook it, a fart sound echoed through the room as both G and the taller skeleton frowned "Sans must you?" He sighed shaking his head as G pulled away "I guess you're Gaster then, huh?" He looked to the tall skeleton, he nodded "Yes, it is nice to meet you." He gave a soft smile.

The apartment door busted open as they moved to the living room to talk, in the frame stood a disheveled (Y/N). Her hair was all over the place, he clothes mess up and dirty with what looked to be ink and old burn marks, the bags under her eyes were bigger then a few days ago, she was panting, indicated she had ran from where ever she was to the apartment "It worked!" She cheered walking to see the other two skeletons "Ok... I'm gonna pass out now for a few years..." Her voice got softer as she took a few steps in just to lose conscious and fall over. Just before she hit the floor G teleported and caught her. "nice catch." Sans chimed from the couch. 

G picked you up and brought you to bed before returning to the living room, Gaster was at the table while Sans laid on the couch "How did you get here? Why are you here?" He asked sitting across from Gaster. "We have no real idea. You had fallen asleep, (Y/N) woke up a few minutes later and left. A few hours later we had lost consciousness and regained it outside your body. We didn't want to wake you immediately so we let you rest." Gaster explained while Sans switched the channels. G put his head on the table and groaned "I need coffee... I can't science this early." He mumbled standing up to see coffee already made "Sans made some for me... I couldn't figure it out." Gaster nervously chuckled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

G would often check on you while you slept. Tucked you in anytime you threw the blankets off, he even stalked around the room looking at you. Sans had to drag him out saying he would stress over nothing and then you would be upset. 

A day later and you finally woke up. You looked much better, the bags under your eyes had shrunk and you gained a bit more complexion to your skin, when you walked out of the room G hugged you tightly nuzzling your hair "Don't pass out like that again." He mumbled as you returned his embrace. "Sorry... running like that really tired me out." You mumbled "Glad to see you are awake, how do you feel?" A deep voice spoke behind G, you looked over his side to see a tall skeleton, he sat at the table "I'm good. How do you feel?" You pulled away from the hug "I feel better then I have. You should get something to eat before you explain to us why we are here, I have a feeling you are behind us existing again." You nodded heading into the kitchen to see Sans handing you a plate with pancakes "i ain't no cook but these should hold ya over." He looked you over before smiling.

You ate, still a little groggy as they all sat at the table. Once finished they looked at you waiting for an explanation. "I uh..." You swallowed the lump in your throat "I managed to find a way to bring you guys back... your SOULs were trapped in Gs' body while your more physical forms were stuck in the void. I was able to pull them out, the tricky part was getting your SOULs back into place." You started as they widened their sockets, holding off on any questions. "I had to create a tracking device of sorts, with the tests from Alphys I was able to get an idea on Gs' magic and pull apart what was actually his and what was yours, after that I found the other bits of your SOULs and pulled them back, once I knew I had the majority of them I pulled what was inside G and brought you guys back." You looked at them, they had shock written clear across their face "My own magic... because we... bonded..." You blushed at the word "It is also... sorta inside you all... helping you all, sustaining you all really." You rubbed your neck sheepishly. 

They let it all sink in, you had separated them and brought them back. "what about papyrus!" Sans stood up suddenly "He's fine! I had... I had him help me, I took the fragment of Gasters' SOUL from him once I knew how. It took a few days to recover, but he went back to normal, Mettatons' power helped immensely and he actually thinks he is much more charming in his original form. He is safe." You gave him a reassuring smile as he sat back down. 

"How did you get our more physical forms?" Gaster questioned looking at you "You remember with that terrorist attack... I tossed the man into the void before the bomb went off... well I went into the void and looked for them, they gave off very, very faint signs of magic. It was hard to find them, it took a few weeks but I got them and brought them back, there were damaged a bit, chipping away in certain parts but I healed them before putting your SOULs back." You folded your hands in you lap "so w-we are really back for good?" Sans held his joy wanting to know for sure, you nodded with a smile "Yeah."

"Why did you do it?" G spoke up looking you over.

"I didn't think it was far for Sans and Gaster to go through life stuck in your head... and it wasn't far for you to be 3 different beings. You should live for yourself, be who you want." That was so cheesy. "wait... how come our bodies didn't dust?" Sans spoke up in thought.

"Because you two were very much alive, the void chipped at them but your SOULs were still active." You pointed out "I wonder how everyone will take this. Memories are finicky things." Gaster sat back in his chair "According to my calculations... fuck that sounded so sciencey... they will slowly regain their memories. In about 2 days they should remember you, they will also remember G, it will be as if you guys were always there with him, not just in the background. Their minds will play out what you might have talked about our said based off of past memories." You stood to take care of your plate.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few more days and everyone started to remember, Asgore had called your house to see if Gaster would like to visit for tea and catch up, he said it felt like forever since they just sat and talked. Sans was a little worried about seeing Pap, he was an uncle now... damn that was a lot to take in. You offered to go with him, for support to which he agreed. G had work so couldn't make it, he was a little distant since they had returned. 

"SANS YOU LAZY BONES WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY, I WAS WORRIED!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen, Sans stood in the archway, he looked his brother over, as tall as he remembered, Paps was making spaghetti while Mettaton fed Impact at the table "Yes darling, it has been so long since you came to visit." He smiled as Sans teared up, Papyrus instantly lowered the heat and went to his brother "SANS WHAT IS WRONG!?" He picked up the smaller skeleton and hugged him tightly "s'nothing bro... just missed you." He mumbled into his shoulder, hugging him back.

You stayed for dinner, Sans adored Impact. He held the kid while he sat on the couch, or carried him around. When it got late you said your goodbyes and headed home. "man paps is so lucky. i still dislike the calculator though." Sans stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets as you walked, you giggled softly "At least you don't hate him. G does." He hummed in agreement. "you thinking of having kids some day?" He asked suddenly "I do... but tokophobia." You sighed as he gave you an odd look "The fear of childbirth and pregnancy, plus I don't really like children till a certain age." You sounded guilty "right... i remember you talking to G about you first time babysitting with Ryan. so many gloves thrown out cause you refused to touch the kid." He chuckled as you frowned.

"Does G want kids?" You asked causing him to stop laughing and look at you "i shouldn't say." He spoke softly "I knew it...." Your frown grew "hey! don't cry. you two can adopt, or try later down the road. he doesn't want any right now, none of us do." He grabbed your hand, he was shorter then you, just an inch though. You looked down at him trying to hold back your tears "don't cry, it's ok sweetheart." He wiped your tears gently as they started to fall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once home Gaster and G were talking at the table "Hell no! We are NOT limiting my time with her!" G shouted in rage as you walked in "This is all up to her, we are simple talking calm down." Gaster sighed as you walked up to them "What's going on?" You say a paper with a schedule of sorts on it . Split into three sections. 

"We are talking about sharing our time with you, dearest." The older skeleton explained.

.....

.....

.....

.....

Dearest? Oh right... because you and G bonded when they all three were still the same being, you bond was with them too... and since they had their own bodies... YOU HAD THREE MATES!!!!!!!!!!

A blush took your cheeks at the thought "Oh crap I forgot!" You fanned your face whining, you were now in a Polyamory relationship with three skeleton monsters. "Easy babe, breath." G jumped to your side and grabbed your arm. The others watched unsure what to do at the moment. G helped calm you down, letting you sit at the table and got you some water. "I... need a minute to process." You put your head in your hands.

This was gonna take a while.


	24. Group Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions and getting use to it.

It took a while to get use to. You even had to move again so the other two had their own rooms, on occasion they would split who got to sleep with you, just cuddles though. You refused any sexual activity till you got use to this, to which they agreed, they were happy to get cuddles anyway. 

Waking up to three skeletons really took it out of you, specially near the beginning when you would wake up and forget they had their own bodies now. You were always greeted with morning hugs and kisses and someone always made breakfast. Not that you were complaining, domestic life was fun... regardless of being thrust into a polyamory relationship because you were stupid and didn't think things through. 

As you laid on the couch watching tv there was a knock on the door. Everyone was out, you were left alone so you had to force your lazy ass up and headed to the door "Whose there?" You placed your hand on the doorknob "Boo." A soft voice spoke on the other side "Boo who?" You already knew who it was "Don't cry it's just a joke." You laughed opening it to see Liliac, she was in her work clothes. Which actually was a violet hoodie with bunny ears that was poofy, a skirt with socks that were to big for her (she always steals her brothers clothes when she misses him) and slippers "J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T is having a slow day... so I thought I would visit." She walked passed you with her hands in her pockets. 

She made herself at home, right at the table she requested tea and you obeyed. As you boiled the water you talked about basic things. "You did something illegal ya know." You stiffened, you had your back to her as you watched the water, you could feel her lazy but hard stare on you "You know not to go into the void, but you did it anyway. You'd think you'd learn your lesson." She turned her gaze to the glass table, kicking her legs swiftly under it "I will let it slide. Only because you did it for monsters. But next time I wont be so charitable towards you." The water came to a boil and you prepared the tea before handing her a cup "Chamomile tea. My favorite." She sniffed the cup before taking a sip and humming. 

"So why did you go into the void exactly, our radars showed 4 magic signals leaving it, 2 were yours, but the other two were faint and no origins to them." She rubbed the rim of the cup as you sat down "I am sure Tabitha mentioned that G had 3 SOULs total in him, the other 2 came from the void... at least their physical form." You explained "I brought them back from the void, repaired their bodies and pulled their SOULs back together."

She gave you her sleepy look before nodding "Alright then. I want to meet this new monsters." She demanded "They are your mates now right, you and G bonded before you brought them back so..." She looked you over, she saw the nervousness in your eyes "Careful senpai, if anyone can handle this it's you. Just take your time." She gave you a soft smile. "So I take it the reason we didn't greet each other the traditional way was-" "Because I was here on business, or I would have laid you flat on the ground." She interrupted as you chuckled sheepishly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You two moved to the couch. You talked about work, your life... she questioned your sex life and still asked for them grandbabies to which you would try to change the subject, she helped you make dinner... more like ordered what she wanted with it and demanded no onions.. Just as it was getting late and dinner was done the other three came home. You greeted them happily from the kitchen as Liliac sat at the table eating her soup. She gave them a wave before slurping the liquid and giving a happy hum "I need to come over more, forgot how good you were at cooking senpai." She complimented Sans grabbed a bottle of ketchup and a bowl before kissing your cheek and taking a spot near Liliac. 

Gaster followed the same pattern, grabbed a bowl, thanked you and kissed your forehead before talking his own seat. G was in a grumpy mood, he grabbed a bowl and went into your shared room, didn't even thank you... jerk. You grabbed your own and sat in the last spot, everyone ate in silence for the most part till the small child looked at you with THAT look. 

"Don't." You warned her "What was I going to say?" She raised her brow "Grandbabies." You smirked knowing you had her spot on "Actually I was going to ask how you bone a skeleton." She finished her soup causing the two to choke on their spoons a bit "I realized... you wouldn't be able to make my grandkids the human way... can you even have sex with your mates? Are you sex deprived!? Senpai I can help you!" She suddenly stood in worry over your actual sex life, you had tried changing the subject early, she obvious didn't get it. "You are underage child!" You dropped your spoon into the bowl and looked at her "I am a late bloomer!" She ran around the table and grabbed your arm "I would love to be your sex slave senpai please!" She gave a serious face with a soft blush "I am having a serious talk with your brother when he gets back!" You pushed at her forehead to get her to let you go. 

Sans and Gaster were still blushing messes trying to register the situation. Liliac suddenly frowned, her arms loosened. The air shifted from lively to dreadful "He's not coming home..." Her voice was so low you barely heard it "Why not?" You moved to face her completely. It was in moments like these you remember she really is a child, only a big sibling to look after her and the friends he had made with you and the other 5.

"He was captured... his mission was in a war zone to rescue some monsters... the monsters made it but he never came back. We got a threat for money or they will kill him... he was so hurt in the video that came with the threat..." She started sobbing, covering her face with her tiny hands. You brought her into a tight hug, rubbing her head softly "Give me the location." You mumbled, she shook her head no. "I don't want you to get caught!" She wrapped her arms around you and cried into your shoulder "They will all die before they catch me. I will get him back, you know I will. Give me the location." She sniffled tightening her hold "Somewhere in [you pick, I don't want to upset someone so please pick.]... I don't know the exact details they refused to tell me because we are related." 

You hugged her till she fell asleep. Sans tucked her in on the couch as you made some phone calls. Not even an hour later Tabitha, Shin, Camari and Virgil showed up all packed and ready to go. They were dressed in combat clothes "Group mission!" Camari cheered as you explained the details to G. He argued with you, saying it wasn't worth your life. You gave him a level J card and told him he could watch the cameras from the drones J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T uses on these types of missions, you even gave Sans and Gaster clearance on the deal they watch Liliac while you were gone. They agreed and you left "If you die I will never forgive you." Was the last thing G told you as Tabitha drove to the airport.

You took a private jet, getting dressed on board as everyone was briefed. It was a massive war zone the closest J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T HQ was 26 miles south of the location you were flying into. They would dropped you directly on top of the underground bunker they were keeping Lililacs' brother. All soldiers had been ordered to retreat and you were given full rain to slaughter and destroy everything and everyone, there where a few civilians in the bunkers as prisoners of war, they were on your list to rescue but were not a priority, they were going to drop the drones with you as well as a few bombs to smoke out any guards on the surface.

You were the first to jump, you didn't need a parachute but the others did, your job was to get them in. Any other day you were the leader of your group, on a battlefield you were a shield and decoy as well as a secret weapon depending on the situation. The bombs went off just as you landed, you brought your vectors out to grab you before you hit the ground, they were used a stairs to run down, you landed with a roll as shots echoed through the air.

The others landed and took cover, unlike you they had close combat based attacks that would be great once in the bunker, but you needed to clear everyone out first. The smoke covered a massive portion of the battle, your vectors blocked bullets as you rushed at your targets. Men and women in vests shot at you, screaming in a language you didn't understand. You dodged the bullets and teleported behind them, slicing them with your vectors. 

You repeated the process, taking all the fire as the others sneak over to the bunkers entrance. You picked some people up and tossed them miles away or smashed them into already ruined buildings. You even sliced a building causing it to tumble on top of a group with a grenade launcher. The smoke started to clear as silence took the battle field. You glanced around and couldn't see anyone, a drone lowered down the thermal scanner attached to it didn't show any life but the other Js near the bunker. 

Obviously the bunker was locked and heavy duty metal. Shin touched it turning it into a transparent crystal, an automatic torrent was placed at the end of the hall, no one in sight. "How do we get in?" Camari questioned. "Step aside." Tabitha ordered "Get right behind me." She took her spot right in front of the door as everyone formed a single line behind her. "Bust the door down!" She ordered Shin, he snapped his fingers and the crystal shattered activating the torrent, shot after rapid shot was fired, just before it hit anyone Tabitha stomped her foot and waved her hands up, the metal in the bunker bent to her will and formed a shield, there were a few gaps to the side and top but the bullets wouldn't hit anyone.

A few seconds passed and it was clear the gun wouldn't stop "We're pinned!" Virgil shouted over the shots "I'm on it!" Camari solutes before bolting to the right, she wall ran before jumping and dodging the bullets, jumping behind landing a hard kick, jamming the inside. It clicked repeatedly trying to send out bullets "All good!" She cheered as Tabitha lowered the wall "Tabi... ya sure you are not the avatar?" Virgil asked.

We ran down the bunker into a long hallway, it was one of those obvious massive shoot out levels on a game, there were places to hide and ammo laying around, you stopped everyone before they could run into it. You peeked your head out only for a bullet to wiz passed you, instantly tucking back behind the wall as footsteps were heard. The drone hovered behind you, it was small, like a toy helicopter for a child. Harder to hit "Virgil your turn." You shuffled to the wall as Virgil took your spot. 

Virgil took a breath before spinning around to face the hall way more shots went off as he slammed his hands down, a massive transparent speaker formed in front of him with a piano attached behind it, he pressed a few keys and a wave of sound echoed through the hall, blasting everyone back. The sound only effected what was in front of it and dealt massive damage.

Taking point again you lead everyone down the stairs to the prison as you took your last step your leg was shot, just scraped your knee. You ducked behind you as everyone took steps back up. It was a massive room, pillars to hold the bunker up, you'd have to be careful, there was a group lined up at the end, rows and rows of them, if you took out one then the next will shoot, like a domino effect. You patched your knee with gaws thinking of a plan. With a sigh you bit your lip.

You leaned against the wall thinking, they wouldn't give you forever so you did the first thing that came to mind. You stepped out with your hands up, one of them shouted, you guessed he told them to hold their fire, but they still aimed at you. "What do you want?" He spoke with a harsh accent, English was not his strong suit "You have a friend of ours. Let him go and everyone lives." You threatened "You are in no position to tell us that." Another man spoke, he had a better accent "Don't make me turn it into a promise. Let our friend and the other civilians go." You shouted as one translated what you said, the others laughed. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you." You shrugged as the first one spoke to the others, just as they were about to pull their triggers your eyes flashed with a purple light and a set of bone arms shot out of the ground, they pulled the rest of its mass out of the ground to show a thick skeleton like dinosaur, there were three of them, the men opened fire on them as on lowered its head down to protect you, there was a sound of something charging before all three blasted the rows of men, nothing remained but tattered clothes, ash and blood. The skeletons kept close to you, looking over the room as the others carefully came down, their heads shot over to the noise only to return to you.

Your body was shaking, blood poured out of your eyes like tears as you leaned on the nearest beast "The cells are behind the door, think you can manage." Shin gave you a nervous look "Echo... go first." You ordered to one of the beasts, it nodded and walked forward, making it to the door in just mere seconds, it bashed the door down with its hand and checked, no one but prisoners where in the cells. It gestured with its massive head it was safe as the others entered.

You stumbled into the room, using one of the skeletons for support. You had used up so much magic, your body wasn't use to it. You leaned against the wall catching your breath. "You idiots. Took you long enough." Someone spoke. He had a deep voice, he looked exactly like Liliac, tall and showed muscles. He was wearing tattered J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T battle clothes. He was a bit bruised but alright. "Nice to see you to dumbass." Virgil untied him while the others helped the rest. 

You all walked out of the bunker to see J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T helicopters waiting for you. You helped the civilians on then the others, they lifted off and headed south to the nearest HQ. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When you got there you were pulled into a tight hug, Liliac had run up to you thanking you over and over before running to her brother, he picked her up and held her tightly. "You have guests." One of the other members pointed to a room, it was were you would be staying to recover while here. "They made me bring them." Liliac sniffled into her brothers shoulder as you made your way into the room.

You saw the three sitting in the recliner chairs in the room watching the news, not that they could understand it, it was in another language. When they heard the door close softly their eyes landed on your figure, you weren't hurt... not physically. But you were drained "Hey." You waved before something grabbed your SOUL and dragged you over. You were met with Sans, he hugged you to him tightly as the others joined. You actually weren't expected a hug... you were expected a yell or scolding. 

You were snuggled up against the tallest skllie as G made up a bath and Sans went to get food from the cafeteria for you. G came out of the bathroom wiping his hands "Baths ready. I need to report some shit while I am here so Gaster can bathe you." He kissed your temple then your lips before leaving. Said skeleton gently picked you up bride style and made his way to the bathroom.

He helped strip you before placing you into the tub. You were to tired to care that he saw you naked. He didn't even touch you in a pervert way like Sans or G would, even if they were just being playful. He ran his hands through your wet locks as he washed your hair. You let out little hums in bliss as he washed you. "May I ask you a question... it will be a little personal. But I feel now is the best time, since we are alone." He spoke softly as he rinsed your hair "Ok." You mumbled.

With a sigh he spoke "How many monsters were used to give you your magic, and what types were they?" He lifted your wounded leg up and carefully wash it.

"25 total and 12 were skeletons." You opened your heavy eyes to see his reaction. He frowned but showed no signs of anger. "They were all nice. They let us meet them before they drained all their magic. They would train us to use it. 4 were lizards, the rest were these little frog things, then the 12 skeletons." You brought your arm up to watch the water roll off it. 

"They told me stories about before the war, about their families, their hopes and dreams... they adored me even though I was human... even though I was the reason the would die." You put your arm back down.

"They saw me like their own adopted child, when I found out they were drained of all their magic and it was inside me... I lost control and was restrained. That's why I refused to cooperate with the scientists, they took so much from me, my first real family, then my biological family." You teared up, he lowered your leg gently before giving you skeleton kisses on your cheek. "I'm so sorry humans are horrible... I'm so sorry." You wrapped your soaked arms around him "It isn't your fault. It is ok, dear." He hugged you back as you sobbed into his shoulder. 

He let you cry it out before lifting you from the tub "You humans are so strange. Your flesh gets so wrinkly just from being in water to long." He mused as he dried you off. "Leave my strange anatomy alone." You stuck your tongue out, he chuckled before drying your hair. As he helped you get dressed in a night gown they had brought you, you grabbed the back of his neck gently and lowered him down for a quick kiss, he turned a grayish purple but returned the kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once cleared you made it back home and where happy to return. You were jumped by a full grown Roman and a grumpy Lucipurr. Your boys refused to let you work around the apartment and had you stay on the couch. You got bored and forced Sans to read to you, he picked a physics book... you could only understand bits and parts that you were taught in college. He took a pause and looked at you, the other two were doing their own things in the kitchen when he asked. "Why did you want to be a bio-engineer?"

It had never crossed your mind... you actually forgot to ever explain that, but G never actually asked why. The other two turned to look at you with curiosity. "I wanted to reverse what happened to us... we wanted to get ride of our magic for years. We got use to the hate and looks from the others when they saw we were freaks, we had agreed if there was a way we'd get rid of it. But since monsters returned we thought it best to keep it, but it was already to late for me to change my courses and goals so I kept them. I am sure my healing capabilities will work wonders for others though." You shrugged "If you gave up your magic... you'd age normally though." Sans mentioned "That too." You laughed as you all returned to what you were doing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That following week was date week. G got to go first, he took you to the movies. To which he would tease you like normal, then you had dinner at Grillbys, got to see Camari and Virgil preform. You two had another pun off and walked home. On your walk home you actually played tag, running through the park, he cheated and teleported anytime you were it. You both fell asleep after a hot session of sex, to which that morning Sans told you to keep quiet about it. 

A few days after was the shorter skeletons turn. You two stargazed, though it was actually your idea, he couldn't for the live of him pick anything. You watched as his face lit up. It was like that night at the beach seeing Gs' reaction, you pulled out a telescope and let him use it. You two found a comet millions of miles away. You two cuddled under the stars and actually fell asleep there. You woke up snuggled up to him with his jacket on you like a blanket, he kissed you good morning just before you got bombarded with calls and text from your phone that you had turned off. They were from G asking where you were and why you didn't come home last night. When you answered he said it was ok, he just wanted to make sure you weren't alone. 

Gaster could't think of anything either, you blamed it on him not being able to experience the surface by himself and planned this date too. You took him to the planetarium, he was like a child, wondering around looking at everything with a look of utter joy. It was cute. When the show started he was bouncing in his chair a bit. When the show ended you two walked about talking, he talked about his projects underground, things he didn't get to do before he was shattered and you told him he could do it now that he had his own body, you told him about the science labs in J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T and offered to get him an appointment for a job, he gave you a look of hope. You made it home and snuggled on the couch snacking on chips, you passed out on the couch, waking up with a blanket over you and a sleeping skeleton under you. 

You started thinking in your half conscious state, it was odd, but a good odd. You didn't mind this, not to much. They obviously cared about you, you felt that down to your bonded SOULs, it was clear, a deep kindness and love from them all. They would do anything and everything for you, to protect you, you wouldn't have to look out for yourself anymore, you could worry about the others more freely knowing that these three had your back. With that in mind you fell back asleep, feeling the taller skeletons arm tightened.


	25. A Sight into the Future

"Grandbabies!" Liliac cheered happily running up to the two eldest children. 

It had been 5 years since your life took an eventful turn. Getting scammed was probably the best damn thing that happened to you in all honesty. You had saved up and moved into an actual house. It was 5 bedrooms, the master bed room was yours, though you would wake up to 1 or all 3 male skellies sleeping next to you. They all had their own rooms because even with 5 years time, you still weren't all comfortable with being bonded to all 3 of them. Yes you had groan and slept with them... even had an orgy during your heats, but still. They each shared a room of their own, but they sneak into yours often. That left 3 other rooms for the kids, Roman had his own bed in the youngest (New borns) room. Lucipurr had a tower in the oldests.

It was hell for them to talk you into having kids. You wanted to, you just couldn't get passed the tokophobia till Toriel and Alphys agreed to help you out, Papyrus even offered, being the one to carry Impact. With all the support, and many attempts you ended up pregnant with your first child. G told you just 3 weeks after. You had fell asleep on the couch, you had been sleepy for the passed few days and when he went to pick you up to move you to your room he paused and looked you over. He felt it, he felt an extra SOUL inside you. He looked toward your stomach in thought before calling Gaster to make sure. 

You woke up to see G cuddling your stomach, Sans was watching tv and Gaster was making dinner. You questioned what G was doing to which he looked at you with hearts in his socket and he announced that you were in fact carrying his child. It was a green SOUL.

The next 9 months was hard. Every month, as your belly grew it clicked and re-clicked that you were carrying a child. It worried you, would it be sick, what if you were a horrible mother? You would have brief panic attacks, Sans would be there for them, having dealt with them in his past, he talked you through them, let you cry on him and let you vent your worries. To which he would reassure you that you were not alone, they would help you through everything. 

The labor hit you hard. You had been at a party at Asgores, everyone was their, all your friends. You water had broke and G instantly teleported you to the J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T medical center, already being told by Liliac that was where she wanted her grandbabies to be born. Everyone else drove their as you worked on getting the kid out of you, G was there the whole time.

You had given birth to a baby girl, a skeleton with purple pin pricks. Alphys had checked her out when she got there and told you she was healthy, you held her in your arms and smothered her in kisses. Everyone had gone in to see her, spent some time then left for you and G to have some time with your new child. You agreed to name her after your dear sibling Mimi. G held her as you fell asleep.

 

The next child game 2 years later. You had more faith in your capabilities, but still a little worried. Sans was up to bat and knocked you up on the 2nd try. You had jumped into the shower 4 weeks after and he had popped in claiming he wanted to help wash your back. But as he wrapped his arms around you to give you a kiss on the shoulder he stiffened, you asked if something was wrong and he shook his head now rubbing your abdomen with his thumb and delivered the news. You gave happy tears and told the others. 

Sans actually worked around the house refusing to let you move around, you told him if the child grew up lazy like him you'd still love it, but blame him forever. He laughed at the thought. You water had broken when you were bathing, Gaster was the only one home but he thought it best to do a water birth. He told you to breath while he called Sans and Alphys. He held your hands as you pushed, hours later Sans had burst in the room with Alphys and rushed to you. Gaster moved out of the room for them as Alphys instructed you.

Hours later your new baby boy was born. Healthy and lively, he would look around the room checking everything out. You had been moved to your bed after being cleaned up. Alphys called everyone to let them know while Sans and you cuddled the baby. You named him (C/N). His older sister loved him, she vowed to protect him and she would often sneak into his room to sleep near his crib.

 

2 years after and it was the oldest skeletons turn. He was flushed the first few times and disappointed when he couldn't feel a SOUL of a child. A few more tries and you agreed to take a break.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You sat at the table reading a book you borrowed from Sans, a 4 year old Mimi was being bounced on your lap while Sans snuggled a sleeping (C/N) asleep on the couch. G was at work as well as Gaster, but the tallest was about to get off and head home. Domestic life really was your new favorite thing. Regardless of your child fear, it had lessened over the years of trying for a child and making one, but it was still there. Plus you were sad that Gaster couldn't find a child SOUL in you whenever you tried, you two had been on a break for a few weeks, and tonight he had a date planned.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that night you got dressed in a tight black dress, orders from Gaster, along with the heels he likes the most, and a necklace he had bought you years ago for your first anniversary. You made your way down the stairs to see Sans talking to the tall boy G was reading to Mimi in the living room, they all looked up at you with wide eyes "dang babe... can i just steal ya for tonight?" Sans smile grew "Sorry. But I was looking forward to some alone time with WingDings." You kissed his cheek as Gaster grabbed your coat.

He had made reservations at Mettatons semi new restaurant, it was a window table that was upgraded to a VIP balcony table because Mettaton was there that night, he even walked you up to the table, wished you a good evening and headed back down.

You two talked while ordering, work was slow for him. A few humans messed up on reports and he had to fix them but all in all not to stressful. As your food arrived the conversation had turned to children, which you figured would happen. The sorrow in his sockets was obvious, he felt responsible, blamed himself. You went around the table and hugged him to your chest, he was surprised at first but returned the hug. You told him it wasn't his fault, sometimes it just takes more then a few tries, and you were happy to keep trying. He blushed and gave you a light scolding before you ate.

As you made it down the stairs to leave Mettaton stopped you and handed you a key to one of his hotel rooms "The honeymoon sweet darling, put it to good use." He winked at yo before walking off. You blushed, pocketed the key and left.

You walked to the hotel since it was just a building down from the restaurant "Are we really going to a hotel to try and knock you up?" He questioned as you dragged him through the rotating doors "Yes. Unless you just want to cuddle." You waved the key at the receptionist, she nodded, already being informed of your visit "No I have an idea anyway." He spoke as you went to the elevator. 

The honeymoon sweet was on the 34th floor. You waited till you were alone in said elevator he pinned you to the wall picking you up and started a heated make out session. The elevator kept going up as his tongue claimed your mouth, his hands ran up and down your body as you gave soft moans. The doors opened and he suddenly ripped your from the wall, stealing the keys and walked down the hall. He checked the doors as he passed, you kissed down his jaw to his neck, he found the room and unlocked the door, entering he tossed the keys to the floor and kicked the door shut before locking it.

The room was nice, red and pink colored with a canopy bed, black curtains pulled back to see a king sized bed, he dropped you onto the bed before pushing you down and crawling up your body. He slid his boney hand up the bottom of the tight dress, leaving your flesh heated. He unbuttoned his shirt with his free hand trailing kisses down your neck, he nipped at your sensitive spots causing your body to jerk. Your mind was beginning to cloud as his nips turned into bites.

He removed his hand from under the dress moved behind you to unzip it pulling it clean off you, leaving you in your panties, why did you 'forget' to wear a bra? You covered your chest in embarrassment only for your hands to be pulled away with his gently "Don't hide from me, dearest." He kissed you gently before moving to your breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking softly. You arched into his mouth as he sucked, giving light pants.

Once he was sure you wouldn't hide from him he let go of your hands and trailed down your stomach, to your covered heat. He rubbed the already soaking folds through the panties, moving to the other breast. You placed a hand on his skull as he sucked, giving soft moans as you shuttered for his touches. Just before you were truly lost to his touches you remembered him saying he wanted to try something. "G-gaster what did you w-want to try?" You questioned with a moan. He paused his ministrations before pulling away with a light blush. "I-I... we..." He stuttered out, you placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile "I was... thinking about knotting inside you... i-it could help us conceive a child." His face grew in brightness. "Alphys told me about that a bit... we can try, if you are sure." You mumbled meeting his gaze when he managed to look you in the eyes "I am sure... I just want to make sure you are ok with it." He leaned closer to you "I am. I trust you after all." You kissed him quickly before his ministrations started up again.

Your back arched to his touch as he gripped a tit in one hand rubbing it harshly. You bent your knee into his crouch, he shuttered before removing your panties with one tug. Plunging 2 fingers into your heat. Most times he builds up with foreplay, light touches and kisses but tonight he had a goal to reach. He was determined to breed you. You gave soft moans to his fingers, your body arched and jerked for him in ways he had imprinted to memory the first night you agreed to sleep with him.

He added a finger, your moans went up in volume as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, he lowered his head down between your legs before sinking his grayish purple tongue into your folds. You gasped at the sudden feeling before grinding into his appendages, he used his free hand to pin your hips down as he ate you out as well as fingered you, you scraped at his skull with your nails, not leaving any real damage but enough to drive your need across. "P-please! So close!" You looked down at him as his tongue grazed that special little spot inside you forcing you over the edge. You let out a choked moan as you came, he helped ride you through your orgasm.

When he was sure you were done he pulled away, licking his fingers clean before unzipping his pants "Move up on the bed more." He ordered, you turned onto your hands and knees and crawled up, giving a nice sway of your hips for him to see. You heard him growl at the sight before crawling on the bed himself. He used his magic to pull the dark curtain around the bed leaving you both in the dark with only the glow of his cock. "Are you ready?" He leaned back down to give you a quick peck before rubbing the tip of his cock at your entrance, you hummed in approval as he slowly sank into your tight walls.

He moaned at the heat, he gripped at your hips as he sank to the hilt. He was so long as he waited for you to adjust he gave a light wiggle of the hips forcing a moan from your lips. "You ready for the knot?" He mumbled lowly into your ear as you nodded. Unlike animals monsters had the freewill to make a knot with their magic, unless in heat and have claimed a mate, then the knot is instinctual and will appear the moment the cock is formed.

You felt something grow inside, you bucked your hips and gave an uncomfortable whine "Easy, I know." He shushed you softly as he held your hips down, you dug your nails into the fabric of his shirt, which he had yet to take off. "But hopefully we will get a child." He mumbled as the knot finished forming. It had given you a bulge and you could see it glowing inside you. He stayed as steal as possible while you got use to the feeling.

You gave an experimental hip wiggle you both moaned in unison "M-move~" You panted out. He pulled back to watch as he pulled back to the knot and slammed back in. Another choked moan passed your lips as he repeated, picking up speed with each thrust. 

You clawed at his shoulders before taking his shirt of completely and gripping at the back of his ribs and spine, he stilled for a moment "Why must you distract me?" He growled before pulling away from your hands and rolling you over to your side, he lifted your leg over his shoulder as he pounded you with no mercy. Moans and screams ripped from your throat egging him on, faster, deeper. He watched you so intently, drinking up your reactions.

Hours passed, so many positions done. 5 orgasm had been drawn from your sore form but he kept going, he always had the most stamina out of all 3 of your lovers. He had you on your side, him behind you and your leg propped up as he fucked you from behind. With a few more final thrusts he spilled into you, your belly expanded till it physically couldn't no more and his seed leaked out your pussy down onto the sheets. He had gently placed your leg back down, you both were panting harshly bathing in the afterglow as he left soft skellie kisses on the back of your neck "W-we will be like this for a while... get some sleep love." He huffed out wrapping an arm lazily around your swollen waist. "I have been waiting hours to hear those words." You hummed grabbing a thin sheet that had been tossed during the session and tossing it onto you both "You could have passed out during... though I would have continued." He chuckled as you slowly drifted to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That following week he had came up behind you while in the kitchen and hugged you from behind only to tightened his hold and rub your belly, he teared up at the feeling of another SOUL in you... two in fact. He was so happy the first to know was Asgore.

Once again you were in the bath when your water broke, G was the one to keep you company while Sans went off to get Gaster from work, they had run into Alphys and Undyne on a small date and had to interrupt. He stayed by your side through it all and helped clean you and the babies up before relocating you to your room. The other two children awed at the two twins. Both boys that had font related names, you would often see the eldest kids watching their younger siblings and cuddling them on the couch during movie nights.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Liliac picked Mimi up and nuzzled her face. Liliac had grown in the 5 years, the 10 year old girl turned to a 15 year old with a massive chest... she really was a late bloomer. Everyone was piled into your home for a family visit, Impact held the second child as he pulled at his odd hair, he was use to that. Toriel wiggled her finger at the twin you were holding and speaking in a baby voice causing a giggle from him. Asgore held the other, it looked tinier in his hold. Tori asked if she could hold him and you nodded. She gently and carefully took him from your hold as you saw you boys leave to the balcony. You excused yourself and followed them out. 

They all leaned on the railing over looking the neighborhood "I have an odd family." You spoke up causing them to jump and turn around, they all smiled when they saw it was you "That isn't a bade thing." G spoke as you walked up to them "Nah... I din't mean it as odd. Just never thought this would be my life." He hugged you to him as the others joined. 

This was an odd life, odd relationship, and you wouldn't trade it for the world.

 

~End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to browse my profile for more undertale related stories. <3


End file.
